


Pretium Affectionis

by Hosnianprime, reylotrashpiler (Hosnianprime), Trueffle123



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Co-workers, Corruption, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Drug Use, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Jealous Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Midi burn, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Secret Deals, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Trust Issues, lawyer AU, sassy Rey, sometimes he is though, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/Hosnianprime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosnianprime/pseuds/reylotrashpiler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueffle123/pseuds/Trueffle123
Summary: Rey Niima, freshly armed with an excellent diploma is ready to take on the world in one of the biggest law firms of the world. The First Order. Though she quickly sees that being a spitfire of a woman she is might be problematic when she becomes the associate of the infamous Kylo Ren - the best closer of the city and equally hot-headed. And just simply --- hot. Thus, a troublesome partnership starts, where tension is not only of verbal nature. What will be the price to pay?Excerpt:"WHAT? Is this a fucking joke?” he yelled into the phone so loud Rey winced.“They assign me a fucking newby? In the middle of a beauty contest for a major client? Is Hux trying to jeopardize me?!"Rey fought her stupor melt away as a venomous rage crawled up in her.“Mr. Ren,” she began in a shaky voice resolutely, afraid of crossing a line, “I can assure you that I am a very committed person, and that --”He didn't even let her finish her sentence before he hung up.





	1. Ch.1: The final call

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys,
> 
> Hosnianprime and I have known each other for quite a long time now and our Reylo obsession just grew with every conversation we had about our favourite couple. So naturally, we started to think about writing a fic together...and believe me guys: we had lots of fun writing it as we could also include our personal experience and the problems you face while working for a big law firm.
> 
> **pretium affectionis:** a factitious value placed upon a thing by its owner because of some sentimental association or a whim.
> 
> Lawyers play dangerous games - will Kylo or Rey get burned?

****

 

**Chapter 1: The final call**

 

_It was nice, while it lasted,_ he thought, staring at the Coruscanti skyline from his corner office. Standing in front of the tall windows gave the illusion of floating above the city.

 

He had it all, even if - what it now felt like - only for a fleeting second. Almost two years in paradise. The girl, the job, the satisfaction.

 

The outside weather appeared to be mocking him. It had no right to be this sunny as it was, the faint winter sun reflecting on the skyscrapers, the endless mirrors of the buildings doubling the blue sky with the white, fluffy clouds. In his head, he could almost hear Rey seething for not having the bird protector stickers on them. He huffed bitterly.

 

_Soon, it would be all over._

 

Just to check reality, he went behind his desk and read the email that woke him up this morning like no cup of green tea did, for what seemed like the thousandth time.

 

> _From: Alistair.Snoke@firstorder.com_
> 
> _Sent: Tuesday, January 24, 2018, 02:33 AM_
> 
> _To:_ [ _Kylo.Ren@firstorder.com_ ](mailto:Kylo.Ren@firstorder.com)
> 
> _Subject: Deadline_
> 
> _Kylo,_
> 
> _You failed to bring results concerning the issue we discussed. My patience is spent._  
>  _You left me no choice but to take the issue in my own hands now._  
>    
> _Meet me in my office at 14:00h._
> 
> _A._
> 
> _Alistair Snoke_
> 
> _Managing Partner,_
> 
> _First Order Law Firm_
> 
> _50-54 Holocron Street_
> 
> _60311 Korriban_

 

Yep. The content still didn’t change.

 

Glancing at the clock at the right corner of his computer, the saw that there was still time. 13 minutes and 42 seconds to be exact.

 

Time, what a strange notion. This slow flow of the universe wasn’t to his liking at all. If he would have had the power, he would have either made it stop or speed forward. Waiting was not something he was good at.

Snoke knew that, of course.

 

That’s why he sent the email in the middle of the night - at that, and the activities he was engaged in at the exact time this goddamn email landed in his inbox, he shuddered - to make him wait all day for this meeting. To slowly break him, to win this game even before he set foot into his office.

 

Although Kylo seemed composed from the outside, maybe a little too calm for his usual, fidgeting way, always burning with a brooding energy, on the inside, he felt himself cranked up. Being a lawyer, and especially a young equity partner in one of the biggest law firms of the world was a high-pressure job in itself. Still, Kylo could only compare this situation to the minutes leading up to his bar exam. The first moment in his life, where he felt that maybe, just _maybe_ , he wasn’t an exception to everything either.

 

_Even the most stubborn ones find God in this room,_ his professors crudely laughed. They called it the purgatory. You entered, but it wasn’t you who came out. He prayed then. He prayed to God, or whoever or whatever that was, that his heart wouldn’t stop. _Please, please, just let me pass this one thing, please, you, up there. Please. Don’t let me die. Not now._

 

He wanted to laugh at himself. Foolish boy. He should have saved up his one-time prayer for this day. Because this waiting, this absolutely agonizing _waiting_ for the judgement of his long-time mentor and ally, Allister Snoke, was wrecking his nerves more than the bar exam ever did.

 

His hand automatically flew to his head but he stopped himself from raking through his hair, as he usually did in stress. Snoke should not see how worked up he was. Even if he wasn’t in the room. Psychic warfare, his father used to call it.

 

_Look at you,_ he scolded himself, _36, partner for two years and you are trembling like a leaf._

 

Rey would say, even men were entitled to have feelings. To feel weak. Powerless. Maybe, from a feminist point of view, she was right. But from a reality point of view… he had to man the fuck up.

 

_If Snoke really figured out that Rey knows about Starkiller… he will crush her._

 

Snoke was powerful, ever so invested in the elite of the law world, ranked in Chambers, Legal 500 and what else not. Refusing to give her a recommendation letter would only be a gentle way to fire her. Snoke could spread rumors about her and she would be lucky to find employment as a janitor.

 

Allister Snoke had been leading partner (and founder) of First Order Law Firm, or as they all called it: the Order. Coruscant’s business press had described Snoke in an article dedicated to the leader of the Order on grounds of his 60th birthday, citing client testimonials as he was.

 

_“We have been very pleased with the quality of representation we received from Allister Snoke. He has handled complicated corporate litigation in an aggressive, intelligent, intensive, thorough and energetic manner. We were pleased with the personal attention given to our matters and with their advice and we know that he kept the client's best interests foremost in his approach to our matters,”_ Kylo recalled the latest client testimonial on their website.

 

The truth however sounded less...impressive.

 

Snoke had been one of the first lawyers in Coruscant to specialize in Mergers and Acquisitions back in the 70’s. Needless to say, with his expertise, the liberalization of the stock markets and the progressive globalization Snoke had earned his place as the go-to attorney in any M&A transaction. What those client recommendations failed to mention, however, was, that Snoke was willing to employ more off-the-book means to achieve the even less by-the-book goals of his clients. Silently, Snoke became a sort of safe haven for smudgy transactions. 

 

That was the reason why Kylo Ren, a rather unethical rising to partner himself, did not trust his mentor. Especially not regarding Rey.

 

Kylo chewed on his lips to find some outlet for the anguish inside of him before slamming into his desk, getting up and bolting out of his office with a shaky determination that he willed to steel itself while he walked.

 

The halls outside his office were empty, most of the staff spending their well-deserved lunch break. He passed his secretary’s office, only to find the man giving him a reassuring glance and nod. Obviously, Kylo ignored the niceties. Now was not the time to be soft. Actually, just the opposite. He needed to brace himself for a fight...and get his best argumentation tactics out of his sleeve to prevent his mentor to ‘take matters in his own hands’.

 

Passing Rey’s office next, Kylo couldn’t resist to look into the brunette’s work place only to get a last glimpse of her elegant form that was talking actively to someone on the phone. His heart squeezed tightly at her sight. She was breathtaking, like every day, all day, in every state.

 

Without making a change in his pace, Kylo left Rey’s sight before she could notice him staring. He knew she would have the next second. It was unsettling how well he knew her reactions, he mused, while his long legs and TOD’s shoes carried him soundly through the halls, to the elevator, onto the top floor.

 

As Kylo entered the lobby to Snoke’s office, one of his employer’s two secretaries shot him a glance, gesturing for the younger lawyer to walk right in.

_Fuck_.

 

He would have preferred to wait for once.

 

Taking a deep inhale, with a barely noticeable stutter in his pace he nodded in a silent agreement, and stepped inside.  Entering the eerily quiet room, Snoke didn’t acknowledge him at first, bending over some paperwork in front of his impressive library.

 

“You have summoned me, Mr. Snoke,” Kylo greeted the bald man respectfully with a bow if his head, displaying the same manner Snoke had instructed him on his second day at the Order.

 

Then, and only then, he reluctantly raised his gaze to him. As Snoke took in his sight, a sneer spread across his face, scarred by his _d_ _iscoid lupus erythematosus_ disease which also made him bald.

Kylo felt the bile swirling in his stomach.

 

He had used to question whether the disease hit Snoke as a punishment for his actions. You know, the concept of karma. However, not being completely innocent himself, Kylo clung to the hope that he wouldn’t be punished by fate in this life... or that his lousy childhood had served as a ‘pre-punishment’ for the crimes he committed later in his life.

 

The old man drew on his electric cigar, still pinning him down with his icy blue eyes. With all his willpower, Kylo forced himself to remain stoic under his gaze.

 

“Close the door, Ren,” he instructed him calmly. A look of scorn visible among the wrinkles. Oh, how Kylo detested the man sometimes.

 

When he faced him again, Snoke gestured for him to take a chair in front of his desk, while he himself rose from his seat, the electric cigar in his hand, as he started to calmly pace behind his back.

 

“Kylo Ren. My protégé. Grandson of the brilliant attorney, Anakin Skywalker. My highest hope. Yet, here we are,” Snoke sighed in a theatrical resignation… “The deadline I have given you to take care of our little bird and _Starkiller_ is long overdue. Where are the results we agreed upon, my child?”

 

The elder lawyer’s voice stayed gentle, almost sounding like a father (a _bonus et diligens pater familias,_ his lawyer brain supplied) grousing the prodigal son. Only Snoke wasn't neither good, nor diligent, or his father. Though it took him two years to learn to see him for what he was. Forgiving himself for placing his trust, his career in the hands of this snake, was yet to come. But there was no time to dwell on these bitter thoughts. His and Rey's careers were at stake right now.

 

“Mr. Snoke, I...”

 

“Silence!” Snoke hissed and Kylo felt a shudder run down his spine. His fist clenching involuntarily at the treatment.

 

“You think so highly of yourself, Kylo Ren. But on what grounds, I have no idea. You will watch now… what is the proper way to take care of this issue,” the elder man added and every hair on Kylo’s body stood on the edge. He had feared this outcome and the consequence even more.

 

The younger lawyer panicked.

 

“She can be swayed. I know it! I only need a little more time. She is fucking stubborn!”

 

“Look at you... Kylo… excuses. Always making excuses, instead of trying to find a solution. This is not an attitude for an attorney. You disappoint me more and more,” the older man retorted and exhaled a big cloud of smoke: “Stubborn. That’s not a real excuse. Not for you, Kylo. You are just not pushing her correctly. Not hard enough.” The wrinkled man paused, disdain seeping through him. “Because… You have compassion for her.”

 

_Compassion?_

 

Kylo bit down hard in his inner cheek before he could bark out a bitter, sarcastic laugh.

 

Compassion was a generous understatement for what he felt for her.

 

He fucking _loved_ that woman with every cell of his miserable body, with all the 23 grams of his charcoaled soul. What did this delirious old bastard know anyway?

 

Given that was wiser to keep his tongue, Kylo schooled his expression to remain impassive.

 

“Have you forgotten what is at stake here, boy?!” Snoke snapped at him from so close that Kylo almost jolted.

 

Of course, he hasn’t forgotten what was at stake here!

 

Starkiller served as the code name for a deeply unethical and prohibited move. A gun jumping. Selling insider information to Funds who used the knowledge to make a fortune. And Snoke, Hux and him in the middle of it. If he went against Snoke now his career could end, too. Every sacrifice he had made the last years would be wasted.

 

He couldn’t let that happen. Kylo felt that he had shed too much sweat and blood for making it to the top.

 

“I will not fall because of your childish feelings,” Snoke hissed as a warning and Kylo wasn’t sure if his teeth hadn’t grinded loudly just now.

 

“I....” Kylo began to formulate some kind of comeback, but the older lawyer immediately cut him off.

 

“Silence!”

 

His voice was as unforgiving as the thunder signaling the beginning of the storm.

 

Kylo felt like a schoolboy. All hopes of getting back some semblance of control were lost so he decided to receive the punishment out in the open. _Let it rain down on me._

 

Snoke calmly walked to his table, picking up two neat folders.

 

“You… you are weak. A pathetic excuse of a lawyer. Watch now and learn, Kylo Ren, how the _real_ lawyers do it,” he sneered and handed him over one of the folders.

 

Kylo took it reluctantly, looking at Snoke with question in his eyes.

 

_What the hell is this?_

 

“Open it and read it,” Snoke commanded.

 

Kylo obeyed.

 

> **STRICTLY CONFIDENTIAL**
> 
> **TERMINATION OF EMPLOYMENT**
> 
> **Dear Rey Niima,**
> 
> **This is to advise you that your employment will be terminate effect of immediately, due to your poor scores in the regular employee performance assessment.**
> 
> **Your immediate superior, Kylo Ren, JD has provided us with an evaluation which sadly does not allow you to continue working with First Order Law Firm. Mr. Ren has stated that you have a record of being late, regularly stalling workflow by the low quality of your work. You frequently failed to meet deadlines given to you and on one occasion your delayed cause First Order to lose a client.**
> 
> **Based on these grounds, First Order Law Firm terminates your employment contract effect of immediately and revokes all your accesses to the Firm’s ….**

Kylo felt himself go pale. His hands shook and he bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. The irony taste of blood pooled in his mouth.

 

_You bastard!_

”This is ridiculous...” he sneered his nostrils flaring angrily.

 

Snoke barked out a harsh, but genuine laugh.

 

“Oh, _boy_ ,” the old man spat with disdain, throwing the other folder into Kylo’s hand.

 

“How do you think a judge would evaluate if he saw that you got your associate fired because you got wind that she filed a sexual harassment suit against you?”

 

Kylo’s attention snapped to the other folder.

_That motherfucker._

 

“By which, I must add, you have breached our firm policy which forbids personal relationships between two colleagues of different seniority. And so, you have given a reason to fire you, too.” Snoke smirked with triumph right into Kylo’s terrified eyes and drew on his cigar, visibly enjoying the smoke.

 

Kylo opened the folder and flew over the text. That was a bloody sexual harassment suit in his hands, decorated with grainy surveillance photos. From him and Rey, though only he was recognizable. The girl on the photos could have been anyone with a thin body and brown hair.

 

But this alone wouldn’t do the trick. Snoke knew that Rey would probably never testify against him...especially not if the Order fired her. So, Kylo’s well-trained eye scanned over the charge for a name. And opposite to his name and address, he found what he was looking for. _Cheryl Tande._ So Snoke paid Hux’s fucking secretary to pretend it was her on the photograph…

 

_That sick fuck. Clever fucking bastard._

Snoke chuckled as he saw understand dawn on Kylo’s face.

 

“It all can go away, boy, in just a second. You only have to serve Miss Niima her termination letter. And thus, prove to me that your priorities lie where they should. With the Order. However, I am not trusting you anymore to do it discreetly. I want to see it with my own eyes.” With that, Snoke pressed the button on the phone on his table.

 

“Demona, can you please let Ms. Niima come in?”

 

The color left the world as Kylo’s heart sank. The woman he loved would walk in just a second and he would be the one to crush her dreams. Or crush his whole world forever.

 

_Rey_.

 

_I’m being torn apart._

It didn’t take more than a few blinks until the huge colonial doors swung open and revealed Rey’s silhouette. How was is possible that she was even more stunning than twenty minutes ago when he saw her from behind the door while he was walking towards the uncertainty?

He could see how intimidated she was. In almost two years with the company, she never once had to consult with Snoke in person. 

 

Her frightened deer eyes that found his finally kicked in his survival instincts.

 

Gone was the paralysis. He needed a plan. Fast. And he knew what he wanted.

 

The old man’s eyes burned on his back and Kylo turned to meet them with a mask of determination.

 

Snoke returned his gaze with one of his ugly smirks. The satisfaction evident on his wrinkled features.

 

“Where there was conflict, I now see resolve,” Snoke remarked smugly, exhaling a long drag from his lungs.

 

Kylo nodded in deep understanding. _Yes, resolve. Yes._

 

“I know what I have to do,” he answered and then, clutching the folder with her termination letter turned to look at his gorgeous girl who stood there, confused and vulnerable seeing the exchange play out between the two men.

 

_I know what I have to do._

 


	2. Bad Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Listen, I do not care how committed you are! I need someone who can work like my right hand and you are decidedly not qualified for this job,” he interrupted her tub-thumping. “Whoever you are, you go back to the sandbox and do not dare call me again. I don’t have time to fucking babysit right now.”_  
> 
>  _With that, he terminated the call._  
> 
>  
> 
> _Rey saw black spots. Two minutes into Kylo Ren and she was a wreck already._
> 
>  
> 
>  _But this asshole came to the wrong neighborhood._  
> 
> _Rey Niima wasn’t to be written off as a nobody without any reason. Not even by a prick like Kylo fucking Ren! ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here we are a surprise update on Thursday night (TGIT, right?) :D
> 
> only one more day to go until it's weekend!
> 
> This chapter goes out to all the fellow employees with a difficult boss.
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy it!

Rey Niima was excited.  
  
One could almost say it was the second most exciting day of her life since she got the call of having been hired by First Order Law Firm. However, there was nothing pleasant about the excitement washing through the brunette’s veins while she entered the second floor of the firm and made her way towards her new working space.  
  
She didn’t feel the enthralling excitement of unpacking her first chocolate bar at the age of thirteen.  
  
This was different.  
  
It felt closer to an adrenaline rush before going to battle.  
  
Or at least Rey imagined that soldiers needing to prove themselves a similar kind of anxiety before taking up a challenge.  
  
Still, she was no soldier, just a young lawyer needing to make a name for herself outside of the classroom.  
  
The fact that her new boss was rumored to be a self-opinionated workaholic snob didn’t ease her nerves either. The infamous Kylo Ren himself, closer of the city. The lovely lady from HR delivered the news of her appointment with an assuring smile upon her face like she wasn’t going to tell her two seconds later that “you will probably need to part with the firm soon, because Mr. Ren can’t stand working with other people”.

But that was only gossip, wasn’t it?  
  
Whatever it was, Rey was not going to yield.  
  
Come hell or high water.  
  
She had worked hard for this job, and the fact alone that she was assigned to a senior counsel as associate within her first months (which hardly happened) spoke for her abilities. This appointment basically meant a chance to skip some steps on the career ladder and Rey came to this firm to conquer and win.  
  
Make _Partner by 35,_ she remembered her long-term goal.  
  
_And Finn is also working for Ren, so it can’t be too bad..._  
  
Her office felt especially luxurious after the abandoned basement room she had to endure during her first weeks of her permanent employment.

The room was situated diagonally face of the corner office of Kylo Ren. The sudden proximity to him made her pulse flare, although Ren himself has not entered the office for two months due to a secondment at a famous automotive company.  
  
In fact, Rey has never seen him in person ever since the first day of work and his photo was missing in the email system too.  
  
She realized with a growing uneasiness that she wouldn’t even recognize him if he were to come in. And neither Google nor Facebook offered any useful help either. So, Rey did the only thing she could do until she was given a proper task by her new mentor: unpack and set up her laptop with a nervous exhale.  
  
It didn’t take long for Finn to find her in her new space, informing her that HR has phoned Kylo to tell him the wonderful news about his new ‘back up team’.  
  
Seems like news travelled fast, because half an hour later Rey’s phone was ringing. It was the same ringtone as always, but she would have sworn under oath that this time it rang right out _angrily_. The caller ID displayed Kylo Ren’s name.

 

 _There is only one first impression, Rey, don’t fuck this up_ , she reminded herself, before picking up.

  
  
“Hello” Rey greeted politely, her hands shaking a bit due to her nervousness.

"Who are you?" a deep voice roared impatiently at the other end, which made her freeze.

 

This man, was - indeed - for the lack of better description _fucking rude._ Rey fought back the urge to retort and instead poured all her sunshine voice into the line.  
  
"I am Rey Niima, your new associate, I am very much looking forward to work with you,” she informed him energetically, but was cut short by an unfriendly reply.  
  
"Previous work experience?" the man at the other end barked impatiently.

  
" I… uh…This is my first job as an associate.... I just finished university," she admitted, although sensing that this wouldn’t sit well with the man.

Kylo was silent for an agonizingly long time, before she heard his breathing speed up, right before he exploded.  
  
"WHAT? Is this a fucking _joke_?” he yelled into the phone so loudly that Rey winced.  
  
“They assign me a fucking newbie? In the middle of a beauty contest for a major client? Is Hux trying to jeopardize me?!"

 

Rey fought her stupor melt away as a venomous rage crawled up in her.

 

“Mr. Ren,” she began in a shaky voice resolutely, afraid of crossing a line, “I can _assure_ you that I am a very committed person, and that --”

“Listen, I do not _care_ how _committed_ you are! I _need_ someone who can work like my right hand and as a freshly graduated associate, you are decidedly _not_ qualified for this job,” he interrupted her tub-thumping. “Whoever you are, you go back to the sandbox and do not dare call me again. I will inform HR to re-appoint you immediately. I don’t have time to fucking babysit right now.”

 

With that, he terminated the call.

 

Rey saw black spots dance in the field of her vision as she tried to force herself to breath and not collapse sobbing onto her desk.

 

Two minutes into Kylo Ren and she was a wreck already.

 

But this asshole came to the wrong neighborhood.

 

Now angry herself, Rey brutally rang off the handset of the phone while fuming. Niima wasn’t a person to be pushed aside! She wasn’t to be _written off_ as a nobody without any reason. Not even by a prick like Kylo fucking Ren!

 

*****

Kylo clenched his right fist until his knuckles turned white after he finished his call with Mrs. Seymour from HR department. Not only was it extremely unnerving for him to speak with such a sunshine type of person but he hadn’t succeeded with his original goal either. This newbie will be working under him. At least until his secondment was finished.

 

“Unfortunately, Mr. Ren, this is a call from Mr. Snoke. You are to work within a team, otherwise he fears you won’t be able to close in time,” he recalled the apologetic voice of the elder employee.

 

 _Snoke. So, this is not Hux’s doing? Why does Snoke fear that I won’t close on time?_ Thoughts of insecurity rushed through him, before he decided to press the issue further and to get a better deal at least: “I see. If this is the case then give me a competent team. I want Phasma and Mitaka.”

 

_They know how to work at least. Other than this sapling…_

 

It didn’t even take Mrs. Seymour a second to answer: “I am afraid Mr. Ren, Mrs. Phasma and Mr. Mitaka are working with Mr. Hux on his current project with Mustafar Inc.”

_Great. That asshole got the competent team…_

 

The notion was enough to make the vein on Kylo’s forehead pop out. Anger fueling his system and before he could think of other senior associates to poach, Mr. Seymour had already spoken again. “I am afraid Miss Niima is the only free lawyer we have available at the moment. But I assure you, her school achievements were fantastic! She is a quick learner---”

  
Kylo didn’t even allow that woman to waste one more second of his precious time with her worthless efforts and he slammed the phone to terminate the call

 

He really didn’t have the time to coach a fresh graduate into the correct ways of drafting. In his experience, it was faster to do the task himself instead of explaining.

 

Kylo decided in a second that he didn’t need anyone to finish the job.

He would show Snoke that he was more productive than Hux, even when alone. He could sign this client all by himself.  
And as soon as he would return to the firm, this Miss Niima could go to hell…

 

***

 

It took only three days for this job to chew and spit out Kylo.  
  
His hair was a mess and his breath smelled like Red Bull (his usual green tea just didn’t do it this time).

The only luxury he allowed himself was the shower in the basement he took advantage of in the early morning hours. The lines swam away before his eyes from being overworked, but there was no time for him to catch some sleep.  
  
The request just kept pouring in and it took a considerable effort for him to keep up the pulled-together facade.  
  
The client may not sniff any of his fatigue.

 

The closing needed to be done within the next 3 weeks and while he was fine with writing the several contracts and chattel mortgages, he struggled with proofreading all the documents for errors other than basic spellcheck.  
  
It was a risky game, further heightening his blood pressure.  
  
He was fucking going to die next week going at this pace.

  
Usually he didn’t have problems to finish his work on time.  
  
He was a dedicated person. A workaholic, some might even have said. So, what was the difference to this job?

  
Simple.

 

Snoke had promised this client that the closing will happen within 2 months. That was the condition for signing them as a global key client for First Order.

 

_And the closing is my ticket to become equity partner… Fuck._

 

Thus, Kylo was facing the painful truth: he has barely slept for more than 6 hours in the last three days. The quality of his work was declining fast, as was his efficiency.

  
Ergo he needed some real rest.

 

And as reluctantly he came to realize that he actually needed help to finish this job on time.

Snoke had been right - again.

 _  
You better swallow your pride, Kylo, otherwise, all the work you put into the past six years would go down the drain.._. He was a so close to becoming equity partner before Hux did, he practically could draft his new name cards.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, he would have to try with that Niima girl for the lack of better.

 

Groaning in frustration, Kylo did what most people would do in his position. He opened a new tab on his laptop and began to Google.

_Niima. What was her first name again?_

He visited the First Order website to find that out. HR usually updated the site very frequently, so they must have included a profile of her.

 

And there it was. _Rey Niima - Associate._ Kylo yawned, while he lazily scrolled to her name and clicked.  
  
What he saw made his fatigue fly away in an instant.

 

He was greeted by a profile picture of a potential supermodel.

 

Straight teeth, tanned skin, simmering eyes and freckles.

 

 _So --- many --- freckles_.

 

He gulped. A stunning beauty above question. She looked young. _Bloody_ young.

 

Just as he feared.

 

Her alma mater was Coruscant Law School, (graduated summa cum laude) so they had something in common. An LLM in mergers and acquisitions from the renowned Alderaan University abroad. Well, at least she wasn’t new to the material he dealt with.

 

And did he just read alumni of the Skywalker Foundation? His blood began to boil as soon as he read the name of his mother’s organization. Skywalker Foundation was a non-profit that aided talented orphans and students with a disadvantaged background.

 

_So, this Niima girl is an upstart? She doesn’t look like one…_

Kylo’s dark orbs scanned the girl’s image again. Scrutinizing it.  
  
_Why are you so fucking beautiful?!_

 

She didn’t look like a poor girl in the picture. She seemed to be classy and assertive, like she had spent her childhood going to brunches in the golf club every Saturday to discuss the latest investment trends while sipping handpicked tea.

 

Kylo furrowed his eyebrows. He wanted so much to feel that something didn’t add up about this girl. Maybe she cheated his mother to get that scholarship?

 

He proceeded scrolling the results, skipping the articles she published about her LLM thesis, and finally, --- social media accounts.

 

Her Facebook featured her without the makeup from the law firm’s website and she looked even younger, completely exhilarated, her mouth in a big open, all-teeth grin, both hands forming thumbs up. The caption _“Pilgrimage to my holy place”_. The cover photo was watermarked with a Greenpeace logo, a plastic one-way bag photoshopped into an iceberg. _Planet or plastic?_.

 

Kylo felt his head splitter. She was all sugar coat and naivety. He would have bet a bigger sum on her phone having some kind of motivational quote on the lock screen against the sunset in Bali. This disaster of a chick was his help to take on a global client. _This_.

 

He wanted to cry or to shred this office to pieces. Or both at the same time. No matter how hot she was, he could never like someone so delirious. _What was she thinking joining the First Order? What was HR thinking hiring her?_ They weren’t the good guys at this firm! They were predators, gladiators for hire. She didn’t fit in here. But unless he fired her right away, she was his best chance.

 

He groaned.

 

“Let’s get this over with,” he murmured as he dialed her number.

 

She answered after a few beeps.

 

“Mr. Ren, how can I help you?” Her voice was lilting again, exited and also a bit anxious. Too eager to be genuine.

 

“I have decided to give you a chance, Miss…” he trailed off pretending not to remember her name. _Better not let her know I spent 20 minutes stalking her._

 

“Niima. Rey Niima,” she helped him out, but he didn’t miss how her previously cheerful tone changed to something icy cold.

 

“Right. So, Miss Niima. As you might be aware, we are in the final stage of a beauty contest for signing a new global key client. The closing is three weeks away. I am not going to sugarcoat this. If you want to survive your novitiate, I expect you to work as hard as you can.” He paused to see how she would take this.

 

“Yes, Mr. Ren.”

 

Hm. She did not seem to be shocked at all.

 

“I need you to be available 24/7 for the upcoming weeks until the signing,” he tried to pressure her again.

 

“Yes, of course,” she answered again like his request was the most natural thing in the world.

 

“I also need all of your phone numbers.”

 

“You have them in the system, Mr. Ren, but of course---”

 

“ _All_ of them,” he interrupted her with force.

 

Silence.

 

“Your personal numbers too,” he clarified.

 

“I don’t think that confirms office policy,” she retorted.

 

“And I think you do not _understand._ I need 100% commitment. First Order is not a kindergarten. Didn't they tell you what this at the induction day, Miss Niima?"

 

God, that's why he hated newbies.

 

“They did,” she admitted hesitantly.

 

“Then why are you surprised? I need to be able to contact you _at --- all --- times_. I do not want to take the risk of your work phone being down for any reasons as I - sadly - cannot go over to your desk and put pressure on you in person if something needs to be done immediately.  Do you understand that, Miss Niima?”

 

Yes. This was all professional. _Absolutely not abusing my power to get the number of my new hot associate just because I can._ Only a backup option in case something went south. He didn't trust her one bit. He needed to have control over the situation. What was about to come wouldn’t be an easy ride.

 

“Yes, I understand,” she answered in a voice that gave away no emotion.

 

“Good. Have them ---”

 

“But Mr. Ren,” she interrupted him, “I also would like to have _your_ personal numbers in case emergency strikes.”

 

Now it was his time to be speechless for a second. Her clever move caught him completely off guard. Perhaps there was more to this earth lover then he originally thought?

 

“That is a reasonable request, I suppose,” he answered after clearing his throat. _Fuck, I really need to sleep before I start writing her blanco checks!_  “I will email you the information alongside with the next assignments. I need them done by 7 am my time.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Ren. You’ll have them back a bit earlier than that so you can review them,” she promised.

 

After hastily explaining the tasks to her and sending out the necessary documents, Kylo _finally_ clocked out at 2 am in his time zone. Rey’s deadline was short, a little more than 6 hours. This was going to be an all-nighter for the young associate but for him, _almost_ 5 hours of sleep.

_This will be heaven._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *disclaimer: don't try this at work! :D but we all are Rey, right?? Like it would feel so good just to stick it up to a boss like Kylo!
> 
> some lawyer words explained:
> 
>  **beauty contest:** this expression refers to the stage when clients get offers from various law firms. In this phase, the firm usually works for free/little fee and tries to impress the big client to engage them. 
> 
> **secondment:** when a law firm sends a one of their lawyers to work at the client's office / location itself. It can sometimes stretch up to months or years.
> 
> Do you want to talk more about Reylo? Lawyering? Anything else?
> 
> Hit us up at
> 
> \- Hosnianprime: [reylotrashpiler](http://www.reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com)  
> \- Trueffle123: [galaxytrueffle](http://www.galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com)


	3. I knew you were trouble when you walked in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> We are back with another chapter *excited*!
> 
> This time the long awaited face to face meeting will occure...
> 
> What will it be like?
> 
> Read on and find out <3 !

Kylo travelled with the busy elevator to the 102nd floor, ready to enter the office for the first time in months. His suit was ironed properly, his black leather TOD’s sparkled in the neon lights of the corridor’s lamps. Only armed with his matching montblanc suitcase, he was ready to face the staff of First Order. Actually looking forward to see the sour expression on the ginger’s face at the reminder that HE was offered to become equity partner. Not Hux. 

 

_ I should have taken a whole camera crew to get a picture of his ratty reflection… _ Kylo thought gloatingly, his ego having reached a new level. 

 

Pushing the glassy double doors open he saw how the cute redheaded receptionist at the entrance lowered her head with a flirty smile at his sight. Even if he knew that this woman didn’t like him for his character, it gave him a damn good feeling to know that his peers admired him.    
  
Women in the business looked up to him.    
  
Some delusional beings even wanted to secure a place at his side… a permanent one.  _ Gold digger alarm _ .    
  
But this was the price that he paid for making half a million a year without having a respectable wife at his side.    
  
Not that he minded the attention… and not that he didn't use it accordingly, from time to time if his spare time allowed it. 

 

Returning the desk lady’s charming greeting with a stiff nod of his own, Kylo headed straight towards his usual spot. 

 

**_Former_ ** _ office.  _

 

Now that he had closed the last deal successfully, he became an equity partner. And as such he was entitled to a bigger corner office, one of the prestigious ones overlooking the imposant skyline of the city with two glass windows instead of facing the second tower of the skyline tower First Order was seated in. He was informed that a crew had set up his new office already, but he still needed to collect his crew and his personal items. An act he actually detested, but he could just get his new team to do this kind of stuff for him. Couldn’t he?

 

_ A propos _ . 

 

Today would be the day he would face his new, always-happy male secretary and Niima for the first time. And he couldn’t deny the truth the he was actually curious what both of his semi-competent workers would be like in real life... Kylo straightened his back before turning around the corner that lead him into the corridor with his old office door. Noting that most doors he passed in the corridor so far were closed and only the glass front revealed that inside fellow lawyers were busy phoning clients or drafting documents.

 

_ Seemingly,nothing has changed… _

 

Only things  _ had  _ changed. Not far from his position he heard the strident laughter of a woman echoe through the hall. Kylo couldn't help but to lift an eyebrow. He has heard crying before, sobs even.    
  
But laughter was something new.    
  


_ Who was laughing in the office at 09:30 am?  _ _   
_ _ This was the First Order for heaven’s sake. Not McDonalds. _

 

Once he approached the source of the noise, the newly appointed equity partner became aware that it were  _ his  _ colleagues that seemed to overflow with happiness.    
  
He was not pleased.    
  
Weren’t they supposed to scout for new mandators from the business newspapers?

 

“And then we went to Barney’s...that guy from Tinder and I. God, I don’t even know why I decided to go with him...he was so creepy. Always staring-” 

 

Abruptly coming to a halt, Kylo decided to check upon his employees now, instead of reviewing the plans for his new workspace.    
  
Get a proper introduction, you know.    
  
So without caring to knock he stopped in the doorway and stiffly regarded the scenery before him. 

 

Again, he was shocked about what he found.

 

Finn and Niima were chatting happily, like it was the most natural thing for them to do. His secretary, who sat with his back to the door, leaned forward in interest while listening to the brunette’s apparently latest Tinder getaway.    
  
Niima sat unceremoniously at the corner of the secretary's desk and gesticulated excitedly. 

 

It was only then that Kylo really got sight of  _ her _ . 

 

A pair of black ballerinas at the end of long, toned legs, accentuated by the velvet texture of nylon stockings.    
  
Her form fitting black dress which left him wondering of the location of other freckles on her athletic figure was complemented with a floral scarf.    
  
It was almost winter, after all.    
  
Her lips were reddish pink, just like the flower pattern, her dark brown hair cascading in thick locks to her neck, forming a elegant bobby. 

 

Kylo was bereft of speech and kept staring at thunderstruck.    
  
He even forgot to breath for a few moments.    
  
So  _ this _ , was Rey Niima.   
Fuck, her facebook profile picture hadn’t lied. She  _ was _ of supermodel material. Full of life.    
  
So this was the girl he kept calling at impossible hours. 

 

She almost certainly spoke to him on the phone lying in her bed in her nightgown.    
  
_ Maybe _ even _ naked?  _ __   
__   
The same girl whom he asked if she got laid enough in a fit of rage. 

 

Well. He would have volunteered as tribute to remedy that, for sure now that he actually saw her in person. 

 

_ Get your act together Kylo...what kind of delusional and unprofessional though is that anyway? _

 

Thus accordingly he willed himself not to dwell too much on that thought. 

 

This girl was a junior associate. HIS junior associate. Now meaning an  _ equity partner’s  _ junior associate.  _ Firm policy section 13.4, Kylo, remember the firm policy which forbids any personal relationships between employees of different seniority.  _

 

Right in that moment, Rey noticed him in the corner of her vision and with a flick of her hand signalled Finn to wait a second. She turned to him with a radiant, polite smile and asked genuinely, still in her seat, 

 

“Can I help you with something?”

 

Finn, now catching up on the situation behind his back, turned to follow the gaze of Rey. Kylo up until that moment didn’t know how a black dude looked like when the “color left his face”, as the language formulated, but now got a demonstration in person.    
  
And it was fucking terrifying.    
  
But he couldn’t linger too long on the look on his secretary’s face, because he absolutely wanted to inform this vision of a woman who she was dealing with. 

 

_ Two can play a game, girl. _

 

He answered as nonchalantly as possible, 

 

“Yes. I am looking for my new associate, Rey Niima.”

 

Rey’s smile faltered gradually as the understanding dawned on her. 

 

There was something familiar about this mountain of a man in his tailored black suit that she couldn’t quite put her finger on before speaking. 

Now she knew why. 

 

In the doorway stood no stranger, but the one and only Kylo Ren. _   
_ _ Her. fucking.  _ **_boss_ ** . 

  
She should have recognised him by his voice by now...but Rey hadn’t even considered that a man like this was Kylo Ren. Usually over-achievers like him were the bookworm nerdy type. Thick glasses and a suit, that did not fit quite perfectly. But not THIS.

 

his… this… commanding sex god in a lawyer disguise.    
  
Kylo Ren was nothing Rey had pictured him during frustrating work marathons. He was not a typical, slightly overweight, balding-by-thirty-one lawyer with glasses and greasy hair. 

 

No, Kylo Ren was… different.    
  
His fashion sense was just as broodying as his phone calls - black shirt with all black suit, accentuated by a black silk lapel and matching tie.   
  
He was tall, very tall and not even the thick fabric could hide the fact that he must have been shredded underneath the layers.    
  
His broad shoulders spanned the garmet perfectly.    
  
Rey involuntarily thought of a panther, especially as she caught his gleaming stare. Predatory.    
Dangerous and prickling with an air of commanding superiority. 

 

A combination that usually caused Rey to get almost painfully wet… 

 

But given that the man standing in front of him was her asshole of a boss whom she absolutely, categorically  _ hated, _ her body couldn’t decide how to react. 

 

_ Damn _ .The saying was true: nobody is perfect.

 

Meanwhile Ren’s dark brown eyes seemed to rip out her soul right there on the spot and she couldn’t help herself but stare back at him, mouth agape. Caught like a deer in the headlights, unable to evade the fatal crash. 

 

The only odd thing about his appearance was his face.    
  
He was not what the majority would describe as classically handsome. The nose too prominent, the lips very plump, almost sensual for such an off-putting man, the face dusted with varying size of beauty marks and freckles. His long hair must have hidden a pair of  _ huge _ ears. Somehow, his face didn’t look symmetrical at  _ all _ . 

 

And yet…  _ and yet... _

 

The whirlwind of emotions made her paralyzed and long seconds of awkward silence settled on the three of them. 

 

So  _ this  _ was Kylo Ren. 

 

The demon that was sent from hell to torment her, yell at her while Rey tried her best to get the documents sorted in an impossible short amount of time...the man who called her at 3:45 am regularly for the past three weeks to tell her to proofread and crosscheck his draft or to do a research “right now”. 

 

Who never even  _ once  _ muttered a resemblance of gratitude for her hard work that allowed him to become equity partner. 

 

The very same man that had the nerve to insinuate whether she got fucked enough as she answered him grumpily after his call had gotten her out of bed at an ungodly hour (again!). 

 

That very same man was the person standing in front of her with a look that called to her carnal desires like a siren’s song.  _ That  _ Kylo Ren.

 

That Kylo Ren who she did not recognize. And by that disrespected. Her boss. Holding the power over her job. 

 

Rey suppressed the urge to whine and combust on the spot. Instead, she did the  _ only  _ thing that seemed to be working with this man.

 

“Present and speaking,” she rose from her seat with a smug assertiveness like nothing had happened. She extended her hand firmly, her charming smile returning to her face.

 

Kylo - again - felt that this woman could dance out of his carefully constructed traps like a fox. 

 

She wasn’t small for a woman but he still towered over her as he took her hand to shake it. Her grip was surprisingly strong, and he did not hold back as he planned to, but made sure not to crush her. 

 

_ She needs those hands to draft today, Ren. _ Rey weathered his squeeze, although her knuckles turned white. 

 

“Kylo Ren,” he introduced himself over their interlocked hands and eyes. They didn’t even blink. The tension rippled through the air and Kylo would have sworn that the time-space continuum cracked for a moment. This woman was going to be the death of him. He had no power over her. At least not the way he was used to hold power over other people. 

 

She was the very definition of trouble.

 

It was as if they had a moment. A strange fateful encounter. 

Their eyes lingering too long on each other. The world around them drifting into background. 

 

Luckily there was the voice of reason, adding excitedly: “And I am Finn.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just sense tension here?
> 
> How do you think Rey handled the situation?  
> Do you like Finn?
> 
> Please drop us a comment or leave a kudo, so we know whether you like where this fic is going <3 !  
> Of course you should also feel encouraged to bookmark this fic ;-)
> 
> Wanna talk some more about SW or Reylo?  
> Hosnianprime --> reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com  
> Trueffle123 --> galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com
> 
> See you next week <3 !


	4. The New Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo gets an official "fresh partner" party where Rey and Kylo both make some realizations...

 

 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Snoke began, standing in the front of the crowded room in the luxurious hotel lobby dominated by a crystal chandelier of the size of a smaller whale, “it is my great pleasure and honor to announce our newest equity partner, Kylo Ren.”

 

A thunder of applause erupted and Snoke stepped aside to direct the attention on the tall man, who thanked the crowd humbly, mouthing silent ‘thank you’s and clapping his hands together extended towards the other men. He tried to maintain a composed face.

 

But it damn it…

 

It felt so fucking, deliciously _good_. And the endeavor of projecting an at least somewhat grateful aura was getting harder every time Kylo caught sight of Hux, whose face was almost as red as his hair by now.

_That's right you sucker, I beat you again,_ Kylo gloated inwardly.

 

But it was not the time to delve into the feeling of triumph over his colleague yet. Just the moment as the room felt silent again, Snoke continued his toast.

 

“It is always a great leap for our company to appoint a new equity partner, but I have to confess, when it comes to Kylo, I see the first generation who was entirely raised by the First Order succeed. Not all of you may know, but I invited Kylo to work at the Order right out of the classroom. I am confident to say that my intuition was right,” the wrinkled old man smiled.

 

Rey, who had been observing from the edge of the circle, felt the urge to vomit. If that was Snoke’s idea of smile, he must have learned it from the Joker. There was something awry in the fondness he spoke about Kylo - an undercurrent of possessiveness and superiority. It reminded her of the way breeders spoke about their most prized stock bull... which felt even more disturbing and unnatural.

 

To tell the truth, the brunette couldn't decide who she hated more at the moment. Kylo, for sure. He hadn't even once thanked her for her help with closing this deal. A deal - now Rey understood - that helped Kylo become the celebrated star of the firm while she, who suffered just as much, or even more, lay forgotten in the shadows.

 

Maybe, if she were a man, like these mid-40s, slightly balding ones with the anatomical appeal of a spider, their stiff belly, pregnant with too many award-winning wines and might, poking forward uglily. Her glance roamed over her accomplished male colleagues and another wave of discomfort hit her...

 

Rey shuddered.

 

It wasn't a good idea for her as a young woman, and an underling to stay for too long given the dangerous mixture of alcohol and men who knew little boundaries. Phasma, a fellow colleague who worked together with Hux, had advised her briefly not to stay too long with the crowd… She had mouthed something about: “They don’t like it…” And Rey hadn’t understood back then. But now she began to see that this gathering was heading into a direction she, as a female, wouldn’t feel comfortable with…

 

Assessing the situation again, he caught sight her immediate supervisor, standing out of the crowd as a sore thumb.

 

Rey had to concede that he, at least, looked good.

_Good to eat._

 

The charcoal tailored suit with the bow tie and white shirt accentuated his imposing figure. The outfit he had chosen emphasized his modesty, which he so desperately tried to display for the others. 

 

_Would the fabric feel as nice under her hands when she roamed her fingers over his dress shirt as she thought it would?_

She quickly shook away the thought angrily, while grabbing a glass of champagne from the waiter and downing half of the portion in one gulp.

 

_Fucking… infuriating Ren._

There was more talking in the front before they officially opened the festivities. Even if she absolutely hated everything this evening stood for, Rey wasn't as proud as to skip the free food. _Delicious, five-star_ free food.

 

It had been Ren’s turn to speak by now. And if he didn’t like basking in  the attention, then Rey didn’t know who would. He had even cracked a joke. The bastard. Usually he was as grim as a samurai outside of a war season...but now he was comically praising how hard it had been for him to climb the ladder ever since he started working for the firm. And still...no word of him about his team. About her... After Kylo  had finished his hymn of self-praise, the buffet was finally opened and lawyers hurried to get the best bites first. She decided to behave as discreetly as it humanly was possible, stuffing her head in frustration, eating, maybe out of spite, everything she laid eyes upon - beef Burgoyne then Sacher cake, then shrimps - not letting good taste or general etiquette of table manners limit her feast.

 

A few plates into gormandizing, a deep voice made her almost choke on her steak.

 

“I see you are enjoying yourself,” he remarked.

 

Rey chewed first and swallowed in order to save the crumbles of her dignity.

 

“Not like my hours wouldn't pay for this food, right?” she quipped sarcastically while reaching for the chocolate clad strawberries.

 

Then, taking her champagne, she looked Kylo in the eyes as sardonically as she could, raising it,

 

“Congratulations, by the way,” she toasted with a barely concealed venom, proceeding to bite off the strawberry with spite, making a good show of letting its pink fluid run around her fingers like blood. “We all know how hard you worked for this job to get done…”

 

Kylo was left speechless for a few seconds, completely astonished by his associate’s boldness in expressing her hate with such an elegance.

 

It was darkly erotic in his eyes; the way the red liquid stained her fingers and she ever so subtly licked them off. He understood the metaphor - that she was wishing it was his blood on her hands - but he could only stare and hope that the blood rushing frantically to his groin would not produce a too evident bulge right now.

The air was loaded with tension.

 

They kept staring at each other in silence, each waiting for the other's move.

_Come on,_ _say something,_ Kylo spurred himself.

 

But there was only the indistinguishable chatter around them, forgotten in the background.

In that moment, Rey noticed how the few female lawyers and senior associates diffused and much younger girls took their places. She wanted to snort. Phasma had been right. This was not a party for _her kind_.  

 

“It's my cue to say goodbye,” she continued, not waiting any longer for a reaction from Ren. “Enjoy the evening, _partner.”_ Kylo at first looked at the brunette with puzzled amazement, not understanding what she was implying to. Only as one of the favorite girls of Snoke showed up on the table next to them, just before mouthing a lascivious “hello” towards Kylo, he understood what Rey meant.

 

Ugh...well. This was part of a lawyer’s life in the First Order, too.

Actually their firm had been famous for their after work events…  
  
Not that Kylo had ever cherished these get-togethers (this would be a lie actually, because he felt like a king on his first party with the Order), but with the way Rey was looking at him now, he felt particularly ashamed.  
  
Did she think he enjoyed paying for a woman’s affection?

Did she think that he was such a man?

Without leaving him a chance to say something, Rey had brushed past him Kylo was just about to turn to follow her, when Snoke clapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Kylo, my boy,” the old man cooed. “I would like to introduce you a friend of mine.”

 

When Kylo turned, his breath hitched out of shock. A very young, breathtakingly beautiful girl was standing at the side of Snoke.

_A friend, right. A 10-thousand-dollar friend._

Her hair dark, unruly waves, framed her remarkable soft face where under her strong brows almond-shaped, huge, gold-green eyes doe eyes were staring at him no doubt catching as his attention flickered to her plush, cherry-red lips under her soft, small nose. She did not wear much make-up, he noticed. A skintight midnight blue Hervé Léger dress revealing every curve she called her own.

 

Kylo gulped.

 

Fuck, he was already half aroused… and he liked what he saw.

 

But...it didn’t feel right.

This was not how he wanted the evening to go...

 

“Hello Mr. Ren, my name is Destiny. I would like to congratulate you…” the vixen whispered seductively, displaying the perfect combination of Madonna and whore with the sparkle in her big eyes.

 

Kylo quirked an eyebrow, before looking at Snoke. He found the smug, knowing smirk on the face of his mentor, who clearly found it perfectly moral to buy his pupil a hooker for doing good in a test. His gaze was a dangerous invitation, whispering _“go on, boy, take her, she is all yours”_.

 

Kylo felt his shoulders tense. There was no escape.

So he did what every male lawyer at the First Order would have done...and nodded towards his mentor. He hoped it came off as a thank you. Then he proceeded placing his free, sweaty, hand against the girl’s bare arms and lead her away from Snoke.

 

 _God, is she even of age?_ he thought as the second hand embarrassment hit right after he took another glance at the girl’s reflection.

 

“So, tell me about yourself,” he said to Destiny, trying to recreate a resemblance of courting, knowing that he had a reputation to defend… (He couldn't help though to glance around nervously to inventory the witnesses of him leaving with the girl.)

 

Destiny seemed amused by his almost tangible nervousness and proceeded to spill her perfectly constructed lie about some university studies throughout the elevator ride up until his room in the hotel. Kylo kept nodding and smiling at her in the right places of her blunter while politely ushering her towards his room as quickly as it was possible.

As soon as they closed the door, Kylo's charming facade crumbled. His whole body stiffened. Snoke was out of his mind, getting escorts looking like dressed up school girls for his party. If anybody found out, his name would be smeared. So much for making partner. His hands raked through his hair in irritation. Fucking great.

 

He crossed the room with two long strides and poured himself a whisky.

 

“Sir,” the escort purred and he snapped his head in the direction of her voice. Oh, right, she is still here.

 

The girl started to sway her hips towards him, pushing the stripes of her gown down on her shoulders as an unmistakable invitation.

 

Panic and anger rose in him at the same time as she advanced. _Oh, Lord, what have gotten myself into?_

 

“Stop!” he ordered hastily, not knowing how else to gain control that seemed to slip from him, although the girl was nothing but pliant.

 

“Okay,” she wondered a little defensively.

 

Kylo took a big gulp of his drink, looking up and down the girl. She couldn't be more than, what, 18-19?

 

“How old are you?” he asked her with resignation.

 

“I'm 21,” she replied flatly, but her eyes briefly flickered to his drink as she spoke.

 

“Don't you fucking lie to me,” he growled.

 

She swallowed audibly, and nodded, her seductive allure cracking.

 

“I'm 19,” she admitted in a whisper.

 

“Fucking great,” Kylo muttered and drank again. He started to shuffle around, shaking his head and cursing under his breath. He wasn't going to bed a near child.

 

The girl started to grow anxious.

 

“Is there a problem, Sir?” she inquired worriedly.

 

Kylo didn't answer. _Where the fuck is my wallet?_ He dug into his suit jacket but found nothing. He strode to his briefcase, but only saw documents. _Coat. Right._

 

He charged for the wardrobe where he deposited his coat and began to dig through the pockets like he was looking for his asthma inhaler in the middle of an allergic reaction.

 

“I am of legal age, sir,” she tried to reassure him again. He could swear that he _heard_ her biting on her lips. _Was she punished if she didn't deliver? No doubt. What a silly consideration. Poor thing._

 

He finally found it and exhaled in relief.

 

“That's okay,” he turned to face her, more composed. He took out cash worth 500 euros.

 

The girl froze. He assumed that it was a lot of money, and her reaction only confirmed it.

 

“I don't care why you do what you do, whether you are legally allowed to consent to anything in your free will, you are almost a child. Take this,” he extended the cash, “tell them I fucked you silly and be on your way.”

 

She stared at the money. Then at him. Then at the money again.

 

“For Christ's sake, take it already!” he almost yelled and waved the money again.

She snatched it from his hand like a lightening.

 

“Thank you,” she whispered.

 

Kylo stepped to the side to make way for her and she darted for the door. He didn't look back until the lock clicked closed softly.

He fell on the bed, limbs spread and loudly sighed. _What the fuck?_ The ceiling was suddenly very interesting.

 

A fucking child. That's what Snoke wanted to gift him. Like an object. Was he really so pathetic looking that his own boss thought he needed to pay a prostitute to get laid?

 

He didn't have much time outside of work, that was true. Courting a woman was something he hadn't done in a long time. Still, he knew he could have a broad selection of willingly consenting adults, the old-fashioned way, buying drinks and dinner and stuff.

 

Take for example his new associate. Niima. She seemed like a gin tonic type of girl. And somehow, he bet that despite her impeccable fashion taste she still would prefer a bar instead of a Michelin star restaurant. And she would probably want to be on top.

 

“What the hell, Kylo?!” he spoke out loudly and clapped his hands on his face as to hide his embarrassment from himself.

 

_Your goddamn associate?! You are fantasizing about your goddamn associate?! You should have taken this prostitute instead, you pathetic excuse of a man. Niima is off limits unless you want to lose your job!_

 

He growled. _No, no. You can't have her. Don't even think about it._

 

But all those threats he yelled at himself internally, were useless. “Don't think of the pink elephant, and suddenly a pink elephant is all you can see,” he mumbled.

 

Her cherry lips, her obviously faked, professionally polite smile that screamed “fuck you for my late-night hours, Kylo Ren, who made partner on my back”. Hazel eyes, chestnut ombre hair… and there he went, just refused a professional escort and left with an aching hardness _thinking of his associate who obviously hated him._

This was not the way he wanted his night to go.

 

Was he going to jerk off now, thinking of Rey Niima? Seriously?

 

That seemed as a dangerous road to take. Once he allowed her to get into his head, it would soon be his heart and he didn't suffer sleep deprivation in the last 2 months and burned 500,000 euros buying into the business to lose his job over an associate. No.

 

He willed himself to think of something else.

He would go on a hunt. Shouldn't be too hard, should it? He just told himself that he wasn't to be pitied with a prostitute.

 

“Let's see whether you have a little Solo in yourself left,” he mocked himself as he got dressed to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did you like this chapter? ungrateful bosses are the worst, right?  
> Or is he not so much of a monster after all? 
> 
>  [How I envisioned Kylo's date](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b56895b07c07c0351178c6d04fb6c073/tumblr_pbipv93F0j1t1t508o1_540.png)


	5. Encounters at lunchtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> We are back with another update...
> 
> and this time you will get A LOT. 
> 
> I actually believe this is the loooooongest chapter we wrote so far- and it was worth (at least in my opinion)!
> 
> Enjoy the tension ;-)

                                                                           

 

Since Kylo’s “inauguration” event, almost two months had passed. Unsurprisingly (because they have learned early on they have no choice), Rey and Kylo had returned to their work routine just fine. 

 

Well, at least they made it function. 

 

Both kept pretending that their little hostile flirt never took place. So, they started working on different cases. Closed two minor deals. 

 

Kylo was behaving as unfriendly as ever. But Rey never expected him to have a change of heart… She was grateful that at least the nightly calls have stopped. There was no need for them with no urgent deadline approaching and Rey found it nice to have a somewhat regular work rhythm. 

 

And to have Kylo’s presence contained where it belonged - out of her bed and at the office.

 

But given the regular overtime, Rey sometimes started to question where  _ exactly  _ her home was. She conceded, however, that if you decided to work for a law form like the First Order you shouldn’t be afraid to stay in late. Thus, Rey sucked up it and  didn’t complain.. After all, she was deemed to be worthy of being part of the top law firm of the world.

 

***

On Rey’s computer the sound of an incoming e-mail disturbed the silence and curious as Rey was, she couldn’t resist to check who had decided to write her. 

 

It could be a well-paying client sending her some documents she needed to review. Certainly, it could have also been her boss, the permanent ruler of hell, who decided to torment her a bit longer with another request…

 

Or…

 

It could have been Jessica.

 

Jessica Pava. 

 

Rey felt her heartbeat flutter upon seeing her friend’s name with anticipation while she opened the message.

 

Jessica had been her mentee from her scholarship program at the university. Two years her minor. Her eyes bright and her spirit fresh. Rey remembered that she enjoyed tutoring her, giving her tips about how to pass exams in Construction Law or simply offering advice about which class to enroll to. 

 

_ From: Jessica.Pava@newrepublic.com _

_ Sent: Thursday, April 14, 2018, 10:35 AM  _

_ To: Rey.Niima@firstorder.com _

_ Subject: Meet up? _

 

_ Hey Rey, _

 

_ Guess what?! I was hired at New Republic, the branch in the industrial area in Chandrila!!!! I still cannot believe it!!!  It’s been craaay these first few weeks, but I got some time off today. I am in the Capital and I was immediately thinking of you!! Sooo, if  you happen to have some spare time (which I know you do not have but I mean you need to eat at some point, right??), we could grab lunch?  _ _   
_ _ It would be so cool to catch up with you! _

_   
_ _ Text me if you have half an hour to squeeze me in: 0087-1679 9431. _

 

_ Xoxo _

_ Jess _

 

_ Jessica Pava _

_ Junior Associate _ _ ,  _

_ New Republic Law Firm _

_ 109 Reformation Avenue  _

_ 79816 Chandrila _

 

A grin appeared on Rey’s face as she quickly checked her schedule. 

 

Kylo had informed her before leaving his office that he would meet up Keith DarDar for a business lunch, which took place in some high-class gourmet restaurant. The food would probably be mouthwatering there… and Rey secretly had hoped while he spoke that Ren reconsidered to ask her to come along to meet with the important private equity fund manager. But, of course, the fucker had chosen not to ask for her company. Just an FYI, that he was out to have a good time. 

 

Not that Rey cared. The presumptuous ass could have literally asked her to tag along to network... but no. Of course not, Mr. High-and-Mighty-partner-Kylo-fucking-Ren didn’t care for the success of his associate.

 

Rey heard how her teeth clenched at the thought in frustration. Kylo had been a thorough lawyer and always provided her with very detailed feedback on every work. Which wasn’t so bad (if only he could have delivered it less bluntly!) but he truly lacked the insight to teach her how to connect with clients. Even though Finn said that he could be quite charming when speaking with them… he never showed her those skills. 

 

_ To hell with Kylo Ren!  _

 

But now Rey was left painfully craving something fancier than just her regular work lunch and she figured an excuse to celebrate her mentee’s first job would be the perfect occasion to indulge herself with something extraordinary. 

 

Quickly, Rey fished out her private phone from her bag and pulled up the messaging application.

 

**_Hi Jess, it’s me, Rey! I’d love to meet up with you! I was thinking sushi? I’ll treat you!! My little pride! :-* Rey_ **

 

After Jess has texted her back with a giant heart next to a sushi symbol in a few seconds, a bright smile spread on Rey’s face. She was now truly looking forward for the best part of her weekdays to start.

 

Lunchbreak.

 

Rey, former foster girl and dedicated pasta-pizza-seafood and sushi lover (she just loved food, get over it), adored her lunch breaks! One could even say she celebrated her walk to the nearby shopping mall with its various buffets like a holy pilgrimage. 

 

And guess what - lunch break just got better since she would meet Jessica again. They have been so close at university, but the contact faded a little during Rey’s studies abroad and her workload at the Order didn’t really left her time to think of anything other than her job. 

 

Rey knew that the sushi restaurant she suggested was more expensive than the average restaurant people tended to go to. But then again, they were in the Commercial and Banking Center of the town... ergo nothing ever  _ was _ really cheap. Rey still relished in the guilty pleasure to be able to afford such meals on a regular basis and didn’t really spend too much time second-guessing her choice. 

 

Her mouth watered as she was picturing the freshly cut ginger (not like in those cheap restaurants where they simply threw the stuff at you in plastic bags) and the miniature works of art they called food running up and down on those colorful plates…  Her stomach growled in accordance as she made her way towards the restaurant. 

 

Once again, Rey couldn’t help to let her thoughts wander to her personal tormentor.    
_   
_ _ Perhaps they are doing something shady again...like with that girl at his inauguration party...ugh...I don’t even want to think about it. _

 

Not that she was offended. She absolutely was  _ not _ . Who wanted to spend time with Mr. Hotshot-Asshole outside of the office anyway? 

 

_ I can climb the career ladder without Kylo’s help! I made it so far, on my own, without knowing him. I do have what it takes.   _

 

She  _ certainly _ didn’t need Kylo’s charity introduction to some shady, slimy bastard. No. She would get her own,  _ law-abiding _ clients.

 

Opening the restaurant door was like entering another world, just like in Chihiro and it made her drop all thoughts on Kylo immediately. An energetic “Irasshai mase” by the waitress signaled how honored they were to receive her. Rey smiled kindly as her eyes started to scan the tables for her gorgeous Asian friend. 

 

Jessica sat at a table so carefree like she remembered her back from university, checking the menu. She perfectly fit into the milieu of her heritage with her long, thick black hair and finely cut eyes.

 

“Jess!” Rey exclaimed excitedly, giggling like a naive girl student while making her way over to her mentee. 

 

Jessica’s head snapped to her, and, disregarding that them making a scene was completely inappropriate at the restaurant and thus drew a few hostile glares from the Japanese and seriously-looking European business people alike, she loudly greeted Rey, the potty-mouth she was:

 

“Fuck! Rey! You look lovely!” she scrambled out of the seat to embrace her tightly. 

 

Rey could hardly breathe. 

 

“Damn, Jess, I forgot how strong you are,” she squeaked.  _ You fucking moron, she is a half-professional rock climber. _

 

Jess giggled and let go of her…. only to continue gushing over Rey’s outfit when she got sight of her --- 

 

“Fuck  _ me _ ! Is that a  _ Fendi _ bag? So classy!”

 

“It’s literally the  _ only _ status symbol I own,” Rey admitted guiltily with a blush. 

 

Rey didn’t want to spend time explaining how she got this expensive bag in a second-hand shop. After her first month at the Order, Rey realized that you just  _ had _ to buy some brand stuff if you truly wanted to fit into the world of high-class lawyers. Which created an upward pushing spiral of spending, spending, spending. 

 

For men, this status symbol consisted of a tailored suit, a Jaeger-LeCoultre or Rolex watch and a premium sports car, with a  _ very visible _ key on their keychain. After all, what use was it to  _ actually _ have the car in the garage if you couldn’t let  _ everybody _ know how obscenely rich you were? (Most of them, of course, leased the car, but never mind.)

 

For women the task was a bit more complicated, as most of them didn’t wear hand tailored suits. Men couldn’t tell the difference anyway and it was expected to own a variety of outfits rather than one perfect one. Thus, women showed off their status by carrying expensive bags. Louis Vuitton, Chanel, whatever, as long as it radiated its worth from a mile away.  

 

But in all honesty… except for the peer pressure, Rey couldn’t give two camel shits about fashion. Her bag was not the topic she wanted to talk about.

 

“You are looking fab, too!” Rey complimented, while taking a seat, forcibly changing the subject. “So, New Republic, hm? I’m so proud of you, Jess!” Rey said with a beaming smile and reached across the table to rub Jessica’s arm warmly. “How did you get in? For how long have you been with them? You need to tell me  _ everything!” _ she gushed with glimmering eyes. 

 

The New Republic was a very well-known law firm, which specialized in Tax, M&A and  Consulting. So unlike in the Order, they did not only hire lawyers but a big number of economists to meet their clients’ needs. And obviously, as the New Republic worked hand in hand with the manufacturing industry, it needed to have its head office outside of the banking district and straight at the heart of the most important industrial areas. Those were the basic differences between the two firms.

 

“I applied right after the university exam! And guess what... I got an immediate invitation to an assessment center in a golf hotel... First, I was reluctant, of course. What kind of firm would do a recruitment day in a  _ golf club,  _ right? Like, are they specialized in M&A or illegal organ trade?”

 

Rey couldn’t help but snort at the dark humor of her friend.  _ How I’ve missed you, Jessica! _ she thought as her heart swelled with the familiarity of their friendship. Almost rather sisterhood. 

 

“But then I thought,” Jess continued, “I’ve got nothing to lose. And if they don’t want me, at least I enjoyed a nice weekend,” she winked and sipped on her lychee juice. “And – you know – as my family was always close to trade business, only on a much smaller level, I had somewhat an inclination to work very close with trade deals.”

 

“I know,” Rey nodded, remembering Jessica’s family. They were poor, like first generation immigrants tended to be, but so skilled in setting a shop which sold Asian spices and items. They even opened a small restaurant after a time in the back of the mall, which only was frequented by the Asian immigrant community who came for a familiar bite for a few euros. 

 

Jessica was the first to make it to university from her family and Rey was extremely proud of her for being so hardworking. 

 

“I still can’t believe that I get to eat at a restaurant like this without having to worry about how my budget will last to the end of the month!” Jessica gushed and stuffed her face full of sushi for the sake of a good demonstration. She still, somehow, managed to smile with her lips closed and Rey had to laugh again. Her friend looked like a squirrel stocking up on food reserve. Jessica was just so easy to be around!

 

_ What a grace that Ren didn’t drag me to that other lunch,  _ she thought again. 

 

“And it is even more guilt-free, given that I am treating you, so dig in!” Rey winked. 

 

Jessica’s eyes widened. 

 

“No, I can’t let you do that!” she protested after finally managing to swallow the big maki she was chewing. 

 

“Oh, you absolutely can!” Rey said with a wicked smile. “Besides, if I drive you into a guilty of debt, it gives an excuse to set up another meeting where you can treat me,” she laid out her plan victoriously. 

 

“That’s right,” Jess agreed immediately, “I know a great steak place.”

 

“It’s a deal sealed then,” Rey agreed over a bite into that heavenly, freshly cut ginger she has been salivating about all the way to the restaurant. 

 

“So, what are you doing outside of work?” Rey inquired. 

 

“Fuuck, I almost forgot to tell you!” Jess hurriedly clear her plate, “I will be flying to Bali in a few months!”

 

“No way!” Rey exclaimed. “That has always been your dream destination!”

 

“Yes!” Jessica nodded with enthusiasm, “I am feeling like a queen of the world already, although I am only at the first stage of the career ladder, and I fully intend to make partner in 10 years,” she said as her black eyes twinkled. 

 

“That’s what I also intend to do,” Rey confessed softly. 

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do!” Jessica lit up and quickly ordered a small shot of sake for them to seal the deal. 

 

“To making partner,” Jess held up her shot glass with a meaningful look.

 

“To making partner,” Rey echoed and clicked her glass to Jessica’s.

 

Rey felt a little guilty for drinking in the middle of the day, but they ate a lot already and it was a moment of reconnecting with her sister-from-another-mother to forge their path for the upcoming decade, so she drank up. 

 

“So, what about you? Have any plans outside of work?” Jessica asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Oh, cut it, for fuck’s sake, Jess, you know I don’t do dating!” Rey protested. 

 

“I know, I know, fucking Alex, fuck him and all men, but… I mean…” Jessica leaned closer like she was to plan a conspiration, “all those fine, young asses in their tailored suits in this city make me want to screw my way through the whole town,” she whispered. 

 

Rey broke down laughing. 

 

“All right, all right, yeah, you’re right. There  _ are _ some really nice fuckboys around,” she contested.  _ Like that one sitting in a business lunch with Keith Dardar. _

 

_ WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST THINK! _

 

“I went on some Tinder dates but nothing more,” Rey continued to mask her own mortification over a thought that Jess was not privy of. “Besides, the workload has been insane in the recent months,” she admitted with a sour expression. 

 

“I know, mine too. But it will soon be over,” Jessica smiled reassuringly. 

 

“I haven’t really had time to make plans, not even for the holidays,” Rey mused. 

 

“Aren’t you going to Leia’s Christmas celebration?” Jess asked surprised. “You never skipped those when we were at the institution.”

 

“I know, I only skipped it last year because I couldn’t afford to fly home from Alderaan,” Rey replied. 

 

The Christmas celebration at the Organa Foundation was a heart wrenchingly sweet event. Given that most of the kids staying at the institution were orphans or couldn’t afford a visit to their families (where they would have gone with empty bellies to bed anyway), Leia always organized the festivities with the help of the alumni. Rey has already donated the institution to contribute to the costs for the lack of free time, even if she would have preferred to help with actual work like during university. 

 

“I think I’ll go, not like I had anywhere else to go during the holidays,” she smiled bitterly, and Jess placed her hand on hers, rubbing soothing circles on her skin, her eyes full of sympathy. 

 

“You could join us, if you want to,” Jess offered. 

 

Rey immediately shook her head. 

 

“No, I can’t do that, Jess, but thanks. You need to have your time with your family undisturbed. Christmas is so intimate.” Rey paused. “Besides, I need to find a new mentee, now that my first and, so far, last one is a successful lawyer,” she tried to return to their previous, easy-going conversation with a playful wink. 

 

“Thanks to you,” Jessica replied fondly, and squeezed her hand which she still held. “You helped me a lot, Rey, and I will never forget that. And even if you don’t want to join me now, my door for you will always be open for any occasion,” she promised and now Rey just wanted to cry at her kindness. 

 

She nodded deeply in response, trying to will away the impeding spill of her tears. Only now did she realize how starved she was for compassion, for acknowledgement – something she did not get in her work life and something, for the lack of a significant other, she did not get in her private life either. It was easy to think this desert was all she needed, all that was normal, until the drop of a rain made her painfully aware of the draught in her life. 

 

Jess must have sensed how deep the conversation went, because she – ever the master of moods – promptly signaled to the waiter to come over. 

 

“Ten dorayaki with the sweetest filling please,” she ordered with a determined voice. 

 

Rey raised her head in astonishment and Jess cut her off before she could speak. 

 

“I’ll treat you on the desserts,” she declared and Rey… just smiled in acceptance. 

 

The rest of the meal was spent in sugar high and Rey’s good mood returned. 

 

After they said their goodbyes, with a vow of making good on their promise of visiting the stake restaurant at Jess’s expense soon, Rey walked back to the Order with light steps. 

 

Yes. Meetings like this were what she needed. Reconnecting with the people who were dear to her heart over some delicious food. After all, she just networked with the up and coming partner of the New Republic.

 

Her steps were almost bouncing as she walked towards her office on the long corridor of the building. 

 

As she reached her door she was met by a suspicious sight.

 

Hadn’t she closed her door after she had left?

 

She usually did....

 

And the glass windows at the front of her office revealed an unexpected, almost unbelievable view. 

 

Ginger hair.

A grey suit.

Hands elbow deep in her desk drawer.

 

Rey’s jaw dropped.

 

Armitage Hux, rummaging through her things like a bloody, common thief. Not that he was unknown for bending the law like a black hole does the light. 

 

The initial astonishment quickly gave way to an inhuman rage. 

 

_ What was this? _

 

“Uhm...Can I  _ help  _ you with  _ something _ ?” she inquires sharply after the first shock of confusion, her voice emphasizing that she is trying to make a point that Hux hopefully gets. 

 

Instead…. 

 

“Yes! Yes, - whatever your name is - you actually can!” the ginger spits at her, not even bothering to properly disengaged himself from the scavenging. 

 

_ Who the mighty fucking hell he thinks he is? _

 

Rey’s face contorts in rage at the audacity of taking her courtesy question literally. But Hux pays her reaction no mind.

 

“I left a company branded USB stick in this table before you  _ abstracted _ it, and I want it  _ back _ !” he sneers as he straightens himself. “So, where is it?”

 

Rey feels her face get hot. There is anger. Rage. What pen drive is he looking for?

 

She doesn’t remember seeing a pen drive... does she?    
  


And even if she did...he could ask her more nicely, couldn’t he?!

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't realize I had an  _ obligation _ to inventory the accidental contents of  _ my _ desk,” Rey retorts, her anger gaining the upper hand. She knows that talking back to one of the firm’s most promising hotshots may be dangerous...but she always loved to play with the fire.  

 

“Well, being  _ messy  _ and missing details aren’t exactly qualities of a good lawyer, Miss…” Hux now tries to address her by name, taking one of her business cards in his hands before uttering her name with disdain: “ _ Niima _ .” 

  
He tosses the name card carelessly back onto the desk, as it has served its purpose. “You act like you already own the Order,” Hux bites out.

 

There is a disturbing calm radiating from the lean man’s figure. He acts all high and mighty, like Rey should feel blessed that he has now learnt of her existence and even bothered to call her by her name. 

 

“What are you---” Rey beings an enraged retort but is cut off by Hux with a dismissive flick of his hand.

 

“I know girls like you... so eager... sticking their noses in stuff that is way beyond their comprehension.” 

 

There is venom in his voice now. It is evident for Rey now that this man would never take her seriously, even if she would be able to heal cancer with an imposition of her hand. Hux would never see her as a human being, let alone an equal.  

 

“Let me tell you one thing,  _ Niima _ ,” he continues again, his voice a low whisper now. “I suggest for you to not get your hopes up, you'll never make partner in  _ any _ law firm. So better learn your place now before the fall hurts too much.” 

 

Rey’s jaw clenches, in attempt to control herself.

 

_ Is this really happening? _

 

And here she thought that Ren was the super pretentious and stuck up one in the company...until now. Seems like every asshole had someone who exceeded him. 

 

And then came the nagging voice. The bitter voice of insecurity. 

 

_ You will never make partner… _

 

With that, Hux strides for the door which Rey is still blocking. He stops a hairbreadth away from her. He, too, is towering above her, a tingle of mint tickling her nose now. Nevertheless, standing so close to Hux is completely different to the sensation she feels when Kylo is crowding her. There is none of the bravado in Hux that makes it hard to concentrate around Kylo. Hux is as clean cut and rigid as a soldier. And just as menacing when he sneers in a low voice:

 

“Find it, Niima….and return it, like a good girl.” 

 

There is this menacing sound to his voice again. It is evident that Hux is not used to women in his life that actually have an opinion and dare to talk back. 

 

Rey suddenly feels like she has bitten off more than she can chew but does her best to not let this on. Hux leans in even closer, almost whispering into her ear: “If you don’t --- I will make sure your little “career” ends before it has a chance to start.” 

 

Then he simply tosses her to the side and disappears in the hall. 

 

Realizing she is shaking, she quickly scrambles to her seat to sit down. 

 

_ What was he looking for? _

 

_ Could it be that old USB pendrive, I had found in my drawer? Wasn’t is an empty welcome-gift?  _

_   
_ _ Shit...where is it? _

_   
_ _ And more importantly...why does he need it _ ? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we promise too much tension?
> 
> Was Hux too harsh?  
> Do you pity Rey?  
> Do you like it?
> 
> Please let us know because it is you guys that keeps us going ;-)!
> 
> So please drop a comment, kudo or bookmark.
> 
> Wanna chat about Reylo?  
> Come and find us on tumblr: Hosnianprime --> reylotrashspiler.tumblr.com and Trueffle123 --> galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com
> 
> See you next week with an update FULL OF KYLO ;-)


	6. A chat on the rooftop (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back and thank you for your constant support!
> 
> Puh...last chapter was a bit dramatic and Kylo didn't really participate.
> 
> WE will make up for that in this chapter - so don't worry!
> 
> Enjoy <3

It was her fifth document today that he had to completely rewrite. Kylo was livid.

 

He has just spent a really productive meeting with DarDar over lunch, getting inside information from the business world. And his plans for the rest of the day had actually involved quickly finishing a draft and then going home at a decent hour.

 

But he couldn’t. Not if Niima worked this way.

 

_What the hell is going on with this girl?_

 

This wasn’t like her at all. Although she made mistakes - of course, as a new associate - he could always use her drafts just fine. In fact, he could go home earlier on a regular basis since Rey got the hang of the firm’s work ethic.

 

_Does she do this on purpose because I haven't asked her to accompany me to DarDar? She isn't ready to meet clients yet…_

  
A sharp pain started to build in his head as he spotted another mistake in the document.   


_Fuck...this is my migraine speaking to me._..

Kylo violently pushed himself away from the table, gliding away in his chair and made his way toward her office.

Enough was enough.

His angry steps echoed as a warning in the empty hall, given the late night hour. If only Niima could have gotten her shit together, they both could have been home by now.

 

He stomped his way to her, ready to burst into her office like a hurricane. Instead, he froze in his tracks as he caught sight of her - slumped in her chair, a bottle of Nutella open at her left hand side and spoon hanging out from her mouth. She didn’t acknowledge him at all, though she must have heard him coming.

 

His anger evaporated as he recognised of her worst level distress coping mechanism. He hated himself for even being able to interpret her manners so well. He hated himself for even _noticing_ this habit in the first place.

What the hell was going on with him?

 

“So it’s this bad, huh?” he offered, standing in the doorway.

 

“Hmmmh?” Rey lulled because the spoon stuffed in her mouth, no doubt full of Nutella, made it impossible for her to form words. She kept staring at her screen.

 

“You only eat Nutella when you are way beyond saving,” he explained, mentally recalling the first time he had witnessed this kind of behaviour of her. Two weeks ago, when they had to draft a last minute advice for a tobacco company, which, of course, turned into an all-nighter, he already saw her stuff her face with the thick cream while the clock ticked away way faster than they could type.

 

Kylo's on point remark caught Rey's attention and she promptly removed the cutlery from her mouth to speak.

 

“I do?” She sounded genuinely surprised.

 

“You didn’t notice?” he wondered with a quirked eyebrow and stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

 

 _He wants to talk,_ Rey cringed. She was trapped and she felt called out. First Hux, now this… How much more did she have to endure before she could fucking finally  go home and cry in peace?

 

“No, I didn’t, but I’m surprised you did,” she answered honestly, following Kylo like a comet as she watched him pull out a chair and sit face to face.

 

“Observation is what makes me a good closer,” he played down her comment. “You're gonna get diabetes at this rate, by the way” he added with furrowed brows.

 

He was visibly annoyed but also a bit … concerned?

 

“Who made you head physician of the year?” she quipped, sounding equally annoyed about being criticised for her coping mechanisms.

 

“Right. And who made you suck at work today?” he bit back.

 

 _Why can't you just take it when I'm trying to be nice for once?,_ Kylo thought annoyed.

 

To his biggest surprise… Rey actually just --- shut up.. Another unpredicted outturn - but that was nothing unusual when it came to his associate.

 

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?” he humoured softly, because, well, he had her cornered then.

 

Rey leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue a bit as a defiant response. Her pink flesh was still stained brown by the Nutella and Kylo suddenly felt an urge to lick the sugary substance from her mouth with his own.

 

He swiftly stomped hard on that stray thought. He came to reprimand her, not to get wrapped up in that unintentional seduction from his associate’s side.

 

He exhaled, seeing that he wasn’t going to get anywhere in this contest of wits. She was exceptionally fiery today. So taking a deep breath, Kylo decided to cool down, and buried his face in his hands, feeling the the darkness centering him. When he lifted his head, he exhaled longly, hoping to deescalate the situation.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he offered instead serenely. _That’s right, Kylo, that’s what you came for. To find that out._

 _  
_ The notion that all this was his fault as he didn’t invite her to informal meetings in order to connect, nagged at him. _As was his fucking migraine._

 

Rey was startled and stared into his eyes. They were open, deep brown and solemn - nothing like she ever has seen them to be. She felt herself melting, giving in. Ever since Hux insulated her so gravely, she didn't have the opportunity to share her burden with anyone. It was too inviting to finally stumble on listening ears.

 

Long seconds of silence followed as she chewed on the inside of her mouth, contemplating whether he meant this out of genuine interest. She decided he had to work to earn her trust some more.

 

“What’s it to you?” she retorted, sounding wounded and confused.

 

Kylo visibly shook with irritation at her niceties apparently failing again, but he quickly composed himself. _Why exactly did he care, really?_

 

“Because your work is shit and I have to work double and we are short on deadline and I want to go home and sleep eventually.” His voice was no nonsense and yes, that was a plausible answer.

 

The rest… that little treacherous feeling on the back of his mind, that whispered with a knowing smirk _is that all, Kylo?,_  had to be figured out once he wasn’t interrogating her face to face.

 

“Fine,” Rey pursed her lips but didn’t change her defensive posture otherwise. “Hux told me that I’ll never make partner, no matter how hard I work, so I am not in the mood today to enhance your bonus with my quality work. What for, when I’ll never benefit from it?” Rey willed her voice not to break, but her eyes welled up a little and she had to look away.

 

 _This is so humiliating,_ she thought. Kylo was the last person she wanted to admit this to. Yet, he was also the only one who asked. Who cared. Who could - maybe - understand.

 

Kylo studied her for a few seconds, letting her words settle in him. Rey looked positively broken. Yet, he knew that the only thing he had to offer her as a consolation was the truth.

 

“Hux is right, you know,” he began carefully, letting his voice waver to signal there was more coming and braced himself for the inevitable outburst from Rey.

 

Apparently, she was too shocked though - to say the least, she wasn't getting what she hoped for. He could see in her eyes how much she loathed him, how the venom was already drafting her resignation letter.

 

“But not because you are not talented,” he continued. Rey still didn’t say a word, probably out of confusion. _This is going to be the strangest consolation in the history of mankind,_ he thought.

 

“Not because you do not work hard. It’s because you are a _woman_. It’s because of the damn double standards that allow me to be partner by 34 and you a stay-at-home mother only or an extremely unsatisfied senior associate on the side.”

 

His nostrils flared as he deeply inhaled.

 

“And believe me, or not, it fucking angers me.”

 

Rey was surprised to see how his eyes changed again. They turned hard as steel, and filled with so much hate and anger.

 

“Because I don’t care about anything else than performance and frankly, rather often than not, I see more dedication in women than in men. Maybe they have it too easy.”

 

He shrugged, letting his gaze wonder to the roof helplessly.

_This is so fucked up, I’m a man of many privileges, I shouldn’t be lecturing her._

But at the same time, he wants her to know… to know that she is great at her job. Maybe an apology for underestimating her in the first place.

 

“Matter is, Hux told you nothing but the truth…” Kylo explained further returning his gaze to her to carefully check the expression on his associate’s pretty face before adding further: “You have to be twice as good to have half what they… _we_ have,” he corrected bitterly.

 

He paused to compose himself. His heart was drumming wildly at the prospective injustice done at this woman in front of him. She was brilliant. She was self-made. She deserved more and better than this. More than being discussed whether her ass was round enough or her tits were big enough or her persona was pliant enough to be walked over.

 

“But you are already here, in the exact same position as any white male. It's not the glass ceiling, I know, but getting this job is hard enough. So you do the math.”

 

He stood to leave, to _flee_ the room.

What the hell was this feminist rage coming out of his mouth? These things he hardly ever admitted  to himself - when Rey’s email signalled a new message and she turned to read the content.

 

Kylo saw her usually rosy cheeks go pale and her hand ball into a fist. Her whole body began to shake.

 

 _This must be a depth_ not _even her Nutella can remedy_ , Kylo thought observingly. Almost hesitating.

 

“What?” he finally broke the silence with a bark.

 

“Snoke wants us to redo the draft on the Takodana merger by tomorrow 10 am,” she finally managed to press out an answer. When she turned to look at him, her whole soul was a crying despair.

It shattered Kylo's imagine of the strong woman even more.

But rather than ending this awful talk now, Kylo acted upon instinct when he turned on his heels and jogged to his room, grabbing a key and a pack of cigarettes with lighter from the bottom drawer of his desk, right before heading right back to Rey.

 

“Come, get your coat,” he commanded her in passing and headed for the elevator with determined strides.

 

Again there was no opposition from the brunette's side. She just simply...did what he told her. Following behind him like some lost soul.

 

“Where the fuck are you going, Kylo? We need to write that shit!” he heard her protest.

Finally. Perhaps the spirit was not lost forever...

 

As she caught up with him at the elevator, he simply stared down at her.

He rarely got such a good, direct look at her; her freckled skin, finely cut nose and her doll eyes.

Sometimes, he thought that they are green, but right now, Kylo noticed that her irises are hazel.

There was a tenderness blooming in his chest he had no explanation for as he took in _her_.

A notion of pity mixing with anger on her behalf bloomed in his chest while he regarded the woman.

He would give Hux hell for this. He might not have been  able to change the whole society, but he was an equity partner, a man of power by now. It was time to use his position for something good, for the benefit of others.

 

“A little party never killed nobody,” he replied almost absent-minded and Rey just rolled her eyes at the non-answer.

 

The elevator arrived only seconds later and Kylo punched the top floor button violently. The ride up was tense, both of them still thinking of this strange confession and comforting that had just happened between them.

 

Rey stared at the metal ceiling, eyeing their distorted figures.

Actually, in Kylo's own, fucked up way, he had consoled her more than any other sugar coated talk could have.

The way he had reflected on his privileged status made her feel understood. Of course, he had also worked hard for what he had achieved, she knew that first hand. It was not his fault to have been born just right for this system.

 

Rey involuntarily peeked at him, carefully, and Kylo didn't seem to notice because he kept staring at the floor. She took in his broad shoulders, jet black hair and the aura of determination that surrounded him even when absent-minded. _Just_ right, the forbidden voice pointed out to her. Again.

 

The elevator soon stopped and opened to reveal a staircase leading to a door with a huge keep out sign.

 

Kylo, as usually, offered no explanation when he walked towards the door and fished for something in his pocket.

Rey followed him, _like a fucking puppy,_ she reprimanded herself. But she was now too exhausted to rebel and let him have his way. Thus Kylo opened the door with the key and held it open for her.

 

“After you,” he tilted his head. And Rey still couldn't tell his intentions from this little expedition.

Was he about to throw her off the rooftop for the shitty draft she had sent him? Or did he want to show her the lovely view of the skyline?

 

Rey hesitated for a moment, sensing the crispy November air behind the door and Kylo urged her on once more. She cautiously stepped  ahead. For a blink, she felt his body heat enveloping her, his cologne fresher than she imagined. It felt safe. It felt like belonging. She had half the mind to just stay there and revel in this unexpected sensation before she resumed her motion.

 

Steeling herself for the cold air, she stepped outside. The cool cleared her head instantly and she heard Kylo follow her onto the rooftop as she deeply inhaled.

 

“I didn't know we had this space here,” she said just to stir up conversation.

 

She felt rather than saw that Kylo smiled faintly. Instead of answering, he strolled to the edge of the building. She followed as if it was the most natural thing to do.

 

The view was incredible from up here, the city lights stretching below them for miles and miles. The early Christmas decorations were already up, adding more glitter to the glow.

 

She let out a surprised _oh,_ completely taken aback. And Kylo… the only view he paid mind to was her enthralled face. The way her eyes reflected the lights and the fact that she radiated more than the whole city.

 

 _So this… this is what she looks like when she is happy_. Kylo couldn't help but feel mesmerised. Unable to look away. He had other things on his mind too; if she lit up this much for a simple skyline, he was sure he would go blind if he only could have the honor to make her come properly.

 

As if fearing that she could actually hear his indecent thoughts, Kylo quickly looked away, glancing at the city. He still only saw her; her face forever branded into his retinas like a sharp light...

 

He pulled out the cigarette stack mechanically and held it out to her.

 

“I thought you were all healthy lifestyle and stuff,” she remarked playfully with a quirked eyebrow while she took a cigarette out of the box.

 

He huffed as he pulled out one too, fishing for the lighter.

 

“Yeah?“ _Would this girl just stop beating him at his own game already?_

“You're not the only one who is a good observer, Ren,” Rey smirked triumphantly.

 

He finally found the lighter and ignited it, holding it out for her, but Rey didn't... move.

 

“I… I don't know how to do this, I've never smoked in my life,” she admitted and Kylo let the flame die.

 

“Oh!“ He couldn't say he was not astonished.

 

“Well, you don't have to if you---”

 

“I want to!” Rey cut in vehemently. “Try it, I mean,” she amended with rosy cheeks, feeling a rush of adrenaline through her veins.

 

She felt like a teenager who was just about to break their parents’ rules - or at least she imagines this would be the feeling. Nobody really gave her any guidance on life, dos and don’ts, it was a boundary that she chose herself.

 

The reason she hadn’t tried a fag until this day? Well, smoking was and had always been an expensive sport and there was one thing Rey had never had as a child other than a secure family: money.  

 

“Alright,” he answered with his baritone voice in a very adult manner  eyeing her lest she changed her mind. “Let me help you.” He held out his hand for her cigarette and once Rey handed it over, he swiftly placed it in between his lips, igniting it carefully.

 

Blowing out the smoke, he verified that the cigarette was properly burning, before handing it over to her.

 

 _She will remember you for the rest of her life. You, with her, on this rooftop, smoking her first cigarette,_ the treacherous voice whispered on the back of his mind. He ignored it once again, but it still threw him off the loop a bit.

 

Rey's lips were parted in surprise while she observed the way he took a drag carefully, afraid that she wouldn’t be able to copy the technique in time.

Adding to that she just could't brush off the thought that she will proxy-kiss this man.

Not just any man. But Kylo Ren.

Her boss.

Somehow the idea that she got to taste his lips on the paper, his saliva mixing with hers in a micro quantity made her stupid heart flutter- only a bit, of course. If only Kylo Ren wouldn’t be such a prick...maybe she could imagine things between them. Things that were less professional and decidedly more filthy.

 

She took the burning cigarette from between Kylo’s long fingers, before ceremoniously lifting the pressed tobacco to her nude painted lips.

 

Meanwhile Kylo was watching her parting lips entranced, trying to fight back the very explicit thoughts plaguing him while lighting one for himself.

 

Rey’s heart had begun to beat like crazy at the sight of the cigarette between her fingers, but her brave side urged her to take a draw, the smoldering at the end intensifying and Kylo had to will himself not to get hard as she hollowed her cheeks on the narrow stick.

 

The spell was soon broken after the smoke got swallowed by Rey, who immediately started coughing violently, a tear forming in her eye while batting away the fume she has just exhaled.

 

“Why the fuck to people do this to themselves?” she heard herself complain a bit embarrassedly and Kylo smiled at her while holding down the drag in his lounges for a second before he blew out the smoke away from her.

 

“You can drop it if you want to...we are not in high school- no need to prove yourself for the cool guys,” he teased her, although this time his nothingness had a softer tone to it.

 

But when did Rey ever back down from a challenge?

 

Never and she wouldn't start doing it this time, either.

She just held his stare as she repeated the motion again, with much more grace and expertise already and Kylo, after making sure she was not going to suffocate, turned to look at the city. A comfortable silence settled between the couple.  


“I will tell you a secret now,” Rey broke the silence and began tentatively, causing Kylo's heart to skip a beat, while Rey was summoning the courage to speak her mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this tense? Or was this fucking tense :-D ?  
> What do you think will happen next?  
> What is Rey's secret?
> 
> Part 2 of this chapter is already finished... ;-) and only waits to be updated!
> 
> Please let us know what you think and leave us a comment or a kudo - they always help us develop our idea for this fic faster :-*
> 
> Wanna ask us a question?
> 
> Come and drop us a message on tumblr!  
> Hosnianprime: reylotrashspiler.tumblr.com  
> Trueffle123: galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com


	7. A chat on the rooftop (part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally learn what Rey's secret is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> We are back from vacation and now finally back to the Sunday updates!
> 
> In this chapter you will learn what Rey's secret is.

 

 

 

“I will tell you a secret now,” Rey begins tentatively, “when we first spoke… I thought you were dismissive because of my sex. That you thought I was incompetent because I was a woman.” She smiles at him a little, bitter, apologetic smile. “So thank you, for down there,” Rey speaks finally, before he is able to interrupt and ruin this little moment between them - what were they really right now? Boss and employee? Colleagues...perhaps friends?  “For that little pep talk, I mean,” she flashes her white teeth this time shyly at his questioning look.

 

Kylo looks a bit to be at loss of words. His one hand is nervously playing with the end of his cigarette, while he seems to look for the right thing to say.

 

“I… I never thought you were _incompetent_ because you were a _woman_. I thought you were not cut for this job because you were _inexperienced_.” His expression is very serious, almost hurt.

 

“I know that now,” she answers him with a nod, lifting her cigarette again in order to take a draw.

 

“And as for the rest... It’s not much, I guess,” he shrugs. “I’ve been long enough in this industry to know where the straight white male privilege takes you.” He draws on his cigarette again and Rey patiently waits for the rest. He indeed continues, staring at the skyline.

 

“Take Phasma, for example,” he says with a hushed voice before he exhales the smoke. “She is a brilliant lawyer. You should have seen her in court 7-8 years ago, arguing tax lawsuits against the state. She was fucking terrifying. She also won all of her cases, too.” He glances at her, checking for her reaction. Rey is all ears, he can clearly see that so turning again, he goes on.

 

“But then again, she always has been _just a little_ too tall, _just a little_ too straightforward, not “friendly” enough, too _bossy_ , too smart for her own good, you name it,” Kylo gesticulates angrily with the hand holding his cigarette as to shove away those words, no doubt overheard in break rooms.

 

“Promotions ebbed and so did her spirit to fight, to perfect her profession that she loved and she owned. Hell, I’d even say she’d deserve to be partner instead of me.” For a second he tilts his head down, black hair cascading into his face.

 

Rey gapes slightly. Is Kylo fucking Ren really doubting himself now?! He shouldn’t be, Rey thinks. _Just right for the system._

 

“But that’s just what this industry does,” he looks up again, shaking away the strays from his face.

 

He looks so hot from the profile, and says exactly what Rey has never hoped to hear from a man in his position. A dangerous mixture, Rey registers on the back of her mind.

 

“It fucking wastes the talent of the most dedicated women. I don’t know what the men are so fucking afraid of. Is their dick too small? Or are they too lazy in their privilege that they are afraid to earn their position? Hell, I don’t know.”

 

Rey sees him purse his lips, tight line curling downward in disgust, as if to wait for an answer of the more fortunate percent of the population he just called out.

 

When he speaks again, his voice is lower, and his features more relaxed.

 

“But there is hope,” he states and puts out his cigarette under his sole, “when I’ll make managing partner, this whole shitty institution will change.” He finally looks at her and Rey feels like this is a promise he is making for her. His dark eyes are radiating a steely resoluteness.

_Would he really fight this fight? Give up some of his advantage?_

 

Words are nice, but actions speak louder, she thinks. Still, how many men have not even come to the level of understanding? Speaking?

 

If she were to bet, she would not have picked Kylo as a feminist. He looked like a womanizer; the archetypical definition of a man in his overall appearance with his broad shoulders, impossible height and commanding in his every word. He was intense, burning at 200 degrees. His fire was contagious, setting her aflame too, and now she was burning with him.

 

Or for him?

 

She is feeling captivated. Hot. A desire to be weak for this man speaking so bravely about gender equality is beckoning to her. His speech tonight was not intended to be a pick-up line. It wasn’t. But she becomes aware of a familiar strain in her lower abdomen, noting how she is already pressing her legs together subconsciously. Fuck, she is _soaked_...

 

Bloody hell, who would have guessed that Kylo Ren had an opinion and on top of that, _this_ opinion on these things? That he admitted his advantage?

 

Until now Rey thought that he either fucked his way through the whole city without even knowing the names of his partners or had a stay-at-home wife who ironed his shirts waiting all day for him to come home.

 

Now she knew, at least, the latter was not true.

 

Especially since he had Finn to pick up his dry cleaned shirt and suits every morning at 7:45 a.m.

 

Maybe she had internalized too many of those stereotypes fed to the people by the media, too. Maybe. She was wrong about him on some fundamental level, that much was apparent. She was positive by now that Kylo could read her. Understand her. And he.. . cared for her?

 

At least, in that moment, Rey feels cared for.

 

There are too many things just on the edge of something more, something infinitely more complicated. Too many thoughts and right now she cannot voice them. Some things are better left unsaid anyway.

 

So she nods, as a thank you, as an understanding  -- as sealing the deal? -- and puts out her own cigarette too.

 

“We better get back to work,” he concludes gently, almost apologetically. She feels his gaze on her before she looks up from the ground.

 

Kylo scans her observingly, the dark circles underneath her eyes - the signs of exhaustion. Again, there is a pang in his chest for her.

_Why do you do this to yourself? And why do I do this to you? And to myself?_

 

These thoughts of out… they are dangerous and he focuses on the woman standing in front of him again.

 

Despite her fatigue, she seems to be emotionally stable now. He knows she is tough. She can do this.

 

“Okay?” he asks her, as if they had a choice.

 

“Okay,” Rey breathes, the cloud of air swirling towards him.

 

Following the water droplets’ trajectory, her eyes land on his lips again. She remembers how unfitting she found them when they first met. _Too soft for a man of nothing but biting edges._ After this night, however… she thinks they give him away.

 

When she was a teenager, she read something about how to deduct true personality of a guy based on the outline of his lips in a trashy women’s magazine of her classmate. _Plush lips - sensual._ Maybe there was some truth to it. Unconsciously she then licks along her own to find some release because she cannot lick his. With herculean effort, she wrenches away her gaze and preys that in reality only a fleeting second passed. Swiftly turning, she heads for the exit and hears him follow.

 

Kylo opens the door and steps inside, ducking his head then holds out his hand for her to take it. Given her high heels, Rey does not object. It is only now that she feels how huge his hands are compared to hers. Her whole hand does not span the length of his index finger. Kylo gingerly closes his thumb on the back of her hand and as she stands on one foot when crossing the threshold, she can feel the strength in his arm that helps her balance. In only a few seconds, it’s over and he lets her go.

 

It’s the right way to behave, still, as they walk to the elevator, some primal part of her wishes this was a movie and their hands would glue together. She would throw him at the wall then in the elevator, kiss him, he would lift her and…

 

“Are you okay?” he asks.

 

Rey feels caught in the act and blushes.

 

“Yeah, thank you. I guess I won’t need any more Nutella tonight,” she jokes but doesn’t trust herself to meets his eyes. Those eyes… If she were a valkyrie, she would have burned down a whole city for those eyes. But alas, she is just his associate in this sad excuse of a slavery.

 

After a silent ride, they wordlessly go into their respective offices. Kylo does not come over to instruct her, instead, he calls her. A few hours pass and around 3 am, they have something presentable for Snoke.

 

He comes walking, already in his jacket and stops by the door.

 

“You ready to leave?”

 

“Yes, just let me finish packing,” she answers and hastily shuts down the computer, shoves her things into her bag and throws on her coat and thick cap, scarf and gloves.

  
Fuck she already hates the fact that she needs to cycle for 30 minutes in this bloody wind at THIS UNGODLY HOUR. But maybe she needs this. She would need a fucking refrigerator to chill out after this… whatever it was.

 

They take the elevator together to the garage, too tired to utter a word to one and other. Still, the silence is almost soothing.

 

She leaves the cabin first, before nodding towards Kylo and muttering a small: “See you in a few hours.”

 

However right before she walks up to the wall with all the empty bicycle stands, where her one and only bike is parking at the moment, Kylo halts abruptly as if struck by a lightning.

 

“Don’t tell me you’ll ride the bike home,” she hears his astonished voice echo in the basement.

 

“I do,” she shrugs off his comment, too tired to get in a discussion about this with him.

 

“This is ridiculous,” he mumbles, probably hoping that she won’t pick a fight about his aversion towards her way of transport.

 

“Let me drive you, Rey. Or take a taxi at firm expense. It’s three in the morning,” he offers, no, tries to persuade her. Applying the kind of tone he uses on his clients when getting them to do stuff they don’t really want to...

 

“Thank you, but I’ll need this. It’s my small, Pavlovian ritual that helps me sleep,” she explains.

 

It is certainly far more elegant than saying “I am used to not being afford the public transportation ticket”, or “I grit my teeth for the sake of the planet” or the deepest truth: that getting in a car, in _his_ car with him does not seem to be a smart choice right now, given her decidedly inappropriate thoughts about him in the last hours. She braces herself for the next rounds of persuasion.  And he doesn’t disappoint.

 

“Are you sure?” he asks her gently, and she hears him take a tentative step closer.

 

Just like she anticipated.

 

“Absolutely.” Her answer is hasty and a little too determined, but whatever. Kylo has seen worse.  


“Well.” He shrugs. He cannot force her into his car, can he? “Good night,” he announces without waiting for an answer. His steps click on the asphalt as he walks to his car.

 

Rey is still trying to arrange her things, winding the lock around the saddle post when he drives up to the exit. The car stops just short of the ramp.

 

Fuck.

 

“Hey,” he calls out to her.

 

Rey lifts her head and sees him, window rolled down, face tomato red. A very nice contrast to all the blackness of his shiny car.

 

“I know you are a big girl and stuff… but could you… could you let me know when you got home?”

 

She gapes and then shrugs with a laugh. Even from this distance, it is plainly obvious, how utterly humiliated he is by this request.

 

“Well, it wouldn’t be the first time I text you at an inappropriate hour,” she humours him.

 

He nods, relieved. “No. It wouldn’t. Good night, Rey.”

 

“Good night.”

 

Then his Maserati rolls away, the sound of the engines bouncing from the walls long after he is out of sight.  
  


The ride home is almost meditative, and combined with the cold weather, exactly what she needs. She navigates the familiar route without a second look, gliding on the empty streets effortlessly. The pedal turns with a soothing rhythm under the balls of her feet.

 

She still cannot wrap her head around… all this. First Hux and his cruelty. And then Kylo’s sudden change of heart… had this really happened or had a wormhole opened up inside the office and catapulted her in a strange parallel universe?

 

As to Kylo, he went out of his way to be kind to her just when she needed it. Exactly _how_ she needed it. She is proud of her decision to decline his kind invitation for the ride because after the stunt he had just pulled...she didn’t trust herself with him.

 

Her drenched panties even less.

 

To tell the truth she can’t really remember the last time (or ever) she felt such a longing to be with someone. To get comforted by someone. To have someone as her company. And now she found this companionship in the person of Kylo Ren? Wonders never cease to exist.

 

Rey huffs as she pushes the pedals with a list more determination than the late hour and her exhaustion could justify, taking out her discomfort over her churning emotions on the bike.

 

All her life, Rey never had a very stable relationship. Not with her parents. Her foster family. Or boyfriends... She didn’t _do_ relationships. Not any that mattered to her, at least.

 

At university, she hooked up whenever the opportunity arose and she felt like it. She was considered a desirable girl by the standards, so getting laid was not a problem. She never had to wait or fight for a willing partner, really. Sometimes, she would just try for the sake of trying and pretend to be the “girlfriend” type of girl. So she had continued about two relationships with someone for a few months before they exhausted their affair and went their marry ways.

 

So what was this feeling inside of her now?   
Why did she want more?   
More of this conversation, more of his silent ways he understood her?

 

Even more unsettling was the sudden desire to just _give_ and _return him_ his tenderness.

 

She chases her bike with defiant bitterness along the streets, probably breaking her own personal record on this route. The coldness cuts into her face like a sharp knife, so she buries her face deeper into her scarf.

 

If she began to give, she wouldn’t be able to stop, to shower him in her affection. She learned this about herself the hard way.

 

_Alex._

 

He was the only guy she did this with and when he left her, she felt empty and robbed. Like she had wasted her meager emotional resources the foster system left her with.

 

The conclusion was simple. To never give more than she can get and never be indebted to anyone so no one can hold a claim on her.

 

The problem was… she just got so much from Kylo.

 

Reaching her apartment block, he pulls the breaks with much more force than needed and picks up her bike like a feather to carry it upstairs into her apartment. The dusty smell of the stairs hit her, before she  locked the door of her flat behind her and fished out both her personal and her work phone.

 

She struggled with the idea to text Kylo about her safe return to her home. It felt strange. More intimate than anything they had ever done… but she couldn’t resist. Not after the pleading tone in his deep voice...so her fingers began to move swiftly, texting her boss to not worry. However as soon as the first characters were typed in...Rey began to hesitate.

 

 _This isn’t exactly work related, is it?,_ she pondered. _What would HR think if they saw this message?_

 

Biting her lip, she decided to use her personal phone instead to get in touch with Kylo. She hit the send before she could lose her nerve, and then threw her phone onto her bed, willing herself to forget about it.

 

_You are not going to stare at that phone, waiting for his answer!_

 

Rather, she goes to take a shower.

 

Little did she now how Kylo on the other end of the city exhaled a breath he was holding while he prepped for sleep as soon as his screen lit up with a text message notification.

 

**_Rey Niima (private) 03:43_ **

**_I’m home, safe and sound. See you in a bit! - Rey_ **

****

Ever so cheerful. He smiles and types out his answer from his personal number she sent this message to. It is odd. It’s almost like going to sleep together, he thinks and he allows himself to savour the sweetness of that thought. Tucking her in, her frozen limbs in his bed, warming up her cold nose with ginger kisses until she melts into his arms.

 

Even if he knows that it will not turn into reality, he is indulging himself with this fantasy. He had a long and exhausting day. He deserves this much. Though he makes sure not to transfer any of that into his reply.

 

*

****

After returning from the refreshing cold of her shower and slipping under the sheets swiftly, Rey simply couldn’t resist. Her hands involuntarily sneaked towards the side of the bed she had thrown her phone to and… couldn’t help but check for notifications.

 

Her heart leaps and she sees what she was antsy about.

 

Kylo has answered.

 

His message does not disappoint. It is almost professional.

****

**_Kylo Ren (private) 03:51_ **

**_Thanks for letting me know. Sleep tight. - K_ **

 

Almost.

 

_Sleep tight._

 

Why does it feel so affectionate in her head? There is no explanation, either, for why she suddenly wants to print this message in a 3x3m size and pin it on her wall. Or tattoo it on her arm. She just keeps staring at his words for an unjustified amount of time.

 

_I should really fall asleep… but I can’t...fuck._

Everything sounded so confusing. The way Kylo had spoken. The threat of Hux...and the pendrive.

_Yes, the pendrive._

And thus another thing to do came up to do until she was ready to fall asleep: search for this pendrive and the thing ‘she shouldn’t stick her nose’ into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Some soft Kylo is the best Kylo! Or do you prefer him bossy? 
> 
> Whatever your thoughts, let us know, your kudos and comments are gift to us!
> 
> Also, if you want more from us, check out Trueff's ABO or my new PWP about incubus Kylo.
> 
> Until we meet again!  
> :*


	8. Freudian Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey dreams about everything she didn't know she wants....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there people, 
> 
> we are a little MIA, we know. 
> 
> While trying to get into the headspace for continuing this story, we noticed that something went wrong the first time we posted this chapter. 
> 
> We hope you can forgive us and can welcome this - now longer - smutty chapter with understanding. :)

 

_ The hotel lobby seems familiar when she looks around, but there is a tender blurred edge to everything; like a fog preventing her to quite put her finger on defining the place. A huge chandelier dominates the room, sprinkling the space with colorful chiaroscuro as the lights break into a million pieces on the surface of the crystals. _

 

_ Her dress, a long, heavy burgundy gown softly whispers against the carpet as she walks to the bar with slow, deliberate steps. In the corner of her eye, she registers as people stop talking when they catch sight of her and she fights back a satisfied smirk; yes, she looks good, like a goddess on earth, she knows it, the diamond earrings and matching statement necklace, as well as the carats on her left ring finger sparkling in the light. _

 

_ The bartender, dressed in a suit vest, lifts his head as she slides onto a free chair. On his face, a recognition flashes as he identifies a femme fatale in front of him. He knows what she wants even before she speaks and her words catch him mid-motion already. _

 

_ “A glass of champagne please,” she orders, her accent even more elegant than usually. _

 

_ The bartender smiles discreetly yet knowingly and retrieves abottle of Moet Brut to pour it into a crystal champagne glass. Rey watches the middle age man’s elegant, practiced motions and retrieves her portion with a small ‘merci’. _

 

_ She turns a little, leaning against the counter and takes a careful sip from the champagne, savouring how the bubbles gently prickle in her mouth, leaving a pleasant, dry taste. _

 

_ Her eyes are on the stage which is still empty. _

 

_ In front of it, colleagues mingle - but one man stands out. He is tall, forcing him to slightly hunch in order to be able to conduct a conversation, but still she cannot help but notice how broad his shoulders are, how the black fabric of his Yves Saint Laurent suit spans in all the right places. Long, wavy, thick hair frames his white skin; a perfect frame and canvas for his red lips and smoldering, obsidian eyes and prominent nose. Looking at him, she marvels how his decidedly asymmetric face can be so handsome overall - and she doesn’t think she has seen anything more uniquely beautiful. _

 

_ The conversation wraps up and after excusing himself, the man climbs onto the stage, gathering the attention of everyone. _

 

_ At the room falls silent, he lifts a microphone to his lips and begins to speak. She hears it right in her ear. _

 

_ “Thank you everyone for coming. Today is a special day. I made partner.” _

 

_ The crowd politely applauds. He lifts his hand to bid silence. _

 

_ “But you must know that I could not have done this alone.” His gaze wanders to her and her breath hitches as their eyes meet. She vaguely feels to draw the attention of many other people - but in that moment, there is only him and her. _

 

_ “But I never would have been able to make it this far alone.” He swallows almost imperceivably, but Rey sees his little nervousness. ”  Bodily turning into the direction of his gaze that is now pointing at her, he steers the attention of the crowd on her. Rey feels her pulse pick up, her breath hitching under the attention. _

 

It’s happening! I’m being credited!

_ “ _ Schatz,  _ please, come here and join me on this stage. You have made this possible for me and I want everyone to know it.” The words fall from his lips with adoration - soft and grateful. _

 

_ A warmth blooms in her chest - she is proud --- and satisfied. She feels it. The awe of the crowd as they part like the sea while she walks to him in her burgundy nightgown; not once letting her gaze fall from his eyes. _

 

_ Halfway through, he extends her hand to welcome her and she climbs the stage as he helps her up, enormous fingers gingerly closing upon hers, brushing over the diamond ring with a meaningful touch. They maintain a the smallest distance which is still professional, but their body is angled towards each other. There is no mistaking how intimate their relationship is. _

 

_ Kylo does not turn to face the audience anymore when he speaks again. Instead, his dark, expressive eyes bore into hers while he chooses his words. _

 

_ “Miss Niima is one of the smartest, most talented lawyers I’ve ever met, Moreover, she has a natural affinity to business, to negotiations, to dealing with clients. She saw my future solid and clear even even before I did. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone quite like her.” _

 

_ She feels herself blush under his praise; they wash over her like a heatwave in the desert so she averts her eyes. But there is no real need to see anyway, as Kylo’s next words are crooned right into her ear. _

 

_ “I am the most fortunate man on earth to be able to call her my partner in more than one sense.” _

 

_ She feels his hands fondle her hair and press his soft lips against her temple, while his other arm gathers her close to his chest into a loving embrace. Upon instinct, she lets her hands slide around his torso, nuzzling her face into the hard muscles of his chest. _

_The scene shifts, the room now feeling more intimate and warm. Without looking, she knows there is a king sized baldachin bed behind her back.  The brocade curtains interwoven with gold ornaments cascade from the top of the ceiling down to the floor in rich crimson waves, creating an inviting cocoon. Her bare feet sink into the long fibres of the wool carpet as they sway and her toes occasionally brush against the must bigger ones of Kylo while he runs his warm hand up and down her back._  

_The faint lights gave only some orientation points as they are reflected from the currant walls._

_“Thank you so much, sweetheart. Thank you,” he murmurs into her hair over and over again, breaking his words with lingering kisses on the crown of her head. Rey can’t help but to feel valued and...home. Her heart leaping from joy at the unfamiliar warmth in her chest._

_Detangling herself, Rey glances up at his face. As if she wanted to look whether it is really him that makes her feel this way. Or does she simply look because she wants to gaze into those dark orbs again?_

_Their pendulum motion stops as she stares at him._

_Mine_ , _she thinks with relief. Mine, all mine._

_Her fingers find their way into his hair and she pulls him down for a loving kiss. Like a thirsting man finally tasting water, she drinks more and more greedily from his lips, unable to stop. His palms travel along the curves of her body, until his skilled fingers find the zipper of her dress and pull it down in one swift motion._

_Surprised, she gasps and breaks their connection._

Oh, I’ve got you there,  _she thinks triumphantly._

_With a seductive smirk, she steps back, holding onto her gown. When she is sure Kylo can see all of her, she lets go off the dress._

_The silk material pools around her ankles, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze in nothing more than a matching burgundy lace._

_Kylo is gobsmacked. A fish suffocating in the air disposes of more grace as his jaw works uselessly, maybe trying to formulate words. Helplessly, he claps a hand over his mouth, breathing out a flabbergasted ‘fuck’ while his other hand digs into her hair, pulling it, like trying to hold onto his sanity._

_Then, as his pupils dilate and his brain catches up, he steps closer to touch her with urgency. Fingers grip her tightly, reassuringly, while he coaxes her head to kiss her on the lips. Rey opens up, letting his tongue sweep against her own with the perfect rhythm and perfect force. She can't help but hum appreciatively and Kylo smiles against her skin._

_“I can't believe I get to touch you like this, my sweetheart,” he murmurs when he breaks the kiss to catch some air. “Wanted you since day one,” he confesses and Rey giggles. “Wanted you since you asked me if you could help me with something  in that tight dress of yours…”_

_“Now you have me,” she purrs back, clearly enjoying herself._

_Then she can feel his weight on her, his bare skin on hers, her hands gripping on to bulking muscles beneath his ivory, soft skin. She thinks she can smell him, too - the pinewood cologne enveloping her while she hungrily grips, bites, sucks on his flesh. His cock barely fits into her mouth._

_He is huge._

_A fucking brickhouse._

_A brickhouse that would not fall apart even in the strongest of tornados. A brickhouse - she learned from Grimm’s tales - that the big bad wolf cannot blow away._

_The big bad wolf is devouring her body right now, by the way._

_“Oh, Little Red Riding Hood, why are your eyes so big?” he breathes into her ear huskily._

_“So I can see you better,” she moans._

_“Oh, Little Red Riding Hood, why are your tits to pert?” Kylo inquires cheekily while he sucks hard on her nipples._

_“Because I want you so bad!” she cries at the mix of pain and pleasure._

_He chuckles, low and dark and she wants him to get on with it._

_“And Little Red Riding Hood --- why is your pussy so wet?”_

_\--- and finally, he licks into her center, a long, hungry stripe. She bucks her hips and whines ---_

\--- More of him, more of this, more, more, all,  _inside_ \---

 

_\--- and he is fucking into her now, long, filling strokes, while she throws her head back, enjoying the ride. His weight safely above her, hands on her ass, pulling her against him as he sinks into her deep, again and again._

_“You are the smartest,” thrust, “strongest,” thrust, “sexiest,” thrust, “woman I’ve ever met,” he growls into her ear in a blend of possessiveness, reverence and want, while she feels him filling her up, up, up ----_

Rey woke up with a needy whine as she feels herself faintly orgasm. Her pussy was clenching helplessly around nothing and half asleep, she shoved her hand down between her legs, rolling her engorged clit in swift strokes, doing anything to make to extinguish this  _fire,_ this  _need_ that her dream left her with.

 

Her own touch didn’t hold a candle to her dream, of course. She fought to stay in that haze, to imagine Kylo doing things to her as vividly as it was in her dream.

 

She came, nowhere near as satisfying as her fantasies, but it was sufficient for now, as her demanding body calmed and sleep claimed her again.

 

************

The alarm clock went off and almost gave her a heart attack as she jumped up in bed.

 

“Holy fuck!” she yelped and hit snooze. Then growled in disdain, pulling the pillow onto her face.

 

_Just ten more minutes, please, just not yet._

 

She felt unmotivated. More than usually. There was nothing on earth she would want more than to lie back and sleep off yesterday’s efforts and the unsuccessful hunt for the pendrive.

_Fuck the pendrive…_ she didn’t even want to think about the mess (not a hot mess, just a classic mess-mess) that was her apartment due to the hunt.

 

_I hate cleaning...perhaps I could hire someone- it is Christmas soon after all...-_

Rey decided to give herself 5 more minutes of rest and dozes off a little. Trying to blank her head again, chaotic thoughts swam through her mind. Until…

 

Her eyes spang open in shock.  
The truth hitting her cold.

 

_I just had a wet dream about Kylo!_

Her body froze and her breath hitched. Maybe, if she feigned death, she wouldn’t have to die for real from the embarrassment when she completely woke up. Right? RIGHT??

 

She gnarred. This couldn’t have happened. This  _shouldn’t_  have happened.

 

What was wrong with her?

Kylo Ren. He was a heartless ass. Too handsome to hate him completely… but he was the devil.

 

He probably even wore Prada…

 

At least so she thought before yesterday… There… he had been just… so nice and soft a caring…

Or did she go weak because of his sweet words in theirthat rooftop chattalk? Or that thoughtful massage?  She remembered reading the few words he sent her per message like a haiku over and over again before falling assleep, but surely it shouldn’t have been such an enabler, right?

 

As titbits of her dream come back to her, she thrashed her body, boring her face into her pillow, shaking it.

 

_Well obviously_ it was enabling her enough to orgasm...

 

Which wasn’t too awful. Actually. She had rather enjoyed it.

What really worried Rey’s mind was… that she literally dreamed of being bloody  _engaged_  to him??

 

As if dreaming of fucking him wasn’t embarrassing enough.

 

_Engaged_.

 

“Really?” she whined in dismay. What is happening to her?

 

The alarm clock went off a second time and Rey reluctantly scraped herself out of the cocoon of her bed.

 

Throwing herself under the shower, she hoped to erase the traces of her dream - and the physical evidence; as her pussy was still slick with her arousal and an anticipation fills her senses.  She contemplated getting herself off again in the shower - she was so riled up, it almost hurt - but she knew all she could think of to get herself to the peak would be Kylo.

 

_You bastard..._

 

And now, being fully awake, there would be no excuse to make. She couldn’t blame her subconscious and her insecurities for conjuring up a wet dream with her boss. But not her own imagination.

 

Yes. She wouldn’t do that.

 

Except… except she was just so, so,  _so_ needy.

 

Biting into her lips, she wrestled with herself.

 

“Ah, fuck it,” she muttered in defeat and turned the showerhead to where she needed it the most...

 

No one needed to know anyway.

 

******

Not even thirty minutes passed by and Rey arrived at the office. Only half an hour later than usual. Not that anybody would care as neither she nor Kylo did have a deadline to make or a client to meet in the morning.

 

Nevertheless Rey felt nervous entering the clean and minimalistically decorated halls of the Order. Her eyes told all there is to know about last night (well, the public part). Despite the short rest,she felt sated and composed.

 

Getting herself off wasn’t proved to be not such a bad idea after all, she decided as she walked down the corridors with a small, albeit tired smile in her steel colored high heels, matching her grey pencil skirt. She threw on a faint pink blouse and hoped that the makeup she used was enough to cover up the traitorous after orgasm glow on her cheeks.

 

A few more steps until she would reache the security of her office. But her phone went off anyway. Her hand wandering in her bag to retrieve the device, only to see that another message is there.

 

Another message that made her feel joy.

 

Jessica.

Their lunch date.

Steak!

 

_This will be so, so good._

Immediately, her smile turned honest and bright.

 

Resuming her way to her office while texting Jess back, Kylo’s unmistakable baritone greeted her and caused her to jump a little. Almost as if being caught in act.

“I gather you slept short but well?” he inquired kindly, leaning against his doorway and sipping green tea from his black mug.

 

Rey lifted her head from the phone, the delighted expression from one moment ago still lingering on her face, as she took him in.

 

Her mouth hung open.

 

Kylo (unlike her apartment) didn’t look like a hot  - scratch that! -  _scorching_ mess.

 

Instead of his usual formal attire, her boss decided to ditch the white button down and opted for a black shirt under a navy blue suit jacket, paired with the matching trousers. The overall appearance was more elegant casual than formal - which matched to his disarrayed aura.

 

His hair was combed into perfect waves, as usual, but his face was rumpled, a slight stubble framing his jaw. Still, Rey felt herself hold her breath a beat longer than necessary.

 

After all, only hours ago, thanks to her brain, she had  _felt_  a dream version of this man fuck her into a baldachin bed.

 

She gulped at the memory.

 

What was it again? She should be answering something, right? That’s how a conversation works, didn’t it?

 

“Uhm… yes,” she pressed out. The weak answer was embarrassing and with coloured cheeks, she averted her eyes for a moment.

 

Kylo’s brows rose high up on his forehead at seeing his associate in such a flustered state.

 

What could have happened in the span of 6 hours that made her so perplexed?

 

“And yourself?”

 

Her question, paired with her hazel eyes on him, hit him off guard. Has he slept well? Yes. He definitely had a good rest. Right after imagining her in his bed, all warm and soft, he had rested in a deep and dreamless slumber. Waking up, he was surprised to learn that it was the best sleep he has had in a long time.

 

“Was alright,” he shrugged casually, not letting too much of his private thoughts into his voice, as he kept scanning his associate’s face with a scrutiny of a hawk.

_There is something there…_

Rey knew she has to get out of this conversation fast before her sharp minded boss could make up theories for her unusual behavior.

 

“I, uhm… I better get to work on that change of control clause,” she smiled apologetically and Kylo dismissed her with a nod.

 

Rey scurried to her office as gracefully as possible, feeling Kylo’s eye trail after her with a wondering expression until she closed the door.

 

Behind it, Rey let out a long exhale.

 

_Fuck. This is going to be a long day._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, forgive us and leave kudos and comments to know that our souls will be let into fanfiction heaven. :')


	9. Next level

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows his Swolo ... and creates some trouble for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [repost for plot issues]
> 
> Hey out dear readers!
> 
> A new update, the other half of the day which started with that steamy dream last week.
> 
> Just to let you know, September might be hectic for us, so updates may come more irregularly. 
> 
> In the meantime! Share your headcanons with us, the bests will be included in the story!

 

For the rest of the morning, Kylo found himself surprisingly composed. Only every twenty minutes did the image of Rey’s rosy cheeks toss him into daydreaming.

 

Why has she been so flustered around him? Did he go too far yesterday?  
Or did she glow of sexual confidence because she had a good shag yesterday after they said their goodbyes?

 

Oh god, that could be a possibility!

 

Why else would she have refused his offer to take her home?

 

Was she in a serious relationship? Was it that Tinder date he overheard his first day back?  Should he check on her Facebook?

 

_Kylo, you know the drill. Niima is your associate. You cannot have a relationship with her._

Acting upon instinct, he quickly scribbled a on a yellow sticky note, pinning it to the underside of his monitor.

 

_13.4._

And then, after a beat, added “!!!” for good measure.

 

**_13.4._ **

**_!!!_ **

He sighed in resignation.

 

After yesterday, he just couldn’t help it and wanted to spend more time with her. Get to know her. And if they could only converse about work related things...he would take that. Anything that he could see her smile again…

 

Talking about work wasn’t forbidden, was it? It might be even beneficial for their workflow...

 

He was in the middle of revising her last input when he heard her approach and knock politely on his open door.

 

“Yes?” he turned to face her and his gaze flickered over her from head to toe involuntarily before he settled on her eyes again. He shouldn’t check her out. Really. It was not appropriate. But, he still was a man. A Rey Niima was a very, very attractive woman.

 

_Yeah, blame your hormones, Kylo. How very mature..._

 

“I just wanted to see if you needed something before lunch break. I have an appointment and wanted to see if it was ok with you if I took a bit longer today,” she shyly inquired, biting her bottom lip after she finished, clearly unsure and a bit uncomfortable with her request.

 

Kylo’s face remained blank.

 

_A lunch meeting?_

 

But inside...

 

Inside, something very dangerous happened.

 

It’s like a balrog rising from the mines of Moria, long forgotten, but just as potent and violent as it was a long time ago.

 

 _Who is_ his _girl having lunch with? Is she going on a lunch date with some influential business figure? No doubt his mother’s Foundation helped her arrange it._

_But it should have been him._

_It should be him, introducing him to the circles of power._

As that balrog of jealousy and possessiveness raged inside of him, breaking every post-it note with 13.4, every stupid boundary he ever set himself, his mouth opened on its own accord.

 

_Fine. If she doesn’t tell me, I will find out who she is meeting…_

_Little ungrateful thing..._

 

“Of course. Let me know where you go, I will be picking you up for a client meeting at 2.30.”

 

His own words barely registered in his consciousness, it was only Rey’s astonished expression signaling that something was utterly out of place here.

 

“What?” she sputtered inelegantly. Clearly thinking that she misheard what he had said.

 

“You heard me,” he answered just as calmly as ordering her to translate a document.

 

Rey didn’t question anymore. When the opportunity presents itself, it’s better just to grab it and hold onto it with both hands.

 

 _Don’t fight this girl, this is what you wanted,_ she tells herself.

 

“I will be in Kommerken ,” she hurriedly supplied the information.

 

Kylo nodded.

 

“Meet you there at 2.”

 

And he turned to his screen again.

 

“R-right,” Rey nodded, still stiff from surprise. She left his office as quietly as possible, almost sneaking, lest he snapped out of his thoughts and changed his mind.

 

She hurried down the corridor, out of the building and the street of their office before she squealed and pumped her fist in a mini-victory dance.

 

“Yess, yess, yess!!!” she giggled.

 

He has invited her to a client meeting!

 

***

As soon as Rey left, and the door fell into its lock, reality came crashing down on Kylo.

 

He blinked, as if breaking a spell.

 

_What the fuck did I just do?!_

_Invite her to a client meeting?_

_WHAT THE FUCK KYLO??!_

Suppressing a groan, he sprung up from his chair, digging both hands into his hair and pulling at the roots while he frantically paced around.

 

She isn’t ready… is she?

 

But he had to give her something. His mind told him that. Otherwise Rey was a woman that simply looked for another way to reach her goal. Only stopping once fate knocked her over.

 

So, if he wouldn’t take Rey to meet clients... she would do it on her own.

And god knows what she would tell those people…

 

With a last sigh, Kylo went back to his work. Trying desperately to not think about the person Rey might meet and hug as a greeting at the moment...

 

*****

 

“I could get used to this, you know,” Rey said with a full mouth as she stuffed her face with a lovely Argentinian steak.

 

“Totally,” Jessica agreed enthusiastically. “So, how is making partner going for you?” she asked Rey playfully.

 

She cleared her throat.

 

Ever since her talk with Kylo, her perspective on her chances of making partner at all, changed. Maybe, he was right. As a woman, maybe it was almost impossible.

 

But it would have been cruel to squash Jessica’s dreams just like that, especially as she so eagerly reinforced her in her dream last time. She also wasn’t privy of every detail - maybe at Jessica’s law firm it wasn’t so hard to make it as a woman?

 

Still, Rey couldn’t bring herself to lie completely to Jessica’s face and opted for going easy on her.

 

“You know… I’ve been doing some thinking… and realized that making partner without a mentor is really, really hard. I mean… they have all the connections which you would need to bring on clients. So first, I think I’m going to work on getting that one secured.”

 

Jessica hummed thoughtfully.

 

“You’ve always been such a smarty-pants, Rey,” she smirked. “Can’t your boss make you acquainted with the right people? Although I remember that you said he is the worst there is.”

 

Rey blushed at that, busying herself with cutting the next piece of the meat in front of her. Suddenly, all her appetite for steak was gone - though she wouldn’t mind a beefcake. Of Kylo Ren.

 

“I… Well, yes. He is the worst. But yesterday, we had an all-nighter and… and I kind of broke down, you know, it was too much. Another attorney came yelling at me that day and it was just too much and… well… he actually tried to comfort me,” Rey admitted with dash of discomfort as retelling the event. Recalling them makes it real.

 

“I see. He might not be so bad after all…”

 

“He actually is going to take me to a client meeting after we have finished. I am so excited!” Rey blurted out.

 

Jessica smirked seductively.

 

Rey pouted.

 

“No, it’s not like that, Jess!” she protested.

 

“Is it not?” Jessica teased.

 

“No!” Rey denied firmly. Though she knew that her flaming cheeks were telling otherwise.

 

Mercifully, Jessica let the subject drop and they continued their lunch in peace.

 

******

 

It is 13:45.

 

Kylo conceded to the fact that he has been sitting in his Maserati for over half an hour now.

 

Waiting.

 

Doing nothing.

 

Wasting time.

 

Enduring while every other minute a guy came to stand in front of his car to snap a picture, blissfully oblivious to the fact that its owner was sitting behind the tinted windows. _Idiot...work more instead of taking pictures…_

 

This idling thing was something he usually didn’t do.

 

Along with stalking the restaurant his associate was having a lunch meeting at. That was also something new to him.

 

Obviously, his methods weren’t really effective, as he decided not to park his car in front of the steak house. But rather… a street further off.

 

He wouldn’t survive the shame if Rey noticed him sitting in his car...waiting for her like some creep.

So, it was safer to just let the minutes pass from a safe distance.

 

A sigh. Checking his Breitling on his wrist again.

 

Since when did the time pass by so slowly? If he wouldn’t be wearing one of the finest examples of watchmaking, he would be suspecting that the chronometer has stopped.

 

Kylo felt his mind wander… trying to work out a plan on how he could catch Rey leaving the Restaurant and getting a glimpse at her lunch date without acting too suspicious.

 

Easier said than done.

 

He could go there by foot and pretend he had been out to grab something at the shopping mall close by before meeting her. Perhaps he could lite a cigarette...that would conceal his desperation…

 

Or…

 

 

 

 Tinder guy, he would feel intimidated by his 150 000€ car.

If she met with a client...well, it never hurt to look successful.

 

So, car it was.

 

But...should he wait in the car like some mob member?

 

That wasn’t really his style…

 

No…

  
Glancing at the clock, Kylo decided that he would just improvise and make the best of the situation.

  
Screw plans. They never worked when Niima was involved anyway.

 

He let the Maserati purr to life, scaring off the onlookers like pigeons. With screeching tires Kylo swiftly pulled around the block. Noticing that neither Rey nor her date stood outside yet.

 

_Good, this way I’ll catch them…_

 

But where to park?

 

Living in the commercial center of the City meant that you never got a parking spot. Like ever. Not even if your great-grandparents would have been guarding a spot for you since the previous century hoping to pass it down by inheritance. No. Not even Anakin Skywalker could have done that.

 

So instead of just circling the restaurant, Kylo decided that he needed to wait for her. Not risking missing them.

 

_Parking second row it is then..._

 

He stopped the loud engine with a turn of his keys, hearing the beast under the aluminum go quiet.

 

Without a second thought, he got out of the car to lean against the closed door. He remembered that his father used to wait for him and his mother this way, whenever she had dragged them to a place his father didn’t feel like entering. Like a mall. Or his favorite toy store…

 

  

And just like his father used to do...Kylo’s hand went into his pocket to get out the packet of cigarettes. The ones he hadn’t placed back to his work desk after his talk with Rey…

 

 _This woman is going to be the death of me,_ he mused while he took a drag all the same.

 

After lightening the fag, he felt more confident. Ignoring the angry honks of other drivers with noble indifference.

 

Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long as he saw a pair of slender long legs exiting the thick wooden doors.

 

Those were legs to kill for.

 

Thus, they must have been Rey’s.

 

She hasn’t noticed him yet, only glancing back to the person walking behind her.

 

Not just a random person.

 

A woman.

 

Kylo felt a stone fall from his chest. Relief.

 

She had met with a woman. A woman dressed in a suit, the uniform identifying her as one of _them_. She was young, too. Perhaps an old friend?

 

_Now I feel stupid for my jealousy…_

 

With a calmed mind, and decidedly more confidence, Kylo pushed himself off his shiny car, taking meaningful steps towards the chatting girl couple.

 

The smaller one, Rey’s acquaintance, glanced his way. Checking him out. Kylo knew that he sometimes had that effect on women...and it boasted his pride. Especially since he didn’t think of himself as very handsome…

 

“Niima,” he greeted shortly, cutting Rey (her back still turned towards him) short.

 

He didn’t even need to have a look at her face to know that she looked gob smacked.

 

“Ky-Kylo” she yelped, turning around with the speed of light.

 

“Who is your friend?” he inquired, pointing with his chin towards the Asian girl (who still was sending him a more than interested in anything look) while he took a drag.

 

God, he couldn’t be more of an asshole! That comes when you are the son of Han Solo… and try to impress a female.

 

“Ah...yes. Uhm... Sorry… Jessica, this is Mr. Kylo Ren and Kylo, this is Jessica Pava.. An old friend,” Rey dutifully made the introduction.

 

Jessica extended her hand in a heartbeat and Kylo took it.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ren,” Jessica chimed enthusiastically. Then turning to Rey, she asked: “Is he your mentor?”

 

Rey gaped. Sure, Kylo was nice to her yesterday but to say that he was her mentor seemed a little far-fetched. Didn’t it? That little moment of hesitation was enough for Kylo to interject with force.

 

“Yes, I am,” he answered on behalf of Rey, as she seemed to waver about the right words to describe their relationship.

 

“I see,” Jessica offered with a knowing smile, giving Rey a suspicious glance as to why she hadn’t told her that she worked for the hottest thing in the City...

 

 _I’ll never hear the end of this,_ Rey cringed inwardly, while they said their goodbyes and Kylo and her made their way to her “mentor’s” Maserati. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blatant out of context SW quotes? YES WE ARE! :D
> 
> What did you think? Let us know your thoughts and remember: kudos and comments are everything to us, please leave them!
> 
> Headcanons are also welcome, we'll include some of them, keep them coming!


	10. "Do you know Ben Solo?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some cautious flirting and a meeting between Rey and Leia where Rey learns of the son of Leia, Ben-Organa Solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello our dear readers, 
> 
> we apologize for our absence, but we are back!
> 
> Chapter 8 was reposted in October, so make sure you have read Chapter 9 before this chapter! :)

****

 

 

The days after her lunch date with Jessica flew by so fast that Rey hardly realised that the months of October and November were over.

 

The work she needed to go through had piled up on her desk. Finn had even remarked whether she developed a hobby in building fortresses.

 

_As if._

 

Playing under the watch...or guidance...of Kylo Ren was almost impossible. Especially during the times he seemed to have a dick contest with Hux. Kylo just loved to use every occasion he got to remind Hux of who exactly had made partner earlier. Then again, Hux was latching on every opportunity to point out that Kylo did unjustifiably so. You know men, always trying to show who the bigger dog was, trying to impress Snoke (Who, to Rey, was rather an abstract notion, as she never has had a conversation with the managing partner of the law firm yet...).

 

Thus the thought of anything remotely as innocent as playing fortress building with the case files like a child seemed very surreal.

 

Despite the the pressure, Rey realized that she couldn’t really complain.

 

During the last two months, ever since Kylo had acknowledged her (semi-)publicly as his protegée, she had learnt a lot thanks to his tutelage. Not just how to trick your client into accepting more billable hours. But also how to act when meeting with clients. How to coerce them to accept your pitch.

 

And truly, Kylo had been a good teacher. He was smooth in every situation. Approachable with his clients like they could tell him all their secrets without having to fear that the knowledge would ever pass his knowing lips. Obviously in order to achieve a good communication level Kylo regularly showed off his charming and friendly side while trying to get industrial tycoons or bankers to choose FO to handle their legal issues. Everything was calculated though...and Kylo behaved as if he wore a mask in those times.

 

What fascinated Rey even more about Kylo’s second persona was that he had been easy to speak to during those meetings. Cracking a joke here and there, flashing his perfectly white teeth when he deemed it necessary, but switched to his serious attitude when the hard facts were brought up. And all this he did with a grace that Rey never thought him capable of. Especially not in the beginning, as he had been nothing but a cruel presumptuous bastard towards her.

 

She always needed to tell herself to not fall for this version of Kylo Ren. Since she knew that the act he put upon was as fake as the tale of the tooth fairy. He had the looks on his side. The broad shoulders that hunted her dreams (yes, more of _those kind of dreams_ followed the first one) which was paired with the lopsided signature smirk and the timber voice. What had prevented Rey from clawing Kylo’s cloths off his shredded body, was his personality. How could she trust someone who seemed to switch personalities as unpredictable as did David Bowie outfits?

 

He was hot and he was cold, he was demanding towards her in one second and then incredibly nice not half an hour later. Rey quickly figured that her mentor was just as explosive as he was attentive.

 

Summing it up: the man was (still) an enigma to her, that she would break her head (but hopefully not her heart) over.

 

A sigh escaped Rey’s lips as she made her way down the hall one cloudy Tuesday morning, her hands rummaging around in her bottomless handbag, because she could swear that just seconds ago she heard her outlook’s notification chime, signalling an incoming email.

 

It was from the foundation that had provided for her during her studies. A reminder that the annual Christmas party would be hosted this year by the president of the foundation (Leia Organa) in the halls of her alma mater.

  
Rey’s brows furrowed she mentally recalled the pile of work she had yet to prepare for Kylo. Literally starting to doubt that she would be able to work through the documents fast enough to have a night off in two days.

 

_Where is the damn Nutella…?_ Her treacherous mind asked. Craved it. Just to get a bit more motivation to continue to write SPA for one of Kylo’s newest acquisitions...

There was no denying that she was overworked.  
  
Even if she was content that her work was valued in FO, she still...fantasized about just shoving the folders over the edge of her desk. Calling it a day and run of for a long holiday.

 

Another deep sigh escaped her lips.

 

She opened the email. Dutiful as she was, seeing that the program was attached again but this time...also a message from one of the Foundation’s office secretaries.

> “Dear Miss Niima,  
>    
>  We are delighted that you signed up for the annual Christmas Celebration.
> 
>   
>  Unfortunately one of the spokespersons for the night cancelled last minute because he got the flu. Would you be up for replacing him?  
>    
>  The topic you would speak about to the founders should be related to your start into work life. What challenges you faced and how you overcame your fears before starting to work. We have a time slot over 40 minutes for the topic and it would be great if you left about 15 minutes to the founders to ask you questions. Could you help us out?
> 
> Kind regards,
> 
> Veronica Stiffelton  
>    
>  The Organa Foundation  
>  334 River Street  
>  BN837 Corouscant”

 

A favour. The organisation that had made her life so much better. Aided her in her darkest hours...and made it possible for her to sit here...asked for help.

 

_Fuck….why right now? Shit...how can I make it?_

With a newly found determination...Rey started to work. She would help the Foundation this time and repay the kindness that they funded her studies…

 

Another sigh escaped her lips.  
  
How was she gonna make this?

 

##################

 

Out of sheer luck...and so many extra hours later that Rey considered changing her address to her FO office as she spent much more time there than in her flat anyways, she had managed to close the case Kylo had entrusted her 2 hours before she had to make it to the Skywalker Foundation’s Christmas Party at her Alma Mater.

 

_One last check at my emails and then I am out……_ she promised herself, feeling a bit excited to go to her Foundation’s Christmas Party. Another click with her mouse and the program opened...

 

_“Please no email with work from Kylo, please no email with work from Kylo”…_ she chanted, trying to coax fate to grant her her chance of an early leave…  
  
And indeed, there were no new messages. Thus with a swift click of her mouse, Rey turned off her computer and was about to leave the room…. But a pair of shiny black leather shoes signalled someone blocking her way in her field of vision. Lifting her head a tad too late, she almost ran into the subject of her internal torments.

 

Kylo.

 

Her eyes travelled up and up, _how can he be so freaking tall??_ , secretly admiring his body and his fine clothes. He was dressed a bit more casually today, with a dark blue button-down and black flannel trousers, which did absolutely _nothing_ to hide how unrealistically well-built he was.

 

When her eyes finally landed on his, her lips parted. Feeling captivated by his intense gaze. His brooding nature. She suddenly felt like she wanted to drop a few layers, feeling heated.

 

“Clocking out early?” Kylo asked leaning at the door frame with his hands shoved into his pockets, sounding casual but otherwise made no move to let her pass through the door.

 

Rey’s heart somersaulted. _Please, please don’t say that I have to stay in to draft tonight,_ she cringed inwardly, but instead of reducing herself to a begging mess, she straightened her back and answered like any dignified employee would:

 

“Yeah, I guess those plants of mine get to live another day,” she tried to deadpan, not so sure where this was going. From up so close, no movements of him could escape her, thus she caught how his eyes flew over her very carefully assembled attire, appreciating the tight pencil skirt on her curves, paired with a silk blouse.

 

So, he was not immune to her after all, Rey smugly thought. Usually Kylo was very careful not to show any kind of appreciation during work, but sometimes, especially when there was just the two of them in the room, she caught just a careful glance here, just a lingering stare there - and fuck, if it didn’t prompt her to be more ambitious about her appearance on some primal level. Maybe even a bit to torment him in return for his first unfriendly approach - or in turn for how _he_ tormented _her_ every day with his corded arms and shaped ass.

 

Her efforts didn’t go unappreciated, that much was apparent.

 

Kylo also noticed that Rey followed his eyes going rogue and immediately felt that he got caught. _Crap._ But... he just couldn’t help himself after 10 hours of work and not having seen Rey almost all day due to constant meetings, to let his eyes appreciate the sight. In particular because Rey just looked super chic and sexy today, with her tight pencil skirt and the tights that wrapped her perfect legs in a sexy shimmer. And the heels, gods… he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from whining in need....

 

She always was a fashion statement in itself (at a level that was accepted within the halls of FO), but today, she looked particularly peachy. Like an apple. Ripe to pick, and he ached to put his hands on her ass so wonderfully accentuated by her tight skirt.

He also felt a pang of jealousy when his treacherous brain realized that Rey might have made herself pretty for a very special occasion today.  
  
_Damn._  
  
How he cursed himself for being her boss. He could talk with her all he wanted, that - and some stolen glances - was all he would ever get, while some lousy douche-bag, unworthy of stepping on the memory of her footprints, got to _touch her._

 

Oh fuck.

That’s it. He had to know.

 

“Date night?” _Fuck yes!_ He managed to sound just on the right edge of nonchalant and interested while also hinting that _maybe_ he wasn’t asking this just out of politeness. His brow crooked the way he remembered seen by from his father, feeling torn between the need to curse himself for the move and to pat himself on the shoulder for asking so smoothly.

 

The question completely tilted her mind to a degree that was dangerous. She closed the lovely gap between her lips and swallowed, Kylo following every little movement of her muscles. As she noticed his relentless stare,  a tiny, tiny, playful smirk spread on her lips. She was stepping into a quagmire, but Kylo already made a move and she couldn’t find it in herself to withstand the invitation to tango.

 

“Is this work related, or personal?”

 

Kylo’s mind skipped a beat. _Is she… is she flirting with me?_

He cleared his throat to gain a few seconds. Her perfume, flowery and fresh, was already enveloping his senses. _When did they drift so close?_ His stupid heart was aching to get a morsel of information, anything, about her relationship status.

 

Choosing his next words carefully, he decided to play this cool. _Work, Kylo, remember, you can talk about work with her unabashedly._

 

“A date is fine…” he began cheekily, “a boyfriend would be trouble. Could disturb your performance, you know.”

 

His little angle of an associate smiled at the hidden meaning, locking her hazel-green eyes with his, as she answered with a tilt of her head and sweet, lilting voice:

 

“What if I told you… that I want my bonus doubled, then?”

 

Kylo tried to fight back a huge grin threatening to split his face as he connected the dots.

 

His smart, beautiful, off-limits angel was actually single. Well. Even if she hooked up with someone, she wasn't in a committed relationship and that was all it took for him to get light-headed. Because, in all honesty, he was way past the point of only wanting a one-night-stand with this woman. If he were to risk his reputation, his job, then it would be only if he could have her all to himself.

 

Fighting to remain calm, he simply answered:

 

“I'd grant it, though I think Hux would hate us for it.”

 

Rey felt herself blush when hearing this. _Us._ He actually used the words _us._ So there was an _us_ now?

 

His eyes gleamed, and Rey hoped it was because he really meant to say something else by this seemingly work-related conversation. It was no clearer than a coded message, because of course a man who was an enigma himself would only speak in enigmas, still, her weak heart leapt at the opportunity to imagine something more with him.

 

“Well, Mr. Ren,” she addressed him by a title they no longer used, --- wait a second - _did his pupil just dilate?! -_ “I should get going or I’m going to miss my Christmas Party invitation..”

 

He licked his lips subtly.

 

_You wonderful unicorn... How do you manage to have a life OUTSIDE of these rooms...and more importantly...what kind of Christmas Party?_

“Who's stopping you?“ he asked, almost murmuring, now all caution thrown out the window. Apparently, his steely caution turned in his resignation for the day..

 

“Just you,” she pointed out with a friendly smile.

 

_Just you._

It went straight to his heart.

 

“Oh!“ he exclaimed as if he would have realised the first time that he was blocking the door with his oversized body - - - as if this would have happened more unintentionally than it really has.

 

Reluctantly, he stepped aside.

 

“I'm sorry,” he apologised, looking like he meant it.

 

Rey clacked her tongue.

 

“Well look at you, Mr. Ren, who would have thought that all those rumours about your manners are but a malevolent gossips?“ she teased, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

Any other time, Kylo would have felt offended by this insinuation. Right now, however, he got flustered. She was clearly overstepping here, still, he felt powerless to crack down her attempts to get a rise out of him.

 

“Well,” he cleared his throat, “if you tell anyone I will blame it on the mulled wine you had at your fancy Christmas party,“ he dodged  her trap playfully, taking a step back into the direction of his office.

 

Rey bit her lower lip not chuckle at his very lawyer-like humour.  Of course he would shift the blame.

 

“Good night, Mr. Ren,” she said then after a beat, warm and hushed, moving to leave.

 

“I thought we were past these formalities, Miss Niima,” he chided, noting how Rey's eyes flitted from him  and color rose on her cheeks.

_There is us, past the formalities,_ it flashed through her mind and the prospect kicked the air out of her lungs.

 

_Us, past the formalities, past this firm… past section 13.4 of the office policy._

 

“Good night… Kylo,” she amended shily, barely above a whisper. As she pronounced his name, it felt laden with something more intimate than just a random name used to describe a person she worked with on a regular basis.

 

He, now, seemed almost solemn.

 

“Good night, _Rey,”_ was all he offered in return, her name softly melting on his tongue like the finest chocolate.

 

As she looked into his eyes one last time before she turned towards the elevators, she felt the same hidden resonance echoed she sent on its way when saying his name.

 

It was too much.

 

She could never have him. Why taunt each other?

 

Promptly, she turned on her heels, fleeing the building with cheeks and heart aflame.

 

 

############################

 

 

Entering the modern campus building with her high heeled leather boots she couldn’t help but notice that nothing had changed within these halls. There was still that Campus Shop. The library had the same glass entrances…

But as it was late in the evening… hardly any student was loitering around the campus. Obviously the younger ones these days had better things to do with their evenings than research various cases and legal discussions on a Friday night. Not that Rey could have blamed them… as far as she recalled from her own experiences in the university the deadline of the essays before Christmas had passed today.

 

Not that she actually minded not running into chatting  crowds of stressed students...she would probably have felt old seeing their excited  faces.

 

But anyways. With a last turn, she was standing in front of  the great wooden doors of the room where the Foundation held their celebration. She could already hear the chatter of people echoing out of the room. The delicious aroma of Christmas biscuits in the air…

 

“Hello!” she greeted the crowd of familiar and new faces while entering the room, a bright smile plastered on her nude lips. A short student, probably the representative of this Foundation’s group, ran up to her in a nice black dress and cheap flats as she was used to from her old times as member of this group.

 

“Miss Niima, am I correct?” she asked enthusiastically, reaching her small hand towards her, which Rey gladly took.

 

“Yes, and you-”

 

“I am Saille Minnau. Thank you for covering for Mr. Lo,” she chirped happily, obviously enjoying that the fellow foundation students eyed them curiously. But then again… people taking over responsibility usually liked the attention. Even if the student had just disrupted her…

 

“Please, help yourself with some drinks...and you will be seated over there at the front table for your talk. Mrs. Organa-Solo’s driver has texted me that she will be arriving a few minutes late, so we will schedule her speech right after yours…” the girl rambled on, obviously nervous about having planned such an important evening for the Foundation and the other students.

 

In the end Rey didn’t have more than 5 minutes to chat with interested foundation students before Saille clinked a knife against a glass to draw everyone’s attention to her, signalling that the evenings program was about to start.

 

Funnily, Rey immediately felt the urge to yawn. A reflex that seemed to have struck with her after becoming an alumni. It was not the first time that she needed to endure these “educative and informative” evening programs before the fun part of foundation celebrations started and one could actually relax and not talk about the latest events in politics or the column of feminist writer Charlene Eztoy.

 

But...she resisted the urge.

 

Even in her overworked state. Perhaps it was another of those reflexes that had stuck with her after graduating...you know, not displaying that you are bored as hell in order to please the hand that (was) feeding you.

 

So Rey pushed away her thoughts of fatigue and decided to take a look at the faces of the “audience” in front of her. Brilliant, young women and men were sitting on chairs that would have been in the utility room in the Order, but were considered as elegant for university standards. Their scrutinizing looks…and the admiration.

 

Yes, Rey had achieved what most of these orphans wished to succeed one day. Graduate successfully, get a high paying job and show the world that you - orphan scum - are worth something. That you are not a failure, even if your parents didn’t want you...

 

She saw the hunger in their eyes for success, for proving themselves. 

 

Meanwhile the overly enthusiastic girl had finished her opening words, passing the microphone to the first spokesperson, who was the representative of some kind of nonprofit organisation talking about their daily struggles...

 

Rey found, she couldn’t pay attention. She started to be nervous about her speech. She didn’t have much time for rehearsal and she wasn’t someone who regularly addressed crowds with some motivational preaching. Was she even going to be able to give something to them they could truly benefit from? Or would her worlds just make the guy in the first row fall asleep even harder? What has she achieved so far anyway?

 

She carefully flicked out her phone under the table, hoping that no one would notice…

 

Wait.

 

She actually didn’t need to feel self conscious looking at her phone.

 

She was an alumni.

 

And for all the folks before her could tell she may have received some really serious document from the FO which needed to be looked at asap - even if in reality she actually just felt like texting Jessica.

 

Unfortunately her friend and fellow Organa Foundation alumni couldn’t make it today as she was knee deep in work… in another country. So the only thing that left Rey to do in order to calm her nerves was to text her friend:

 

**_“You remember when we sat at the foundation parties listening to guys without life but a good career talk? The overachievers?...Well, seems like i made it in their ranks...lol… god I am so nervous holding this speech...”_**  
  
Rey could hardly hide her smile while writing the message, knowing that the receiving side would chuckle as well while reading her line. Anyway Rey tried to relax, inhaling deeply. She felt her cheeks flush, but not in the way it used to around her boss…

 

Now that she had her phone out, she pulled up the text of her speech to fly over it one last time.

 

She was going to talk about how grateful she was for the Foundation, about the friends she had found during her time here… etc. etc.

 

_You got this, Rey, you got this,_ she repeated the sentence on the loop her head.

\-----

She didn’t realize that the last speeches were over and she was up next. The short girl from the Foundation ushered her towards the podium.

 

The lamp on the ceiling illuminating her was uncomfortably bright. She squinted in the spotlight, suddenly overwhelmed by the change in the angle. All eyes were on her, expecting her to address them..

 

She cleared her throat in attempt to fight away the lump, adjusted the microphone to buy some time and put down her phone in front of her.

 

Running her gaze over the audience to gather their attention, she opened her mouth to speak.

 

Her voice came out broken.

 

She tried not to panic, reading instead the next line from the script to regain her footing. It sounded foolish.

 

For a moment, everything swam away in front of her eyes.

 

_I was asked to deliver a speech and failed. I was set an example, a role model, and failed._

Then… then she...thought about how Kylo would handle this situation. Remembered how he wouldn’t hesitate to speak up, put on his “I am your gladiator, your trusted servant, your best friend  as long as you pay the FO”-Mask and wrap everyone around his long finger. And ever since had posed his trust in her and took her under his wings, Rey knew that she was able to do this.

 

And not just for herself. But for everyone in this room. The Foundation representatives...and the students looking up at her with yearning and appreciation for how far she had made it.

 

She yanked the microphone out of its stander, starting to pace around.

 

“You know, when I was asked to give this speech, I felt first of all overwhelmed. Not only by the request itself, but because I am buried in work lately and can’t even water my plants. I even wanted to change my official address to that of my law firm!”

 

Some students snickered and she waited for the sound to die.

 

“Thus, writing a speech seemed just over the top. But I did!”, she continued and waved her phone. “And now I am going completely off script,” she admitted a short nervous laughter passing her lips. Then she took  a deep breath to steady herself against the stage fright.

 

 

Pacing further, she opened up more about her innermost thoughts.

 

“I have not achieved much, I thought. But now, I reconsider. I wasn’t always fortunate. Most of what I have came with hard work - and since you are part of this Foundation, we know that life hasn’t always been kind to us.”

 

Some hummed in understanding, other only nodded deeply.

 

“I won’t lie. I cried. I cursed various beliefs. I felt alone. Why did my parents not want me? Why did they leave me? Why haven’t they come back for me? But ever since I am part of this wonderful organisation, I know - I am not alone.”

 

She could see how the last sleeping student was now looking at her with rapt attention.

 

“And neither are you.”

 

The mood shifted in the room, the boredom giving way to something more uplifting. She let the declaration ring in the air before carrying on.

 

“I am fortunate enough to be reminded of this every day by my mentor, who happens to be my boss, at the First Order law firm. He reminded me of all that I have achieved so far despite my less fortunate background - that I have been able to make it into the most prestigious law firms of the world. That I have succeeded in erasing at least part of my disadvantage. That we, together, as a Foundation, are capable of incredible things. That we have the force to keep the spark in our souls alive.”

 

Her heart was hammering in her chest so wildly, it threatened to break her ribs into debris. One could have heard a penny drop. But instead… in her nervousness, Rey dropped the microphone, causing a loud squeak to rip through the ears.

 

Right then, a thunder of applause erupted.

 

_Great mic drop, Niima, way to ruin a successful speech_ she congratulated herself, while picking up the device from the ground. She was no Barack Obama who could just walk out on a hall full of people. Straightening herself, her cheeks aflame, she braced herself for the follow-up questions. 

 

The moderator kindly invited the audience to ask her anything - and they got into a tentatively beginning discussion about law school years and LLM studies, about Christmases she spent alone. There were a lot of other students who also shared their stories - stories of similar struggle, of similar doubts. She hoped she could have been a reassurance that their struggle was not necessarily in vain.

 

After the other speeches were wrapped up, a small woman, probably in her late 60s approached her. Rey was surprised to see the legendary woman in flesh and blood now standing in front of  her. Leia Organa, although she was the founder of the Foundation, was rarely seen at public events. No one blamed her for it though. As a former Senator Leia still sat on various Supervisory Boards and represented the Foundation, fighting not just for public funding but to establish connection for the students.  Her simple but expensive-looking dark grey clothes gave her an air of nobility, matching her silver-grey hair which was woven into an elegant updo. Rey didn't need any introduction to recognise the founder and first patron of the foundation. On the back of her mind, she new the aristocratic allure of the woman standing in front of her was not only an impression. She was a royalty. A _real_ royalty. Baroness Leia Organa herself. 

 

After a short moment of silence between the women, the older woman extended her hand with friendly smile.

 

“It was a heartfelt speech, Miss Niima,” she congratulated her while shaking hands.

 

“Thank you so much, Mrs. Organa, I can't express how honoured I am that you have considered me for this role,” Rey replied.

 

“And I cannot believe that we have not asked you to come as a first choice!” The founder’s wisecracker betrayed a warning not for her but for the ears of the organising girl who was standing close to them. There was a risk that heads would be rolling tomorrow. This woman wasn’t a force to be trifled with, Rey felt it in her bones.

 

_Nonsense,_ Rey thought, still she was impressed at the blunt honesty and knowledge of details Mrs. Organa displayed. Not knowing exactly if she should thank her or politely let her know she wasn’t offended at all, she forced herself to smile.

 

“Would you like to drink something?” Leia offered, now a lot more light-hearted.

 

“Yes, thank you, that would be lovely,” Rey agreed immediately, glad that the tension diffused.

 

“Good!” was all the other woman chirped, turning on her heels and heading straight for the tables where they served the beverages. She asked for a scotch, neat, while Rey opted for a Charmant.

 

“To your speech,” Leia held up her glass to toast, and Rey clinked hers against it.

 

“To the foundation,” she said instead, and when Leia nodded in agreement, both - well, Leia certainly more generously - sipped on their drink.

 

“So… Rey… tell me,” the Baroness began, horse a little deeper from the burning drink she just downed, “you work at the First Order, right?”

 

The question was obviously just the forerunner of another one which affected Leia deeply, Rey could tell as she tried to feign nonchalance.

 

“Yes,” she supplied courtly, waiting for Leia to reveal her real question.

 

“Have you…” and Rey noticed that her fingers tightened on her glass, and she glued her eyes on the amber liquid in it, “do you know Ben Organa-Solo?”

 

The broken hope in her eyes that now lifted to her, the waver in her otherwise very even voice, made Rey’s heart churn.

_What has happened to your son? Why don’t you know for which firm he grafts every day?_

“No,” she answered apologetically. “I have not come across anyone with this name, but our firm is huge, and I really only know my own boss and a few other people who work in our practice group.”

 

Leia nodded, but she clearly had difficulty to process this information.

 

“Are you sure?” she tried again, worrying the inside of her lower lip. “He has the kindest, chocolate brown eyes and black hair… and well…” a ghost of a fond smile flew over her features before adding affectionately, “huge ears and nose too… he is also very tall and lean, hard to miss.”

 

_I see how hard it is for you, missing him. Oh gods, what happened between the two of you? How could you lose your son like this?_

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, truly and utterly begging for the Baroness’ forgiveness - because the way this powerful woman, who helped hundreds of orphans, was practically estranged from her own son to the point of being childless herself, twisted a knife in her heart. 

 

“No, don’t be, I was…” and Leia inhaled deeply, summoning the grace that just has left her, “I was mistaken. My son and I are… are somewhat estranged,” she addressed the elephant in the room with a bitter smile. “I blame it on the Christmas time… missing him more than usually and harass you with silly questions.” 

 

It was now the second time in this short time Rey has seen Leia acknowledge her problems instead of dancing around it - and Rey decided that she loved this sturdy-looking noblewoman for her honesty.

 

“I’m sorry,” Rey repeated herself which earned a grunt and a good-natured dismissive wave from Leia.

 

“Did I not tell you girls to stop apologizing for things that are not your fault? Women apologize _way too much._ ” Gone was now the heartbreak, as if nothing had happened a moment ago. “And to show you how to do this, my old ass is _not_ going to apologise for getting another drink with you, if you allow me, Miss Niima,” Leia winked and already dragged Rey back to the waiters serving the good stuff.

 

“Not at all, Mrs. Organa,” Rey grinned, glad for the change of topic.

 

“Oh, please. Call me Leia,” the Baroness remarked offhandedly, before gesturing to the waiter to fill up her glass fast and good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter? 
> 
> Are Kylo and Rey finally caving in?
> 
> When is going to drop the penny for Rey that Kylo and Ben are the same person?
> 
> What caused Ben and Leia brake off their relationship? 
> 
> Let us know your headcanons, leave a comments, a kudos, recommend our story to someone who could be interested! ^^
> 
> talk to us on Tumblr or on Discord: 
> 
> galaxytrueffle  
> reylotrashpiler


	11. The penny drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> As promised we are back with more!
> 
> Last time you were surprised that Rey met Leia...well guess how surprised Kylo will be when he hears of it ;-)
> 
> Have fun ;-)

 

The splitting headache was a reminder of last night Rey didn’t really need. Leia held her liqueur like no person she has seen, which dragged the younger lawyer down a road she wasn’t entirely cut for. Especially as Leia had been more than twice her age.  
  


Her harmless champaign had been swapped for Leia’s scotch somewhere around midnight, while Leia blabbered at her all night and the interesting elder had listened to her eagerly.   
  


Networking was exhausting, Rey concluded, groaning to get out of the cocoon of her blanket and go find some ibuprofen and water. 

  
As she got a grip on herself, the very sad conversation of the night before returned to her. Again, she felt a deep sorrow for Leia, a lovely, selfless woman, having lost contact with her son. If he indeed worked at the Order, Rey thought, the least she could do was to repay Leia her kindness and find her son, and maybe, to try to establish contact between the two again.

  
Or shouldn’t she?

  
Not that it was her...business…

  
But- but- she needed to help Leia! After everything she had done for her with her Orphan’s Foundation...it was time to really give something back.

With a renewed purpose and because she was more curious as it was healthy, Rey sat before her laptop, a mug full with coffee in her hand and started doing a research on the Organa-Solo family. 

 

First of all she needed to know what happened between Leia and her lost son...and second...perhaps she would be able to catch his name online and give a clue where to start the search within the Order.

 

Surprisingly  the search on the Order’s website of the enlisted employees and every social media site did not produce any results, Rey exhaled exasperatedly. 

 

How could she find anything on this “boy”?

Boy? What did that even mean?   
How old was the ungrateful git by now anyway?

  
_ How to proceed, Niima? Come on, you’re a lawyer...you are supposed to be good at d _ _igging up information from the past..._

Then, she remembered. 

 

In the country where they lived, not many nobles were around anymore, but those who were, have been at constant attention of gossip magazines and alike. Not the Organa family, though. The first keywords did not provide any clues about them, other than she already knew - Leia’s foundation and its generous work.

 

But now, Rey got frustrated, and started to dig deeper, vowing not to stop until this mystery was resolved. On the third page of Google, an article popped up: 

 

**"Bitter backstabbing: Son cheats father, famous Millenium Inc. bankrupt"**

 

She sit up straighter at that. What?!

 

Reading further, her eyes trained to devour the text flew over the content. 

 

_... aeronautical company Millenium Falcon Inc. went bankrupt shortly after acquisition by Starkiller Inc. earlier this year…  _

 

Rey furrowed her eyebrows. Hostile takeovers were not an unknown thing… that doesn’t mean backstabbing? A quick search revealed that the previously prosperous company was acquired by a private equity fund in the same year, around the time she started to work at the First Order. 

Hm. Strange coincidence. She returned to the article.

 

_ … some believe that the takeover was orchestrated specifically for this purpose, to eliminate competition…  _

 

_ … it is also rumored that it was none other behind the transaction than Han Solo’s son... _

 

_...Ben Solo… _

 

_...now known as Kylo Ren... _

 

“WHAT?!” she squeaked-yelled at the empty room, almost throwing away her laptop as she scrambled out of her seat, like the device would be highly radioactive. 

 

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?!” she screamed on the top of her lungs, like the volume alone could have made her forget what she just understood.

 

_ Kylo Ren... is Leia Organa’s son, Ben Solo?! _

 

She has been working with Leia’s son all this time?? Had he known that she was an alumni of his mother’s foundation? If he knew, why didn’t he say something?

 

“ _He has the kindest, chocolate brown eyes and black hair… and well…_ huge _ears and nose too… he is also very tall and lean, hard to miss_ ” she recalled Leia’s description of her son and now that she knew of the truth… she doubted her own mental abilities. Obviously that description fitted Kylo perfectly… but- Kylo Ren having a mother?   
  
Well, a few months ago she would have doubted that he was given birth to by a woman and not risen from the depths of hell... 

  
_ Fuck. How can I be so stupid? _ she exhaled, walking up and down in her living room like a mad hen.   
  


How- just how could he do this to his own family? 

 

Pacing around the apartment in rapid steps, trying to burn some energy while alternately chewing on her lips and biting her nails... She was shaken to her core. What did all this mean? 

 

The anger she felt was acrid. She was completely blindsided, toyed with for months!

 

This wasn’t possible!

 

Or was it?

 

Carefully, she threw a glance at her screen. The article was still open. Out of spite, she sat back, finishing reading it.

 

_ … Han Solo hospitalized… heart attack…  _

 

_ No comments from the family… _

 

Routinely, she pressed print and saved the article on her desktop. She was a lawyer and this was evidence… or at least a clue. 

 

Ben Organa-Solo was Kylo Ren. A man, who destroyed his own family. For what? This was his heritage! What sinister motifs could have possibly brought him to the point of destroying his own fortune? And almost killing (or killing) his own father? 

 

_ He is a monster! _

 

All the heat and attraction she had been feeling for him now seemed disgusting. She let herself be lulled by the sweet words and attention he gave her (when he wasn’t tough on her like a nail), she trusted those --- oh, those  _ kind, chocolate  _ eyes!,  _ those shoulders, that black hair, the pouty lips… the firm ass… _ she let herself get distracted by his charms. 

 

When in reality, he was nothing more than a beast. 

 

She should have known. 

 

She should have. 

 

>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<

For once, Rey would have been glad to work over the weekend. Maybe even to have an opportunity to meet Kylo and confront him about what she had read. 

 

Instead, she was left boiling in the stew of her thoughts and ever-growing research about the Organa-Solo family. The names and photos were spinning around in her mind - some grainy photos of old magazines; Han Solo looking dashing in his grey suit when he opened the first tower of Millenium Falcon Inc., a wedding photo of Leia, looking angelic in her white bridal dress, radiating happiness… but none about Ben Solo. Almost as if someone would have tried to wipe him from the existence. 

 

When she finally went to sleep that Sunday evening, closing her laptop, she had even more questions than answers. 

 

She couldn’t help but feel hurt - for herself, having been left in the dark for so long; then for Leia for having such an ungrateful son…. 

 

Kylo has had it all. Loving parents (who seemed to love each other too), money which he inherited from his grandmother, Princess Amidala; but also his father’s reputation who was a successful businessman… 

 

A single, frustrated tear rolled down her cheeks. 

 

She came from nothing. 

She was nothing. 

All she had was partially financed with the infinite money of Kylo’s family… and she knew it was ugly and disgusting to feel what she was feeling… but she couldn’t help herself to think how much better she would have used the resources that Kylo were given, how much more a loving, grateful daughter she would have been, if only… if only she could have had a fraction of he has had at the start of his life. 

 

The jealousy was clawing in her bones, eating itself into her mar, no matter how hard she tried to bash it out, she couldn’t. 

 

How could she hate herself honestly for feeling this, now that she knew what she did? That Kylo had had it all and he went about and destroyed everything. Including his own father. 

 

_ What for? Why did he do it? Why? _

 

The cleared her nose, wiped her eyes. 

 

Kylo wasn’t a madman. He always had his reasons. Why would a smart man do something like that? 

 

_ It’s none of your business, Niima,  _ she repeated over and over again.

 

>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<

Kylo spent the weekend daydreaming about what possibilities the new tidbit of information about Rey’s relationship status could hold.

 

_ Nothing, of course _ , he hummed almost amusedly, while he finished the 10k run on the treadmill in the gym of his apartment complex early Monday morning before work. 

 

Of course, it was a nice exercise for his brain: to picture Rey doing things with him everywhere he went (public places), to fucking her on every surface there was (in his apartment) or just imagining picking out program for the weekend. 

 

He had a spring in his steps, when he walked down the corridor, the redhead receptionist throwing him a wondering look when he actually nodded as an acknowledgement of her existence. 

 

Today was another day he would meet Rey. Another full 8-10 hours in which he could spend as much time with her as he wished (well, as much as his clients allowed him to have). 

 

God he felt almost ashamed.   
Feeling so lightheaded because of her… it wasn’t like him.  
Snoke wouldn’t approve.  
But why- did it feel so good to have this warmth in his stomach?  
Even if no one else knew about his...feelings.

 

Giving his freshly shaven face one last glance and checking his sharp suit in one of the corridor mirror,  he felt good about what lay ahead… 

 

Right after his laptop had booted, he received an email which informed him that Rey had left that she went to pick up some documents at the courthouse, the morning passed by fairly uneventful. When the clock hit 2 pm, Kylo finally thought that it was time to consult with the pretty brunette about the SPA they were working on. Especially since she seemed to not come to his office after lunch for speaking through the next task like she usually did...

 

So without any idea about the fact that she was avoiding him, Kylo called her to his office, mindful to be friendly-polite, instead of overly eager and tried to sink back into his sullen self before Rey would walk over from her office. 

 

The muffled thuds of her heels echoed on the carpeted floor, before she appeared in his door, politely knocking. 

 

“You wanted to see me?”   
  
Kylo looked up, feeling a bit startled by the slight annoyance in her voice .   
  
_ Is little Miss Sunshine having a bad day? _

 

But...it wasn’t just that. He had dealt with a grumpy Rey before. But now...Her voice… it didn’t have the sweetness which started to seep into it a few weeks ago. 

 

He lifted his head from the document to look at her.   
  
She was upset, although she was trying her best not to let it show. But exactly this endeavour was giving her away: the set of her jaw was firmer, her lips pressed closed, her back straight, her arms crossed under the pretense of holding onto her notebook. He was thinking to ask her what was eating her...but he stopped himself...

 

Fuck. This wasn’t any good.    
This smelled of conflict.

And if he knew one thing about life was...conflict. As a lawyer they were the core of his profession.

 

He cleared his throat, carefully observing her. 

 

“Yes, indeed. Come in and close the door, if you will, please,” he said while gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. 

 

She obeyed, walking over to sit. She was distant, as if Friday night would not have happened at all. 

 

Did he overstep? 

 

“So… tell me, what did you find about the red flags for this case?”

 

Rey, without looking, proceeded to answer his question and he tried his best to concentrate on the information rather than pondering on the question why she was so reluctant to talk to him.

 

He thanked him, instructed her to research some other questions and to fill in the red flag report sheet, but hesitated to let her go. 

 

She still refused to meet his eyes, and wrought her hands in her lap.   
Kylo, now certain  that something big was brooding...decided to give her a second. Sensing that she was about to spill what bothered her pretty little head any second... 

 

“Why did you do it?” she blurted out then, clearly distressed and nervous about the topic. As if she was juggling a hot potato...

 

“Did what?” he asked, confused.    
  
What could she mean?   
  


Now, and only now, she let her hazel eyes lift off the table, to look into his. 

 

“Millenium Falcon.”

  
Silence.   
They stared at one another.

 

He blinked, once, twice, feeling as the bottle where he stuffed away his anger exploded inside of him into hundreds and millions of tiny splinters, puncturing his heart, his lungs, his muscles, his eyes, then tearing open the ugly calligraphy which spelled  _ FAMILY _ in a wound too deep to vanish. 

  
Where the hell did she learn about the Falcon?    
  
What was happening here?   
  
Had he missed something?   
  


At the same time, the bottle’s cork shot up into his brain, activating the alarm sensors. Rey was onto something she could never know about. 

 

His hands tightened on his chair as he watched her. How her lovely eyes filled with disdain. How her stern gaze spoke of disappointment instead of admiration. The fact that she had formed her judgement before hearing him out... 

 

“Get out,” he commanded her hauntingly calmly, trying to stop himself from exploding and regretting what he did later. 

 

“I just can’t understand!” she tried to reason, which just made him more angry. 

 

She couldn’t understand?  
  
Obviously. No one could.   
  
Everyone around him was ignorant. Only seeing the side of his parents, pitying them...instead of examining the events that...led to his deeds...

 

Kylo snapped.    
  


 

“Because it’s none of your fucking business, Niima,” he sneered from the other side of the table, leaning into her space. 

 

“I see we are back to formalities,” she commented snidely, standing to leave. 

 

Kylo also sprung from his chair.   
  
The air between them had just turned toxic. Clearly not the way he favoured their encounter to end today… and again- how the fuck did she get the information?   
  
Hadn’t she been on a date yesterday?

 

_ Hang on a second. _

 

Wasn’t it the time of the year his mother’s foundation hosted it’s christmas celebration? Ben Solo would know, as his parents obviously used to prefer to spend the pre-christmas time away from him and with some unfamiliar orphans or dodgy individuals... 

But then it clicked. If Rey had been on one of the Orphan events of the Organa foundation...she could have met her mother. Especially since she was rumoured to have moved to town a few months ago...

 

“Did my fucking  _ mother,”  _ he spat the word with disdain,”put you up for this?”

 

“So you’ve known it all this time!” Rey exclaimed and whirled around on her heels. 

 

“You know what, never mind about my mother! If you do not want to get fired within the next two minutes, I suggest you to leave my  **fucking** family out of your fucking mouth!” he growled menacingly. 

 

“You’re a monster!” Rey snarled, her eyes spitting sparks. 

 

“Yes I am!” he retorted without hesitation. 

 

The ferocity of his statement made Rey stumble backwards on her heels, and she blindly reached for the door handle to steady herself and flee out of the room, her heart pounding with fear. 

 

_ What did I just do? Oh my God, I’ll be fired before the end of the day! _

_ Perhaps it was high time to retreat…before anything she would deeply regret happened. _ __  
  


She heard the heavy door being slammed shut behind her back and she winced, scurrying to her office, and hiding behind the closed door. 

 

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck. _

 

>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<

Kylo strode up and down in his office, gnawing on his lips. Fuck. He should not have lost his temper like that, but his judgement was always clouded when it came to his family.

 

They destroyed everything around him, everything that was dear to his heart. First, they wanted to destroy his dream to become a lawyer, and now they got to Rey too… 

 

At least, this time, he could be thankful. Even the thought of this relationship was dangerous to his career, to everything he has achieved so far, not to mention acting upon it. Finally, his mother did something that was beneficial for him. 

 

Willing himself to calm down and push aside the heartbreak that hurt like swallowing a carolina reaper chilli, he packed his laptop and grabbed his coat, dialling Finn to let him know he will be out of his office for the rest of the day, before calling Alistor Snoke.

 

“Yes?” the old man’s hoarse voice creaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it?
> 
> What do you think Kylo will do now that Rey found out about his involvement in Han's downfall?  
> Was Rey overreacting?  
> Was it right of her to confront him?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> We would love hearing your opinion!
> 
> ALSO: NEXT CHAPTER- big christmas party at FO, with too many drinks, toilet meetings and... you will find out soon ;-)
> 
> Please leave a comment or drop us a kudo <3 Kylo Ren would approve your effort :-D


	12. Unforgettalbe Christmas Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order Christmas party this year turns out to be a rollercoaster...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers. 
> 
> We are back. 
> 
> And turn up that heat. ;]

“Yes?” the Snoke’s hoarse voice  creaked on the other end of the line.

“Mr. Snoke, we have a journalist problem…”

“So what?” he growled. “Take care of it, _boy._ ”

Kylo grit his teeth at the title. He wasn’t a boy. He might have been when he joined Allistor Snoke, almost over 10 years ago. But now... now he was a man.

Yet, he bit back any remark to correct his boss, answering instead obediently:

“Yes, sir.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

Of course he wasn’t going to fire Niima. Of course. His ~~dick~~  resolve was as weak as his excuses he kept coming up with for the next days to avoid setting foot into his office.

He wasn’t per se taking days off - no, Kylo still met with a few clients and still drafted some documents, but he straight out committed himself to refuse to revise anything that Rey sent him.

Except, that Rey had turned the tables on him and had magically fallen “sick” the next day...so there was no chance he could punish her with ignoring to tutor her. 

Great.  
  
_She is avoiding me..._

So this was how both wanted to deal with the situation.

Fine. So fine. Very fine. Finest of fine.  
  
_Like father, like son,_ he sarcastically thought, recalling how his own parents were always avoiding each other for days after a good fight, his father usually out flying planes and his mother throwing herself into her work of her many charities. Rey apparently had learned the same coping mechanism…

 _Fuck_.

He hated to see how similar he was to his parents, even if he vowed to never be like them. And Rey apparently was alarmingly similar to his mother… great. That motherfucker Freud wasn’t so wrong after all…

He had to get Rey out of his system. 

Kylo even contemplated calling a hooker or going down to the bar to fetch someone for a one night stand in order to release his frustration...to just forget her. Even if just for a few hours...but unfortunately he wasn’t able to stomach it.

Thus, the week went by, and by Thursday, Kylo pulled himself together to go back to the office and be a man. Maybe it was because turning up only for the obligatory Christmas party on Friday would have been too audacious even for him. Or maybe, because Rey was back too and he wanted to test the waters.

They kept dancing around each other with court emails all day, until Rey eventually left somewhen around 9 pm and Kylo, leaning back in his executive chair, exhaled a long breath he didn’t realize he had been holding all day.

“I should have fired her,” he muttered, partially thinking that then, at least, he could have asked her out on a date. Not that he would get the chance to, now that she seemed to detest his very existence.

What was even more unsettling, that Rey might have caught wind of something… of course, he took care of the article and hired a PI to track down any traces of the Millenium Falcon Inc’s swift demise… but the genie was out of the bottle and no one could put it back. Therefor the Christmas break promised to be less relaxing than usually.

At least he had the time difference as a shield against the constant nagging of Snoke. Because Kylo, like every year, had a flight booked to Costa Rica for the winter holidays. Everything he couldn’t have during the year - sunshine, easy conversations, no responsibilities and the anonymity, nature… were all waiting for him.

But until then… a lot of things had to be taken care of.

Kylo sighed heavily, returning his attention to a document he was revising in the newest deal. The minutes ticked by slower ever since they were not on speaking terms with Rey. It was only now that he became conscious of how her presence had soothed him, making his otherwise grim work-routine somewhat bearable. Sometimes even enjoyable.

Actually it didn’t feel ironic to him that the only good thing in his work life had been tainted by his past. Precisely by his parents. As if they were purposefully trying to prevent him from being happy. But not Snoke. He gave him what he craved. Money. Influence. Meaning. A career as a lawyer.

Only... only he wasn’t so sure anymore that the career Snoke provide him was worth the effort….

A deep sigh escaped his full lips. His neck hurting from the unnatural sitting position he took while going over printed documents, so he popped his bones, but it didn’t give him any release.  
  
_Get your act together, Kylo._ _Focus._  
  
Yes. That was the key to success. He must reinforce himself in that anger he felt towards her. Cut her out of his heart. Yes.

Yes. That was the solution.

The small treacherous voice on the back of his mind activated itself again, snidely reminding himself of the upcoming Christmas party... and that, in a few hours, he would see Rey in a festive disguise... which would put his newly found resolve to a test.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

The elevators beeped and Rey entered the halls of FO, already hearing the laughter and the sound of various toasts echoing from the lounge, while soft, nondescript Christmas music filled the otherwise grim halls.

It was usually a place where the lawyers grabbed a good espresso or a latte for meeting their caffeine need. A place where the secretaries used to meet up for their lunch dates, eating from their brought along lunch boxes while gossiping about their horrible bosses or incompetent trainees.

Now that she has shed her thick winter coat, looking around, she saw that by no means was she the first one to arrive on the free booze and food like flies. 

If Rey would not have known better, she would have thought at seeing the guise of the office that deep down First Order Law Firm cared about its employees after all. This Christmas party seemed to be a lot more inclusive and relaxed than Ren’s partner baptism event - at least, the atmosphere didn't prompt her to run for the hills immediately.

The lounge still harbored the distinctive smell of fresh coffee beans, but there was also this Christmas scent… Cinnamon. Oranges. Mulled wine. The modern decoration was softened by red-gold-green ornaments. A sickeningly beautiful, commercial-type fairytale.

And Rey’s past orphan 6th sense kicked in, making her carve Christmas and a feast.

Even though she was well off these days with her work, she realized that she wouldn't escape the loneliness of the holidays once again. This would be her first Christmas as an adult, without university acquaintances to fill out the void of her family… without a boyfriend or colleague to make the hours pass sooner. 

_Should I even bother cooking Christmas dinner?_

“Hello Rey, good to see you!” Phasma greeted the associate with a bright smile, pulling her from her spiral right back into the Christmas fairytale. The woman was like character from a children’s tale, maybe an ice-queen, with her elegant white pantsuit paired with pointed heels and red lips. She looked absolutely stunning.

“Hey Phasma!” Rey chirped, toasting with her. “I’ll catch up with you in a sec. Just need to find Finn first,” she informed the tall woman, who returned her proposal with a warm smile.

Looking for Finn's unmistakable figure, she fought her way through the white-red-gold-glitter decoration, Rey made her way through the crowd of people, only realizing yet again the grandeur of the Order. She all but drowned in the mass of faces, spotting colleagues she hadn’t seen since Kylo’s inauguration…

Speaking of the devil.

It was not hard to find _him_ in the crowd as he was basically towering over all the other guests.

Kylo was wearing a black tuxedo to the event. No doubt tailor-made, shiny and elegant.

Bowing his head, his charcoal hair falling over his face, he was currently listening to whatever his nemesis Hux and Snoke had to say. Unlike the other guests, he didn’t look a tad more content than he usually did, with his brows knitted.  Seemed like the Christmas spirit avoided Kylo Ren just as much as he did his mother.

_Leia…_

Rey cringed at the confrontation she had with her boss a few days ago. She knew that she overstepped then...and she was actually lucky that Kylo Ren had been able to hold back and not fire her on the spot. She obviously knew it wasn’t her business to ask Kylo why he had broken off the contact with such a lovely mother...  But then again, she couldn’t erase the sad but beautiful face of the president of the orphan foundation from her mind either. If only she could help Leia… If she would be able to talk reason into Kylo… But now she had lost every remote chance of that…

_Is he still angry with me?  
Why does it hurt so much to be back on unfriendly terms?_

Without thinking of her make-up, she chewed on her lips while her contradicting emotions tortured her. She wanted to go to him… talk to him… bask in his attention, hear his timbre voice say her name, tease her in that respectful manner which was brimming with a seductive tension she barely could resist… yet… yet she couldn’t. Not yet. Not if she wasn’t sure he wouldn’t strangle her the moment she approached him.

Lost in thoughts she must have stared too long at Kylo because he seemed to notice her gaze. His dark eyes flicking towards her smokey ones. But instead of lingering on her form, like they usually did,  Kylo’s gaze flitted away just as quickly as a frightened bird. Only, there was no fright in them. 

Just a hint of irritation and a deep desire to ignore her, which Rey recognised swiftly.

Shame tore through her at that, quickly redirecting her gaze to someone else.

*

Kylo tried to be very subtle about checking her out, because… even this short glimpse at her has confirmed what he had been dreading the days leading up to the party:  Rey looked indeed like a Christmas gift come too early.

The emerald green sleeveless velvet dress looked regal on her, while her elegant, romantic updo showed off her golden tassel earrings brushing against her cheeks. Her long legs were clad in tightly meshed lace stockings… a detail he would remember throughout the evening.  Her black leather, sturdy high-heels sealed the deal and well…

Just as she had tried to establish eye contact with him, he quickly tore away his gaze and tried to concentrate on Hux’s retelling of a problematic client meeting before he would have lost all self-control.

Despite her beauty, his heart still reminded him about her betrayal… He had truly tried to give Rey everything he could professionally, be a good mentor for her, be kind to her… supportive. Yet, she had decided to side with her mother. He really wasn’t prepared to play nice. Not even if it was _obligatory_ for the colleagues to put aside the differences and pretend to like each other for this one night.

There would have been no in-between for him when it came to Rey. He just knew it.

Right now, he hated her for what she did… but...

How could he stop himself once he were to overstep their carefully crafted boundaries of boss and employee for the sake of adhering to the sugarcoated friendliness? There would be no stopping on that slippery path. He wanted her like he did no other woman. She was perfect, from head to toe, smart and eager, bright… Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He was _fucked._

_*_

Rey gulped, feeling mortified when she saw how quick he was to ignore her.

Whatever had transpired between them in the last months of their working together felt lost after their fight. Every little progress they had made on a personal level was non existing anymore… Rey couldn’t help but to really feel abandoned at this moment, thinking about whether Leia felt a similar pain as Kylo had broken off contact with her...

“Peanut! There you are!“ Finn's excited voice chime like a Christmas bell and snapped her out of her depressive thoughts.

Turning around, Rey quickly noticed by the glassy eyes of her friend that he must have had a few drinks deep into the evening before the celebration had even begun.

 _Great work, Sherlock,_ she almost wanted to laugh - it was so obvious. Not only was Finn’s good humour which he maintained throughout the year despite Ren’s tantrums, sparkling like a firework; Finn also held two glasses of champaign between his neatly groomed fingers. Without further warning, her closest friend in the Order shoved the drink into her hand and Rey didn’t feel like arguing.

“Hey, what’s up buddy?...and Rose!” she greeted him and his companion, who had just popped up behind Finn’s broad back, heartly after an embrace that was a bit too friendly, smelling the alcohol lingering over her secretary’s breath.

“Oh my Lord! You look stun- _ning_ , Rey! Don’t you think so, too, Rose?” the man babbled  loudly, inviting a few disapproving stares, while gesticulating at Rey’s outfit with a twinkle in his eyes.

Rey shrugged and laughed off his remark.

“They said, formal attire and this dress was a bargain. I figured it would do.”

“ _It would do_?!” Finn shrieked in disbelief at her wording. “Rey…” he was suddenly solemn. “You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And that's rich, coming from a gay man.”

“Don’t mind him, Rey. He has finished his 4th glass of champagne already,” Rose murmured to Rey, although - Rey noticed - the Asian girl’s cheeks were glowing in a lovely pink too.

“Did you just arrive?” Rose inquired further of her, as Finn had run off to “get some more driiiinks!”

“Yes. How about you?”

Rose, as if jumping onto an opportunity, proceeded to retell in detail that they have been here for a while and what has happened since, how Finn pounced on the free drinks because finally, _finally_ Poe, the guy he wanted to date for a long time asked him out and…

Everything faded when she saw Kylo excuse himself from Hux’s and Snoke’s seemingly never-ending small talk and started walking towards their group, his eyes trained on her. Rey gulped, feeling again the power of his personality, the captivating sensation of being at the centre of attention of this man.

_Is he still willing to talk to me after our argument?  
Are we on walking terms, yet, Kylo?_

She didn’t even notice in her hope-induced haze how fast her heart was beating at that prospect, how her whole world lit up, how she almost levitated above the rich burgundy red industrial floor carpet, drawn by his magnetic gaze.

She had forgotten that her mentor was able to daunt almost anyone in this pulsating city with his glance, however...only now did Rey truly understand that Kylo was mostly holding back his  definit side in front of her. I

Not now, not today, though.

In the passing, he grabbed another glass of champagne from a waiter without so much as looking - and Rey, given that he had one already in his other hand - suspected that it was for her. Her throat went drier than the champagne that was served, her breath coming up short.

Kylo still kept approaching, almost like a fateful crash.

Closer, closer… His face deep in thoughts. A concentrated and cold expression clouding his defined features.

_Oh God… Maybe he did…_

_Or was he about to fire her, right here, right now?_

Her mind raced, while Kylo just kept walking, staring at her as if she was some kind of prey.

He had almost reached her now...and just as he was in an earshot she opened her mouth to greet him--

\--- but didn’t get the chance because he had averted his gaze by now and had just walked by her without even gifting her a closer look.

Oh!

OH!

The _gall._ The _humiliation._

Rey felt completely taken aback.  All her internal resolve and confidence had been blown away. And not just that, it was far worse.   She didn’t dare to look who Kylo decided was important enough that he deign to serve a  champagne flute himself.  
  
Was it another partner?  
  
Or a young, pretty secretary? (Even if in-house romances were strictly discouraged , but hey, this rule didn’t seem to apply if a partner fucked one of the secretaries. It was only the contest on the career ladder that mattered. Meaning: an associate getting involved with a partner. Not that she had any example in mind. Nope. Not at all.)

Rey quickly averted her gaze, hoping to save the last scrambles of her dignity because she just spent two solid minutes (for the second time in a row!) _staring_ at her _own bloody boss_ like a lovestruck teenager...Surely this little scenery hadn’t remained unnoticed and she dreaded the second she became the next gossip subject of the office... _Santa Claus please take me with you to the North Pole - - -_

“REEEEYYY!!!” Finn slurred from behind, balancing no less than three glasses filled almost to the brim with rosé champagne. Rey jolted, her attention _robbed_ from Kylo.

 _You need to calm the fuck down_ , Rey, she told herself,  glad for Finn’s distraction. Would she not have been so preoccupied with her own thoughts and trying to clutch onto the overfilled glass Finn shoved into her hand, she would have noticed how Rose’s wondering stare lingered on her while she sipped on her champagne.

She gulped down half of the portion, forgetting herself and only realized how fast she had drank all the liquid after it was too late.

“Whoa, eaaa-syyy, sister!” Finn warned her in astonishment, drunk to the point of having no desire to be subtle about anything.

“I'm a lot behind,” Rey muttered as an explanation and quickly finished the other half before grabbing another portion from a waiter passing by.

“To another survived year” she clicked her glass against Finn’s, her toast sounding somewhat depressing (not that Finn cared in his gleeful state) and forced herself to smile. She knew it didn't reach her eyes.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds longer until Rey developed the sudden urge to leave this party at once. Just leave this whole artificial christmas nightmare and the funny laughter among colleagues, that usually hated each other during the year, for the night. She wished to go home,  destroy some furniture, to scream bloody murder at the universe for this cruel joke on her and then cry, sob, whine, until she had no tears left. She was in a headspace where she should not have been. This… this _incident_ just now finally made her face the bitter truth about the depth of her feelings for Kylo.

Just when she had thought she had finally made it, finally had it easy, just then… right then and not a second earlier came this… this thing. This…

No. She would not name it.

She would power through this, just as she did with every difficulty in her life. Eventually every feeling faded, right? She just had to stay calm and do this. Swipe left and right on Tinder, get laid, try to work from home… Pain was an old friend to her, and she never spared herself nor emotionally, nor in any other way. She wouldn’t start now.

  
“And Poe…he is amazing. You know, the day we met he had given me his leather jacket…” Finn explained carefully to Rose, his voice slurring a bit and a lovestruck look permanent on his face.  
  
Rose simply nodded in awe, obviously feeling happy for her friend before quipping: “And how far has charming Mr. Dameron taken it with you?” A cheeky smile on her lips, which made the blushing Finn burst out into an embarrassed laughter.  
  
“He is not like that...Rose...we haven’t done aaaanythin’-” the tall secretary murmured with a lopsided grin on his lips, giving his female friends a secretive look.  
  
“Oh please...I caught covering up a huge hickey the other day…” Rey offered, wanting to tease Finn and attempt to be a good and caring friend.

“No! That’s impossible...I was soo careful..-”  
  
“Ha...I knew it!” Rey exclaimed feeling rather happy that Finn had taken her bait.

“Peanut that was just mean” the laughin secretary added, toasting towards her and Rose, right before Rose began to wrap up her colleague to another conversation about his new flame.

Meanwhile Rey used the opportunity to cast her attention on the other guests. Perhaps she should bear to stay at this party a bit longer...and use it to network. Because if it was one thing she had learned of Kylo fucking Ren was that networking was the key to climb the career ladder… Thus carefully her eyes swept over the room, drawn to find Kylo’s imposing figure. Not that she wanted to spot him ( _Why are you lying to yourself, Niima?_ ), but he was somewhat hard to miss. He was chatting with Phasma, the two giants looking absolutely breathtaking. She envied the way the blonde attorney could be so carefree around him, touching his arm amicably at a particularly intense part of a story she was retelling, Kylo turning his ear to her to hear every word she was saying, his black mane falling into his face, his full lips pulled in a genuine, amused smile. Years of close working relationship, countless stories and cases fought together… it was all in there.

His eyes flitted to her. She quickly glanced away to mask that she yet again failed to control her apparent hunger for him. When she looked back again, Kylo has turned his back, the pair joined by Hux.

They were not in her league, Rey concluded. Even if Phasma had always been friendly with her and Kylo was treating her with earned respect most of the time now, she was nowhere close to the heavyweights of the Order.

Her heart sank at the realization. Their working with Kylo relationship made her forget about this, made her dream that making a partner would happen if she worked hard. But no. Making partner was almost an impossible miracle.

Bitterly, she vowed to ignore Kylo for the rest of the evening.

She worked hard, goddammit, she was going to have a good time on firm expense.

Basta.

Luckily, with the help of Finn and Rose it turned out to be easier than she expected. The two secretaries were apparently invested into the social life of the low ranking associates and introduced her to many young lawyers at the firm.

Although Rey was aware that this wouldn’t be her key to a fast rise on the career ladder, it was a sufficient distraction to keep her thoughts and eyes at bay.

Until, into her gin and tonic, Finn roughly pulled her against him.

“The boss is fucking you with his eyes, Peanut,” he slurred into her hair.

Rey’s heart skipped a beat. She would have wanted to dismiss it, but Finn cupped her chin and turned her head into the direction of Kylo.

Indeed, from the other end of the room, she saw the charcoal eyes observe her.

She felt naked under his gaze.

The subject of her torment was standing there, like a baron he was, regal and commanding, sipping at his drink casually.

And, for the first time that night, he looked straight into her eyes, his gaze telling her:

_You will be mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think will happen? Are Rey and Kylo finally going to act upon their attraction and hit it? :) 
> 
> We can only tell you that there is a hint on out moodboard. ;) 
> 
> If you enjoyed our work, please leave a comment of a kudo, subscribe, bookmark or recommend it to your friends!
> 
> Come holler at us on Discord or the very-SFW Tumblr  
> galaxytrueffle (or Trueffle123 on Discord)  
> btw chapter number have been upped, because this story still has a lot of plot to be covered. :D  
> reylotrashpiler (on both platforms)
> 
> See you on Sunday for the grand finale before the winter breaks (in the fic).


	13. Unforgettalbe Christmas Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and Gentlemen.
> 
> The wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... all I want for Christmas is you ...

 

 

 

 

A week ago, Kylo would have found Rey’s returning attention emboldening. Right now, he was basking in the pettiness of avoiding her gaze, showing off his connection, his status in the firm, rubbing it under her nose.

Served her right.

Maybe that would stop her from talking about his family again.

But as the evening rolled by, and her eyes found his from time to time, he saw that she was feeling miserable, her light dimmed under the weight of something… maybe this stand-off. He saw her make polite conversations with the other associates, laugh with Finn and another woman, but her smile was pained. He knew her every tick by now, and even from this far, he could sense her unease.

Feeling guilty about her melancholy, the drinks slid down his throat faster than it was healthy and he thanked the heavens for his huge body (and probably his mother’s genes) for holding it so well.

The next moment, a palm was placed on his right shoulder throwing him out of his thoughts. There was only one person in the whole firm, who had the audacity to touch him like that.

“Seems like you could use some fun, Ren.”

“Oh, and _you_ would be the one to provide it, _Armitage?”_ he answered annoyedly, glancing around while desperately trying to find someone whom he could use as an excuse to talk to in order to leave the ginger behind. But his eyes only ever spotted Rey...

Nevertheless Kylo realized with a weary resignation that seemingly the love-inducing Christmas spirit seeped into their relationship too. He never would have let Hux get away with only a snide remark on any other day of the year.

The ginger dickhead let out a low chuckle as an answer.

Then stepped into his field of vision, stopping right next to him, holding a glass of drink in his hand. Kylo knew his fellow would follow the direction of his gaze and land on the same person he had been eyeing for the last couple of minutes - the girl in the emerald dress who was currently nodding along the story of a young male associate. The guy fought to keep his hands to himself, dancing around her figure but never touching.

Last week, he would have wanted to kill the boy. But tonight, he found a strange satisfaction in torturing himself seeing Rey attract another man.

Despite his certainty that Hux would catch something, Kylo didn’t move, did not try to deflect. He hated Hux to his guts, but there was a good decade of working relationship and - sometimes even comeradie - between them.

_I am far too drunk if I am starting to trust Hux._

The ginger man sipped on his drink.

“Feisty little thing, that one,” he remarked.

Kylo tensed. He didn’t like one bit the way Hux seemed to summarize Rey.

She wasn’t a “little thing”. Especially not _Hux’s_ little thing. She was a young, astounding _woman._ And did he mention that she was and never would be Hux’s?

His fingers tensed on his glass, and he swirled his whiskey, looking into the amber vortex.

“Next time you want to send _my_ associate crying, you better give me a warning, Armitage. I had to scrap her up from the floor after your little intermezzo. Let me tell you, as a _partner_ , that such a thing isn’t good for the billable hours, and for business, you know.”

His tone was no nonsense.

Hux hummed, as if understanding a secret. Kylo knew for certain that it was the case. As much as he hated to admit it, Hux was an extremely smart person and could read fairly well between the lines.And he, an open book. But Armitage was also very discreet. As long as it was of use for him to keep his slim little mouth shut.

Without reacting in merits to his biting remark, Hux only repeated himself nonchalantly:

“As I said - you could use some fun. Like back in the old days.”

Kylo stilled and glanced at him for the first time, checking whether Hux had truly meant what he suggested.

“Consider it my Christmas gift, Ren,” he said easily, taking a sip from his drink.

After a long beat, Kylo nodded.

He really could use some distraction.

“Good to see you haven’t _fully_ lost your mind yet, Ren,” Armitage chirped, the double endre making it about as elegant as the sound of a vulture. Satisfied, the ginger haired attorney turned on his heels and striding toward the back of the place, not even glancing back if Kylo was indeed following him. They both knew he would.

Like back in the old days, Hux went in first, tearing open the door of the men’s bathroom, not even flinching. Like back in the old days, Kylo followed a few paces behind and, like back in the old days, he couldn’t help but risk a subtle glance around while he opened the door.

He just saw the flaming hair disappear in the last booth, and he closed the distance in two long strides before he would chicken out.

***

Rey was painfully aware of the shy Mitaka having the hots for her. It was rather endearing, the way he made his hand hover over her form, not having the courage to touch her.

She actually enjoyed the conversation with the enthusiastic young associate and managed to push Kylo to the back of her mind.

That’s when Rose interrupted their conversation by grabbing her arm, her whole face screaming alarm.  

“Rey, please, you need to come now,” the petite girl hissed over the Christmas music. Rey immediately excused herself of Mitaka and let Rose hurry her to a corner of the room.“Finn is very drunk and I am afraid what might happen! We need to take him to the bathroom before he throws up on one of the partners!”

“Oh my God!” Rey whispered back, glancing around in a semi panicked mode herself; her eyes in search for her mentor in the hour of need.. “I thought you were going to watch him!”

“I know!” Rose exclaimed, “But at some point he just disappeared in this huge crowd and next time I saw him, he barely could stand on his feet! Come....”

The two women hurriedly pressed themselves through the crowd, excusing themselves with pained, fake-polite smiles.

Finally, they found Finn at one of the corner tables, his head resting on his forearm, legs thrown all over the place.

“Finn!” Rey squatted to get to eye-level with him. “Are you alright?” she inquired worriedly.

“Reeeey, m’kay,” he slurred and the hiccupped. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Rey's survival instincts kicked in as she saw Finn's diffuse gaze...and she acted.

“Damn, Rose, help me take him to the bathroom!”

***

Hux and Kylo wrenched themselves into the booth, kneeling on the cold ground.

Kylo was huge, and Hux himself wasn’t a short mein either. Thus, their shoulders were touching uncomfortably and they could feel each other's body heat radiating through their tailored suits.

_Disgusting,_ Kylo cursed internally, vowing to burn this suit after the night.

"Get out the stuff, Hux," Ren growled impatiently. The ginger obeyed, shuffling in the inside pocket of his jacket.

_Is he trying to kill me with some mediocre chalk powder?_ Kylo briefly wondered. It would be such a Hux-move.   
  
Knowing that there is only one way to find out, Kylo gestured with his chin to the little box Hux pulled out.

"You go first, ginger.”

“Not trusting me about the stuff?” Hux amusedly asked, while fishing out his credit card, pushing Kylo to the wall of the booth.

“Not one bit,” he pressed out, annoyed by the uncomfortable position.

“I don’t remember these booths being so narrow, from back the days. Did you gain weight, Ren?” Hux remarked almost like he would have been _lost in thought,_ while his hands were about to slice the coke on the lid of the toilet.

Kylo abruptly grabbed his wrist.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Armitage, use your cell phone, for fuck's sake!"

Hux’s face contorted in disgust at seeing his fingers around his wrist and shook them off like it would have been snot.

Then, obediently, pulled out his enormous iPhone X and proceeded forming four meticulous white lines on the glass.

_So that's why their screens are so big,_ Kylo thought amusedly, while Hux’s black credit card arranged the white powdery substance.

***

Somehow, they made Finn stand, though Rose with all her might was  not of much help due to her small form. Nevertheless they needed to get Finn out of the room full of lawyers...as soon as possible. Without detection.

“Try to walk, Finn!” Rey hissed into his ear, attempting to support her secretary as smoothly as possible. Although it seemed to be a futile effort, she was trying to play this cool, selling it as if they were two friends, currently merrily enjoying the party...and until now her plan had worked. Even if some colleagues eyes their little walk with suspicion, they hadn’t ran into Snoke or any other top dog of the firm.

  
“Ah Mr. Snoke!” Rey heard the name of the most influential lawyer in the room been mentioned and she immediately shot Rose a glance. With a wordless understanding Rose knew she needed to remain behind in the room and avert the senior bosses attention of Finn’s little retreat. Thus she did what she had to and walked into a man standing close to Snoke, who dropped his champagne flute as a reaction. Brilliant. Now the whole attention was off of them...

Luckily the toilets were a bit secluded and most of the employees had left already - not daring to be exposed of reckless behaviour due to alcohol.

As the duo stumbled their way in the hall with the toilets… Rey almost fell. Her high heels were not particularly apt for towing a guy almost twice her weight for this long.

She quickly scanned the doors for the disabled toilet, as it was the only one where she could help Finn, who seemed to be mere minutes away from puking all over the place, slurring something about not feeling so well.

Right then, the door of the men’s room slammed open. And out were walking… Hux wiping on his nose, sniffing and behind him…

_Kylo_.

And… they looked positively secretive.

_  
What the hell?_

  
Her heart literally jumped at the sight.

Kylo… and Hux. On the toilet. Together.

Usually Kylo wouldn’t want to go near the ginger except for strangling him...and now...the two of them look positively bewildered.

_And they even loosened their ties...what?!_

Something was on...not that Rey had much time to care with Finn being half-passed out.

Where they...involved?

Could she be such a fool?

Really?

_Is Kylo having an affair with Hux?_

Had she just witnessed the post coital faces of colleagues that did hate fuck?

_Oh my God!_

It suddenly clicked. It made so much sense! That’s why Kylo was always only friendly with her.

Because he had been gay all along!

With Hux, nonetheless!

O.H. M.Y. G.O.D.

Kylo’s eyes caught with her round ones.

He felt his heart literally trying to jump out of his ribs as he spotted her. His beautiful girl...who- who was almost breaking under the weight of his secretary, who was visibly too drunk for his own good?

As he had nothing else to say to Hux, he contemplated for a second what to do.

If Snoke or any other senior partner would see Finn in this state, he would be fired. Also, Kylo knew that Finn was the first secretary in years he actually didn’t hate, who was precise, always doing what they agree upon…

It would be a shame if they fired him.

He had to help him.

Of course.

Of course it had nothing to do with the powdered courage cursing through his veins (the remnants of which he wiped off with his finger) or with the fact that he was so starved to be back on speaking terms with Rey, for being close to her, see her doe eyes sparkle for him…

Of course not!

He was just trying to save himself the burden of recruiting a new secretary.

Without saying a word, he moved in their direction, taking off his bow tie with a careless motion and stuffing it into his pocket. 

Rey’s heart skipped several beats seeing that.

The movement with which Kylo whipped the black fabric off his neck made her so wet for him, she feared it would right out drip down her thighs. She couldn’t help but think how it would feel like to see something like that in the bedroom, being punished for having been nosy… being told she had been a bad girl...

Her skin broke out in goosebumps.

And the same time, she feared that Kylo was about to throw Finn out of the party.

Her lips parted as she sucked in rapid, shallow breaths, her whole body quivering. For a moment, she thought that she would accidentally drop Finn.

Kylo’s huge body moved towards them, but once again, he all but ignored her, addressing Finn directly.

“You should be more cautious with the drinks, Mr. Storm,” he remarked in a stern voice followed by a sniff, which Rey simply took in with awe..

_Sweet Lord!_

“I’ll take him from here,” Kylo informed her, acknowledging her for the first time in the span of the evening. His otherwise chocolate brown eyes burned now in charcoal black and gone was the glint which always promised her a special treatment. It was all business.

She nodded obediently.

The next moment, Kylo lifted Finn off her shoulders. Her lunges sucked in a deep breath, her spine straightened.

“Open the door,” Kylo instructed her, flicking his head towards the disabled toilet.

Rey hurried to execute his command before anyone could see them.

Kylo promptly carried Finn into the bathroom, slightly grunting under his weight then deposited him close to the toilet.

“‘m… not… well…” Finn whined and Rey knelt down at his side, patting his back.

“It’s okay, Finn, let go, let it out,” she coaxed him.

Kylo observed the whole situation from above, arms crossed on his chest and legs wedged in a wide stance. Why his heart ran amok at the sight of Rey caring for someone, he had no idea. But somehow he imagined himself being taken care of by her with this rapt attention and his insides somersaulted.

Then, Finn grabbed the toilet and unceremoniously vomited into the sink.

“Oh fuck!” he cursed sharply whipping away his head in disgust, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Rey do the same, yet her hand remained on Finn’s back.

“I’ll get some water,” he pressed out, fleeing the room, before he would also throw up.

When he returned, Finn was in much better shape.

“We should get him a taxi,” Rey risked to tell Kylo (but she didn’t dare to look at him yet) while she blindly took the bottle from him and cajoled Finn into rinsing his mouth and then to drink.

“Yeah, good idea,” he replied matter of factly.

She heard the beep of the line as he dialled and then ordered the taxi.

“Should be here in 10,” he informed them.

Rey hummed.

“Finn, do you think you can manage to get up?” she inquired.

“Yeah, Peanut… thank you… I swear…”

“It’s alright,” she smiled.

“Come on, Finn, let’s get you home,” Kylo stepped to him, grabbing his hand and pulling the other man’s body onto his shoulders.

“I’ll grab the coats,” Rey quickly declared, heading for the cloakroom.

By the time she appeared, like a huge bundle of cotton on two legs, at the back door where they agreed to meet, Finn was standing on his own, no doubt partly making of the he freezing temperature.

The taxi pulled up shortly afterwards.

After Kylo has verified that it was indeed his cab, Finn stepped to the back door on wobbly legs, trying to hug Rey goodbye.

“I’m going with you,” she protested.

“No, no, Peanut, I’m fine,” Finn murmured.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Thank you for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.”

When they detangled themselves, Finn also tried to thank Kylo but he only waved him off with a grunt.

“Get your shit together, Storm,” he warned without real menace, and then Finn slipped onto the rear seat of the cab and it took off.

Rey and Kylo stood silently for a few moments, staring after the retreating yellow car.

“I tipped the driver a 50 to take him to his door,” Kylo supplied absentmindedly.

Rey turned to look at him in surprise.

Suddenly, she was grateful that he kept on ignoring her. She could rarely get such a direct view on his handsome face, the regal nose and the thick, wavy hair… He was beautiful.

_Who are you and what have you done with the grumpy Kylo Ren? When did you turn his heart into gold?_

“Thank you,” she said, radiating gratefulness. “I guess we all had a little too much to drink," she tried to humour but it wasn’t a serious attempt.

Kylo pouted.

"You perhaps."

She bit her lips. Feeling tipsy herself (and because she could blame it on the alcohol tomorrow) she gave in into the urge to  address the thing with Hux. Ripping off the bandaid. She needed a clear cut now so she could start all over in the New Year.

So shyly, carefully choosing her words, she aimed to sound amicable.

"Maybe… But today, I saw glimpses of your hidden side, boss," she said with a twinkle in her tone.

Kylo snapped his eyes at her at that, seeing how she tried to smile, but it turned out bittersweet.

_Heavens, are you handsome._ Her heart squeezed. _He really must be gay. No straight man can be so gorgeous._

Kylo was confused, furrowing his eyebrows.

_What hidden side did she see? Did she see them do coke?_

His heart was racing. _Is it the cocaine or...her effect?_

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

Rey blushed heavily, averting her eyes, mouth uselessly working, trying to form the word.

"I mean...you and… and Hux. The bathroom-" she blurted out.  
  
He and Hux? Bathroom? That didn’t make sense.   
Only until it did.

As a result Kylo looked at her...stricken with horror.

_Did she really imply THAT?_

Every last drop of blood left his face. He was dry. Shocked.

_Why?_

_How?_

WHEN?

“What?!” he croaked in disbelief with a shimmering anger that threatened to rip her apart with the ferocity of a tornado.

She retreated in herself, face pale.

“I…” she quivered.

“Is that what you believe, sweetheart?”

The endearment slipped his lips before he could stop himself, _bloody cocaine,_  but the feeling of righteousness as he spoke it was not lost on him.

He took a step closer, holding Rey's eyes captive with an arresting look. Then another. Then one more. Slowly but unrelenting.

He could see the trepidation on her, paired with a hint of confusion as she backed. He stopped when she was almost hitting the wall to give her some minimal room.

“I...I thought…”

“Me and the ginger?!” He scoffed. “You have much to learn."

Every word he spoke sounded cocksure, ready to prove himself.

Rey backed again, tripping on the uneven asphalt of the pavement. Kylo, on instinct, grabbed his associate's slender wrist, though in his anger it was rougher than he expected.

For a hot, insane second, his mind screamed at him to hold his shit together,

_Section 13.4 FO Office Policy!!!_

_13.4!!!_

Then it drowned in the current of his consuming lust.

With a light shove Rey's body was caged against the cold marble wall.

He saw her pupils dilate, her eyes go wide - out fear or lust, he didn't know or care, the drug spurring him on to just give into his fantasies, to end his torment and _finally_ have a taste of this girl, this absolute cocktease, smart witted associate of his, to wrap that tongue that defied him over and over again around his.

Faintly, he felt her pulse race under his fingers, her breath coming up shallow.

His body towering above her, and he was holding her gaze, _those infuriating, hazel, green eyes,_ until he crashed his lips on hers without a warning.

It was a forceful, devouring kiss, halfway rather a bite, and Rey felt so overwhelmed that finally this unspoken thing between them manifested in something physical that she forgot to breathe.

She felt Kylo's free hand press on her neck, tilting her head to his convenience, her body going pliant under his expert touch.

She opened her lips on instinct, and Kylo shoved his tongue deep into her mouth.

He tasted of whisky and the sourness of tobacco, which went well with the bitterness of the gin and tonic on her lips.

His free hand run through her loose hair. The smooth locks. And he did what his urges told him to… he grabbed a strand and tilted her head to the side, swiping his tongue against hers a second time.

Rey was boneless, all her body humming with relief, with excitement, with thirst for more and more. As he gathered her hair in his hands, firmly tucking the bundle, she surrendered completely to him, fisting his very expensive button down for leverage to support her knees that buckled.

And by the third time he closed his lips on hers, the whole thing was over like a summer storm.

Under the haze of the moment, she looked into his eyes. They were burning with a consuming intensity, more with anger than anything else. He would have looked almost menacing, if the way he subtly licked his lips while his eyes flickered to her would not have betrayed his want - his want for her.

Still, he looked much more composed than she felt - another argument he won.

An overkill, really.

"Never assume that you can see through me, Rey,” he growled, before he stepped away from her and disappeared in the Christmas crowd of the downtown, leaving Rey behind with a feeling that something that has always been there now has been awaken.

And it would never go back to sleep again.


	14. To be or not to be colleagues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> *wheew* Last chapter we had an eventful Christmas party at FO law firm...  
> and the misunderstanding  
> and the fight  
> and the kiss!
> 
> Yeah we can neither believe that our idiots in love have finally managed to smooch ;-)
> 
> So this chapter covers the aftermath of the kiss...  
> and obviously- it is never easy when Kylo and Rey are involved :-D
> 
> Enjoy!

 

“Oh shit…”    
  
Why was it so bright?   
And sandy?   
  


There was sand  _ everywhere.  _

 

In his mouth. In his nose. In his… 

 

Kylo groaned. How did he get here? The ocean was lapping insistently on the shore, the birds waking him up just short after the first forerunners of sunray breached the horizon. 

 

Ah yes… his well deserved vacation had started. But even Kylo Ren needed to admit that he didn’t expect to start his time off work with him lying face first on the beach of his usual South America getaway location, completely shitfaced.

 

A serious headache paired with the taste of something vile in his mouth.   

 

Only a  few seconds of self-hatred and detest of the bright sun had passed… and he began to reconstruct the events of the past hours. To tell the truth he could barely remember the whole 10 hour-long trip from the Christmas party to the 5* resort he returned to every year ever since he started earning real money. 

 

Bloody hell… another need came up.   
Another urgent demand of his body.

 

With another grunt, he pushed himself up, his head spinning like it did last time after a pissed away night back in his rogue days as Ben Solo, the student. Fuck. He wasn’t 25 anymore. 

Spitting the sand out of his mouth and wiping it from his face, he stared at the ocean… and because he could, stood up while trying hard not to lose his balance and inched himself into the waves until he was completely submerged in the lukewarm water. 

 

He was supposed to enjoy the smell of the water.   
The calming sound of the waves.   
  
But instead...he took a piss and found his relief there. 

 

Every part of him hurt. No, that wasn’t accurate.   
  
His whole skin was itching...and felt tight...and Kylo already knew his dermatologist would have to visit a cardiologist himself because of the huge, red sunburn he sported. All over his long arms.   
  
The arms that used to be white as snow were now as red as the skin of a lobster. 

 

Oh he would pay for this once the alcohol would completely leave his system...he was sure of it.   
  
However...the sunburn was nothing compared to the scorching memories of Rey’s lips against his…   
  
Fuck.

 

Just now the realisation hit Kylo what had transpired among them at the end of the party.

 

How he forced himself on her, because she had dared to challenge his heterosexuality.

 

_ Really, me and ginger? Even thinking about it I feel like throwing up... _

 

A particularly strong wave knocked him over, as if bitch-slapping him for thinking of Rey and he lost balance. Letting the cold waves take him.

 

Had he fucked everything up with her for good?

 

_ Regarding the fact that your father is Han Solo...it is very likely… _

 

He remembered then.   
  
The way he had claimed her lips… the taste of champagne and other liquor on her painted lips. How smooth her skin felt against his…

 

Fuck. He got half-hard only thinking about it.

Like some stupid horny teenager not knowing the sweet secrets of sex…   
  
Ugh.

 

That woman would be the end of him.

 

Or the violation of section 13.4 FO office policy?

 

Figuring that it was useless to overthink his situation with Rey in the ocean with an empty stomach, Kylo turned in the water and began his walk back towards the closeby hotel complex. 

 

Carefully emerging out of the water, he halted. Knowing that he must have had things on him yesterday...things that were missing. Thus he started looking around the beach, checking for his… stuff.   
Whatever that word covered... A towel was likely. Perhaps room keys?   
  
But just his luck...Kylo hadn’t found anything useful. Except one of his slippers.

 

_ Where the hell is the other pair? _

 

Eh. To hell with it. 

 

He wasn't even sure it was his. Well they fit him fine, but they had the hotel logo printed on one of the straps. Finding that he couldn’t be bothered with solving the mystery of the missing slipper any second longer, he slid his tanned foot inside the shoe. Because he could fucking take whatever he wanted. 

 

The resort knew him by name, given that he had a habit to book the same room at the same time of the year for the last…  how long has it been? 5 years?

 

Oh he could already picture the condemning look of José, the chief clerk at the desk, once he would stride into the lobby with only one slipper on his foot and his sunburnt skin. This wasn’t the way someone from the better society should go into public.

 

But who cared anyway?   
He was well-off and as long as he wasn’t nude in the lobby José could kiss his ass…

  
It was itching again. His arm.   
It didn’t stop.    
  
Fuck.

 

_ Don’t tell me some bloody tropical spider bit me with my luck? _ __   
__   
So Kylo bent his forearm to check what bothered his skin there...and was perplexed by what he found.

 

It wasn’t the sand.   
Nor the bite of a poisonous spider.   
  
There...was a message, scribbled with lanky, round letters.    
  
“If you ever get over her, call me xoxo Amy 0084485657”

 

Kylo regarded the message.

Pretty cryptic.

 

_ Who the fuck was Amy? _

 

He didn’t need to ask himself whom he wasn’t able to forget last night, either.  And he quickly decided not to become mad at the fact that his creamy skin had a mild allergic reaction to the ink of some random woman...

 

What mattered was something else. What mattered was  _ her _ . Her name didn't need to be written on his skin with a cheap hotel pen. It was tattooed on his heart. But the most troubling problem was that, apparently, he was as in it so deep that he went about gushing over her when meeting the first potential woman who came his way. 

 

Yeah. Kylo was in it deep.    
He just knew it.   
Had perhaps always known it.

 

Having just passed the outdoor pool at the back of the hotel, Kylo rubbed his face as he stepped into the foyer of the hotel. Maybe he had risen his hand in order to shield himself from the smug expression that spread on José’s face… or to avoid seeing the looks of the fellow guests giving him a funny look. You know the look: “Look at that idiot- getting wasted and falling asleep outside. What a moron”. And to be clear, this mix of resentment and ridicule was even worse than he imagined it to be. 

 

“Did you have a great night, sir?“ he asked, familiar with his guest. He grinned. 

 

Kylo groaned again. 

 

“Just get me a new key, José,” Kylo urged the man grimly. 

 

Still not wiping the smirk off his face, the receptionist did as he was told. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

The wooden door to his neat suite locked shut and Kylo glanced around the room, checking whether he had unpacked yesterday after his arrival.

 

He hadn’t. That was another task ahead. 

 

His headache was still killing him, almost urging him to take a pill to relieve him of his pain but ultimately decided against it. He had never been the type to take pain killers. Never. Probably because he found it unmanly...or was it the remnant of his time with his uncle, who had followed the philosophy to always keep your mind and body clean?   
  
_ You just poisoned your body last night with drinks… bit hypocritical, aren’t you?  _ __   
  


Not finding the strength to do the unpacking now, Kylo grabbed a bottle of Evian from the minibar.

  
  


And with the water bottle at his lips, another automatic reflex (for a FO lawyer as important as breathing) kicked it. So Kylo found his strong hand automatically drawn to his cell phone. He hated the deed to check his messages and swore almost every time before starting his vacation to ignore incoming emails and calls, but...old habits died hard. Thus his long fingers grazed over the smooth gorilla glass of his device…

 

5 missed calls.   
12 unread emails.

 

Of course.

 

It’s not that he started his time off like 13 hours ago…

 

But the truly distressing part of the news was...that all the 5 missed calls came from Snoke.

 

His hangover seemed to make a beeline reading his boss’s name. His stomach turned to a stone as he dialled Snoke’s number. 

 

The stress was building up. Feeling his headache kick in again, Kylo quickly tried to focus while listening to the ring sound … somehow fearing that the call would be about his involvement with Rey. It rang and rang until the shrill beep signalled that old man did not pick up. 

 

He then tried his own voicemail. No message left… Typical.

 

Force, he had fucked up greatly…

  
  


_ Hmmm… _ Kylo thought sternly, a hint of guilt making his fist clench.    
  
What if Rey’s and his breach of the policy was seen?   
What if she was unemployed by now?

(Because, obviously, even if he started to overstep the boundaries, it would be Rey who would suffer the consequences due to her inferior position.)

 

Kylo exhaled sharply… should he check? Call Finn? Or even Rey?

 

_ And what will you tell her? _

 

That was the trickiest question to solve…

 

Nevertheless, despite his better judgement and because he was just drawn to his associate like a moth to the flame, Kylo did the second best he could before caving. And dialed Finn’s number instead.

 

Yeah. Finn was neutral. It was the right pick.

He would definitely know if Rey was in trouble…and as talkative as his secretary was, Kylo would find out what he exactly seemed to have missed in the office in the last 13 hours.

 

But...of course his plan hadn’t worked out as he heard the music on the phone that was used to redirect calls to the reception if the person who was called wasn’t sitting at his desk.

 

_ Bloody idiot...useless at the most crucial moments… _

 

So there was only one option to find out if something was on.

 

Well there were actually two options but there was no way in hell that he would go for option two and call the insufferable ginger…

 

Rey. 

 

With his heart drumming against his ribs, Kylo dialed her number… 

 

“K-Kylo?” she stammered, tone rough and surprised. 

 

Oh god, that voice. His tender feelings stirred, content to have been fed. Why did he even get excited about the way she pronounced his name? Simultaneously his paranoia about the Order office policy incident spiked. Had she been crying?   

 

“Hello,” he gulped, hoping to sound like a remotely sane man. Then there was a punishing silence between them.

 

_ Bloody hell...talk man?! This is so awkward! _

 

“I...uhm…” he exhaled silently, shaking his head in order to collect his thoughts, before pulling at his wet hair. “Snoke called me. Like 5 times. Do you happen to know what he wanted?”

 

Rey on the other side of the line...hesitated. Oh he could tell without seeing her that she was weighing up whether she should tell him what the old man wanted from him...Probably nothing positive.

 

“Out with it, Niima.”  _ Please tell me it has nothing to do with section 13.4… _ __   
  


“I… euh… Oh, I know! The Hutt Group went for the offer of Holdo & Associates.”

 

Kylo released a breath he didn’t know he was holding back.

 

Ironically he didn’t know if he should be happy or miserable at the news. Rey was safe. He was safe. Everything was fine. And yet… and yet… a small part of him wanted to claim her as his, even if by rumour. 

 

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, a static noise like a ruffling of sheets.  

  
  


“So you have not been crying then?” The question slipped his lips before his hungover self could have put some boundaries on his interaction. 

 

“Why would you think that?” she asked, startled. 

 

“I… your voice…” he hesitated. “It sounds… rough?”

 

“It’s bloody three in the morning, Kylo! You gave me a heart attack calling from your vacation in the middle of the night! I thought we were past that!”

 

A laden silence hung in the air. They were, indeed, past that point. They were past many points.  

 

“Why... DO you call anyway?” Rey asked, sharp. Her articulation became more and more pronounced with the sleep leaving her system. 

 

Oh fuck.  _ Now _ he was in trouble. He gulped. 

 

“I… I thought… that Snoke had called because of the office policy.”

 

Silence. He listened to his heartbeat and the mute line.

 

“Rey?” he asked, insecure. 

 

“It this about the Christmas party?” she blurted out. 

 

There it was. Out in the open. Dirty laundry airing. 

 

“How much do you remember?“ Rey asked carefully. 

 

This time, Kylo did not hesitate. 

 

“Everything.”

 

He wanted to wince at how  _ meaningful _ this word sounded. 

 

Rey was silent for a moment which he used to his advantage. 

 

“...And you?“ 

 

And now, that tentative trace of hope! Bloody hell! Kylo Ren, the attorney who made partner before everyone else of his generation, who could win over a client as easily as a child with a popsicle… and was unable to disguise how deeply he ached for this woman. That that kiss was just as sweet as it was risky. 

 

“I remember everything, too...” Her soft whisper jolted him out of his thoughts, making his heart drum faster. 

 

“Rey…” he choked. 

 

What did he want to tell her? To beg her to give them a chance? To forget all of it?   
  
Fuck, he should have thought about this beforehand.

 

By the time he could have come up with something, she already made the decision for them.

 

“I forgive you, Kylo,” he heard her splutter in a shaky voice, “I’m sure you didn’t mean it.”

 

_ I did. It had meant everything.  _

 

He  opened his stupid mouth to protest but Rey already continued, none the less nervous than before.  

 

“And anyway, we are lucky that not a living soul saw that and still have our jobs, right? So the best would be, you know, just to… let the past die and forget it ever happened and be like we always are...” 

 

Her words slapped him in rapid succession just as he realised their meaning.    
  
_ Job.  _ __   
_ Forget.  _ __   
_ Colleagues.  _ __   
_   
_ __ Only.

 

Ironically this only reminded him only even more why he fell in love --- _bloody fucking hell, I am in love with her!_ \--- her wit that never failed. Her on-point assessment of the situations. 

 

The ache in his brain threatened to split his skull in half by now. And his heart? It wasn’t in much better shape. 

 

Rey was right. Of course. 

 

They should be. Colleagues only. 

 

_ Yes _ , his brain approved. 

 

_ No _ , his heart screamed. 

 

“Kylo!” she called him, dithering.

 

It wasn’t even a question. It was a demand. Maybe a bit of panic? Desperation? He gathered that Rey wasn’t expecting him to hesitate with his answer, as the logical would have been to agree with her vehemently and immediately. Surely, she couldn’t understand why he didn’t do  _ that,  _ then. 

 

He inhaled, long, and heavy, pursing his lips. His reluctance must have been apparent to her, but he couldn’t bring himself to behave.

 

“You’re right,” was all he said, courtly, hoping that the bitterness would not seep too much into his intonation. “It was a mistake,” but not to me was left unsaid, hanging on the end of his tongue, and he clamped his mouth shut tightly, teeth hurting under the pressure to keep himself from blurting it out.

 

“Okay, good. Good.” 

 

Was it just his imagination? Or did she sound none the more enthusiastic than he felt?

 

“You probably should go back to sleep,” he ventured, though the direction his thoughts took at the mental image of that - her slender body clad in nothing more than just a fine, soft pajama, where her nipples would have been visible, her beautiful hair ruffled from sleep, paired with that slightly coarse voice… 

 

He didn’t fight against the flow of the blood filling his cock with life. He just let it happen. 

 

They could be colleagues in reality… and in his head  \- because he couldn’t take the rejection in the reality - he would take whatever he wanted, whatever he  _ could. _ Even if it was dangerous, even if it would ruin him and his chances to ever find another decent woman. He did  _ not _ want to find another woman. His heart, his head, his every pore was so full of Rey Niima, he would not have been capable of thinking, let alone fuck anyone else. 

 

“I should…” Rey conceded. 

 

“Sorry that I woke you up, I forgot about the time difference,” Kylo apologized, more closed-off and formal.  _ Colleagues.  _ His hand snaked down to palm himself through his still wet swimwear, giving the strain in his cock a little, careful caress. 

 

_ Colleagues.  _

 

He wanted to vomit at the hypocrisy. They would never be only that. 

 

“It’s nothing,” Rey muttered, and he could hear how she started to slip back into the role of his subordinate, her voice slightly wavering with anxiety. 

 

“No...” he insisted. “I am genuinely sorry. I should be more conscious of my associate’s well-being.” 

 

There you go, Kylo. Just get back to your sardonic self. Keep her at arm’s length. 

 

His cock disagreed, tenting his pants. 

 

Something must have broken in her, because Rey took a sharp, surprised inhale, then, remembering her manners, replied coolly: 

 

“Thank you for having this in mind, Kylo. Enjoy the rest of your vacation and see you next year.”

 

“Thank you. I wish you all the same, Miss Niima.” 

 

Another beat of stunned silence. 

 

_ That’s what you wanted, sweetheart. That’s what you  _ should  _ want. And yet… yet I hope it hurts you just as much as it hurts me. _

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Ren.”

 

Instinctively, he pressed his hand more firmly against his erection. 

 

“Goodnight, Miss Niima.”

 

His thumb hit the red button on the screen impatiently. His cock was now fully awake, spitting on the headache, on his hungover. It demanded release. 

Kylo decided it would be the smartest move to just take a shower. Clean his pores of the reeking booze… and the sand. Perhaps rub some joghurt afterwards to what was left of his skin… (or rather, a high-end skin care product). And to take care of his arousal.

 

A shower. 

Yes, a shower would do him good.

 

Stepping onto the blue tiles of the spacious bathroom, Kylo quickly hit the button and stepped under  the lukewarm pouring water. The water burned his sensitive skin, pulling him violently back to reality after that little chat with Rey. After he adjusted to the feeling, he exhaled, revelling in the feeling of getting clean. 

 

_ Much better. _

 

Taking his time to scrub off the sand (also between his groins) as carefully as possible due to his burning skin, he felt himself relax.

 

His fingers went to his member, which he began to wash carefully...pushing the skin of his shaft back so he could caress the tip of his penis tenderly with soap.

 

God, he was dirty. Literally and figuratively speaking too. His gaze fell to his straining erection which lay heavy in his palm, the head of it dark and ready for action. Rey’s effect on him was unbelievable. That was only a phone call. 

 

He closed his eyes, letting his self-restrain go loose, to imagine everything he could never have with her, now that she has decided to end this even before it could have started. Logically, he knew she was right and if it would not have been her to say it, he would have had to… 

 

But just as it happened, it was Rey who refused him. He fisted his cock with more purpose, using the hotel soap as lubricant, as he started to fuck his palm slowly.    
  


Her soft lips on his… her sweet tits against his pectorals… her lovely, small hands twisted in his shirt… her perfume in his nose… the silky locks in his hands… even now, all this seemed like a dream. Like a fantasy that it was right now. 

 

Oh how sweet would the victory be after her rejection when she would truly sank to her knees in front of him……...    
When she herself had realised that they couldn’t be colleagues only- regardless the office policy. 

 

She would stare up at her with her doe eyes, shining with determination to take him deeper, deeper, and deeper, until her nose would hit his pelvis, and he would fondle her hair, murmur praise and filth and thank her for the goodness she was in his life. The lovely heaps of her tits would bounce slightly as she’d bid him to rock into her wet little throat. And even though her knees would hurt on the tile, red circles forming, he would be entirely at her mercy, coming when she would allow him, and after she granted him his wish, he'd collapse to her to the ground, kiss her, tasting himself on her tongue, and kiss the discomfort of those red knees away and make her come on his tongue… 

 

His release shook him violently, and he grasped the wall with his other hand, supporting himself until his cock emptied in thick ropes. 

 

Then, all the exhaustion catching up with him, he did slide to the ground. Only, the shower was empty and amid all this luxury, he felt hollow and utterly alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like it?
> 
> Do you think it is OOC that Kylo acts a bit like a chav when on holidays?  
> How do you think will Kylo and Rey resume their romance when he returns?  
> Will their secretly shared kiss be found out?
> 
> Please let us know what you think <3
> 
> Also please don't forget to leave us a kudo, a comment and/or bookmark our fic. Every little message of you guys motivates us to write more and keeps us motivated <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	15. The curse of formalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I know it has taken us aaaaages to post.   
> We are deeply sorry for the delay...but you know- real life and our other fanfic project keep us busy!
> 
> Anyway Kylo is returning from his holidays...and has to face Rey after their forbidden kiss!
> 
> Sounds like a confusing drama situation?

The most dreadful workday was always the one after your holidays. Or at least it had been for Kylo for the last 5 years.   
  
Contrary to popular beliefs, he wasn’t a workaholic. He loved his profession - it was satisfying to see the money roll into his account; outsmarting the opposite side or just simply to make his clients’ goals become reality. It gave him a good kind of energy. But he needed the refuel of his yearly getaway. 

 

His annual holidays were the time of the year when he just could lay back and enjoy the fruits of his hard-earned money doing nothing with a beer in his hand, lounging on the beach while the hot sun beat down on his bare chest. And this, even to Kylo, just topped any day spent at the office. 

 

Thus, usually, the return between the grey walls was as good as a feeling as being caged in for a wild animal could be. 

 

This year, however, Kylo entered the office even earlier than he usually would, his stomach the size of a ping-pong ball from an underlying current of excitement. 

  
  


This year, these uninspiring walls meant that Rey would be here. And even if she had been clear about the only nature their relationship could ever be, Kylo still was looking forward to the moment she inevitably had to turn up. 

 

Even if it was only to hand him over her resignation. After all, he  _ did _ assault her sexually. 

 

He cringed.  _ Fucking moron.  _

  
Ever since he had spotted her sitting at  Finn’s desk, mistaking him for a client and offering her help with a bright smile - Kylo’s life had been turned upside down.

  
Damn her, the tight little pencil skirts  and those freckles.

 

_ Stop this, nonsense. You talked with her on the phone...let the past die and forget it ever happened and be like we always are…  _ Oh, how those last words she had uttered over the phone had haunted him during his recreation time. 

 

It hit him unprepared. And he vowed not to make the same mistake again today.

  
He had figured it all out. Planned beforehand which suit he would wear (as if that would even make a real difference...but it did to Kylo!). How he would style his hair. Damn. He had even thought about possible things to say to  _ her _ when they would face each other in the office… He had even  _ rehearsed _ the variation he settled for (not that he ever would have admitted that to anyone).

 

“Good morning, Mr. Ren! Hope you had a wonderful vacation!” Finn’s energetic voice greeted him as he passed down the corridor.  He only returned his well-wishes with a nod.    
  
Yes. He needed to play cool. Cold. Menacing.    
Return to his usual ‘I take no bullshit’-self.

 

Vacation was over, and so was being careless and free.    
  
That was...until he was about to pass by  _ that _ door.   
_ Her  _ door.   
Rey’s very open door, in which the lights were already turned on. Because of  _ course _ she would be in the office so early in winter that the lights had to be bloody turned on. 

 

And contrary  to his original plan to play it down and act all unapproachable ...Kylo felt his heartbeat pick up.    
  
_ Fuck _ .

 

Suddenly, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth in dread.    
His large right hand, which grabbed the handle of his swiss leather briefcase, became more and more sweaty with every step his stride carried him closer to the door.

 

_ You can do this. Behave naturally. Don’t blow this. _

 

There was a slim chance that Rey wouldn’t even  _ be  _ here. 

 

Carefully, he glanced into the room. 

 

He thought he had prepared enough for this moment. But he boy, he had been so wrong _. _

 

Nothing,  _ nothing  _ in this world could have prepared him for seeing Rey in person again. She was… she was  _ drop-dead gorgeous.  _ Kylo suspected that she had become even prettier over the last 14 days...if that was even possible. 

__   
Her simple, black high necked dress made Kylo wonder if she dressed-down especially because she wanted to be his colleague only. Her hair was wound in a tight, professional updo. But even this was enough to make his Adam’s apple bob.   
  
_ Fuck _ .   
  
How would he be able to be her  __ colleague only  now that he knew how sweet her lips had tasted? How perfect her mouth moved against his…?   
  


Caught in these thoughts, he was now  _ hulking  _ in her doorway, so he had to tell her something in order to appear remotely sane. 

 

“G’morning,” he greeted, trying especially to sound as uninterested as possible the second he halted at her office door and took a look inside.

  
“Uh...morning,” Rey quickly answered and he could see a faint wince. Until she averted her eyes… and went to examine the fabric of her shoe.

 

Well. Okay. This… this was fucking awkward.  

 

Rey did not exactly specify which version of him she wanted of  _ before. _ But Kylo resolved himself to strive for a neutral working relationship. Rey was smart and a great lawyer. There was no need to impede her professional development because he couldn’t fucking keep his fucking dick in his pants. 

  
Even though he needed to fight every muscle in his body to just slam the door to her office shut and storm off in a state of utter frustration. You know, the pattern he used to deal with problems before turning into an adult.    
  


So going for the milder option...Kylo quickly decided to end this awkward suffering and continued his walk to his corner office without saying another word. 

 

Luckily at least his office seemed unchanged as the cold light flickered on. 

Without even having lost his coat, Kylo collapsed in the chair behind his desk. Took a calming breath. Dug the soles of his hand into his eyes. 

 

_ Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out.  _

 

Then threw his pencil holder against the sofa with a loud thud. 

 

Good. This was improvement. It wasn’t a permanent damage. 

  
  
  
  


. . .

  
  
  
  
  


Rey had felt like an utter wreck all day after the way that terrible greeting scenario had went down with Kylo in the morning.   
  
Contrary to their agreement… this didn’t really feel like returning to be just colleagues.    
  
_ Just colleagues _ were able to look each other in the eyes, to inquire about the holiday after such a long vacation break. You know. Like normal, decent human beings. Maybe even wish each other a happy new year? 

 

But no. She hadn’t been able to do either of it. Not that she did not  _ want to.  _ Oh, no. She  _ wanted to. _

 

She wanted to ask him about his holidays, but what could he have possibly answered? ‘Nothing really happened, except that my associate, who probably read too much into a drunken kiss, told me to keep our relationship strictly professional?’

 

Rey had imagined a series of scenarios after their phone call. She imagined him sad. Disgusted. Ridiculed. Shitfaced with a woman in his bed. With two. 

 

Which probably was the first moment she broke her own vow - proper colleagues did not fantasize about each other and felt possessive of the other.

 

The moment he stood there, his deep and dark voice (that haunted her during sleepless nights) greeting her and the way his eternal eyes took her in, she knew she was weak. Her heart, which had been lying around like a dead fish in her chest for the past two weeks, suddenly started flipping again. 

 

Unbidden, her eyes even flickered to his lips, remembering their taste. The whiskey and  _ him. _

That’s when she had to tear away her gaze. Even if it killed her to care.    
  
But it wasn’t fair.   
  
He had looked so  _ handsome  _ in the morning. The way he hardly fitted under the doorframe, his neatly shaven face sunkissed for the first time since their first introduction and the tailored suit… it wasn’t  _ fair. _

 

He was wearing a blue suit. Blue. He actually  _ did  _ own a  _ color _ . A blue  suit. Which contrasted beautifully with his slightly brown skin. 

 

He looked like sin, first thing in the morning.

 

Was he punishing her?   
  
It had been so much easier to be professional when he wasn’t present in the same room as her. And unlike her, Kylo could hold himself to their agreement . He had been so calm. Composed and distant.

 

_ Damn him. _

 

She felt even more ridiculous.

 

Ever since their awkward encounter the morning, Rey hadn’t seen a glimpse of Kylo, thus she ate up every little scrap of interaction, information about him with a frightening intensity. Her cursor flew over his name every five minutes, checking whether he was online, tracking for how long the away or inactive signal showed up next to his name. She tried to imagine what he must have been doing - probably his job, but she still imagined he might be texting with a pretty Latina from his holidays.

 

And, above all, she kept reading every single email he had sent her like it would have been a personally calligraphed love letter..., re-reading it all day until she analysed them thoroughly. 

 

The last emails… the ones he had sent her today, had especially been out of his usual pattern. There was an awful lot of  _ Miss Niima,  _ and  _ best regards,  _ and  _ thank you _ and  _ would you be so kind  _ and other pleasantries that Rey for sure knew Kylo only reserved for the emails he sent to his clients. 

 

For her, it had always been all small caps and  _ sent from my iPhone  _ until now. 

 

The new Kylo sounded so…  _ foreign _ . Distant. Unapproachable. 

 

Another one of those emails landed in her inbox.

_   
_ “ _ Miss Niima,  _

 

_ Would you be so kind to come over to my office for a talk, please?  _

 

_ Thank you,  _

 

_ Best regards,  _

 

_ Kylo R.” _

 

She cringed over the politeness. This Kylo wasn’t her colleague. Rey wasn’t even sure this was a person she  _ knew  _ at all. 

  
There was no coming around the next personal meeting now, even if Rey was absolutely sure that Kylo had tried to avoid it as long as it was technically possible. She dreaded and anticipated seeing his perfect form, let alone in _ his _ room, where everything smelled like him; a perfect mixture of the fine leather couches he had and power. With all the determination she had left in her bones, she knocked on his closed door. Because, obviously, even if the Order had an open door policy, Kylo just had to be the bad boy of the staff and make it a habit of his to work behind shut doors.  

 

“Come in.”

 

She took a deep breath and pushed forward.

 

Inside his office, Rey was immediately hit with the familiar green tea herb scent which mixed with the unmistakable fragrance of Kylo's cologne. It truly hit her how pleasant she had started to find all kinds of aspects about her superior.

 

“Close the door, please.”    
  
The tone Kylo used while keeping his eyes glued on the screen of his laptop, his hands typing some text down with the speed of light, sounded even more formal and distant than the way she imagined it while reading his email.  

 

Still not having looked up at her, Kylo continued to work on his laptop, ignoring her…

 

_ Okay, there is still a bit of his old despicable self stuck in him _ ... Rey thought. Why was she suddenly appreciating his asshole mannerisms? Let alone - missing them?

 

“Please, have a seat,” he invited her with  a patient wave of his hand to take her usual spot on the other side of the table. 

 

This was so foreign. She found that she wanted the old Kylo back. The Kylo who would have ordered her to sit down with a flick of his hand and nothing more. That was whom she knew,  _ that _ was the Kylo Ren that made her soak her underwear, to touch herself at night. Who emanated power and did not let himself be questioned. The men who taught her everything she knew about surviving in the world of law.

 

This Kylo… she didn’t know how to act around him. At the same time - she risked a glance at him - this Kylo was hot as the burning sun. She wanted to throw herself at him so badly.

 

The prospect of the proximity made her nauseous. Still, she forced herself to obey his overly kind invitation. 

  
  
  


“Miss Niima, I have been very satisfied with your draft. I have made some minor corrections. Phasma wanted me to ask you how you could advance with your research and the draft regarding the cum-ex part of the CoBank contract.”

 

“All done,” she hurriedly answered. 

 

With those words spoken, their eyes locked again. The impact of it more was intense on Rey’s heart than she had thought possible.   
  


A telling blush crept onto her face, which she hoped was left undetected by him. Foolishly. She knew nothing could escape his careful attention. Not when she was sitting only half a meter away from him. His eyes fluttered for only a fraction of the second; but Rey knew he had registered her rosy cheeks. Downcasting her eyes, she caved, wishing she could curl up on herself.

 

A moment of laden silence remained in the room. Until Kylo saved them from further awkwardness and cleared his throat. 

 

“Very well. Then I would like you to do a research for the Holdo and Associates merger. The structure they are proposing left me wondering about a thing or two…”

 

She was nose-deep in her notes, trying to catch his every word. Sometimes she forgot about how knowledgeable Kylo was about their field. This made her forget about their little… attraction problem.   
  
“As a reference you should read that article in Arto-Deto-essay in the commentary for ‘bank supervision 2017’.I have a copy here on one of the shelves,” he gestured towards the enormous and neatly sorted bookrack which covered the entirety of the wall behind his desk.  “Let me know if you need any more help.” 

 

And with that Rey immediately knew that she was dismissed from his presence once she had retrieved the book with the essay collection. Packing her belongings swiftly, she nodded without making eye contact and slipped towards the book racks, looking for the ‘bank supervision 2017’ copy. And she had luckily found it within matter of seconds, due to the superb organising Finn did in Kylo’s office. But… there was an obstacle.   
  
_ Of course the book is on the highest shelf… Fuck. _

If only her boss would not have been a giant horse. Maybe she would have had more luck in actually reaching the fucking book.     
  


But, alas, he was, and not even on her tiptoes could she get her hands on it. It was a disaster.

 

She felt her cheeks flame. How stereotypical. She wasn’t a small woman, bloody hell! Was Kylo toying with her?

 

She risked a careful glance at her boss. She confirmed what she had suspected from the sound of ferocious typing, that Kylo was already immersed in his work. 

 

Shit. She eyed the target again, weighing her options. Should she jump and pull the book? No, it was too heavy, it would only break her nose. Then climb the shelf, perhaps? Even more ridiculous. 

 

Could she bother him? Or did that look too much like a fragile woman asking for a man's help?

 

Just as she was about to look out for a chair to use as a ladder… she heard the typing die down. It didn’t take  more than 10 seconds until she could feel his body heat along her own, as he stepped close to her, stretching his arm to get the book for her. 

 

His scent, a cloud of earthy, manly spell, enveloped her and she felt her knees tremble a little.

 

Again, she had to concede that she could never be just his college.

 

Her body screamed for him on a molecular level. The only thing she could do was to refrain from acting on it. Thus she decided to stay still and let the knight in shining blue Burberry suit help her.

 

But when he turned to her to hand her the book, the awkwardness was back again.

 

She could have looked at the book in his hands; avoided his gaze. Instead, she stared up at him openly. The appeal of his sight was too tempting. While her eyes appreciated him, Rey noticed that a faint hint of red coloured Kylo’s cheeks as well.

 

He kept staring back at her, the book forgotten in his hands, the only barrier between them.

 

Neither of them moved, winced, or said anything, almost as if sensing that   saying anything right now could ruin both of their fates. They were just two statutes, so close,yet forever separated by the damn regulatory commentary. And even all this precaution did nothing to prevent conveying what they really wanted to tell the other as their eyes met. 

 

The word seemed to fade out around them… Unconsciously Rey felt herself lean towards Kylo… and he seemed to be only able to stare at her lips - the conflict written on his face.

 

Rey didn’t know how long they stood there. She stored away this moment, this clear yearning on both of their sides as something precious and secret - like a pearl in the hard shell of an oyster. The first time, where she knew that she wasn’t just a meat, just a hole to be filled for Kylo… the first time she sensed how much he wanted her for more than just their bickering and competition and her tight pencil skirts. 

 

The first time she had seen him vulnerable.  

 

His lips moved; maybe just an inhale, maybe to say something, when the email notification sound burst through this bubble.

  
With that the spell was broken.    
Reality called them back.   
  


Hastilyy, Kylo tossed the essay book into her hands before practically running to his laptop. 

 

Rey was left behind by the bookshelves, staring at him.. She was positively flabbergasted. Only being able to focus on Kylo and the bittersweet thought about what may have happened if they just held their stares a bit longer…? If she would have had the courage to lean a bit more into his space, to brush her lips against his, to take that stupid phone call back, to tell him that now she understood what has been transpiring between them for months - that now, she wanted that too. That life was too short, that they would figure it out, that he pretty please would fuck her over his desk now. 

 

Instead her naked form, coated in nothing more than a sheen of sweat, Kylo leaned over his laptop on his desk which was decidedly bereft of her ass or stomach, he skimmed  through the email… until he began to chuckle. 

 

Drily, humourlessly. Painfully. As if he felt that life was playing an unfair game with him... 

 

Raking a hand through his hair, he stood, now crossing the arms over his muscled chest while glancing towards her frame.He rocked a little back and forth on his feet, staring at his shining shoes. 

  
Rey felt her brows raise.

 

“What?” she didn’t bother with niceties anymore.  

 

“Snoke is impeded for the signing…and he wants me- no, us- to cover him for the appointment,” Kylo informed her with an apologetic look.   
  


Rey felt her heart stop.

 

The signing date was set up for tomorrow.    
  


In Paris.

 

600 km from here. 

 

“Leave the essay for now. Go home and pack some stuff. We head off early in the morning.”

 

Rey nodded obediently, and turned on her heels to leave his office. 

 

“And Miss Niima --” he raised his voice to stop her, “take a cab this time, will you?” 

 

She looked back at him above her shoulders in disbelief. It was a clear reference to their early days - the night when he took her to the rooftop and gave her a pep talk over a cigarette. 

 

His lips twitched a little; a microscopic, rueful smile, but his eyes shone with something like hope - hope for getting away with this, hope for having a tiny little thread still connecting them to before. 

 

Or was she projecting on him?

 

“I’ll remember,” she nodded carefully, then left him alone. 

 

When the door clicked shut behind her beautiful ass, Kylo collapsed on one of the big leather couches occupying the space in front of the windows. 

 

What the hell had he been thinking? Referencing their little bonding night? Hinting how well he knew her habits? 

 

This… this  _ slip _ had been unforgivable. Apparently, being friendly  _ and _ neutral worked for him about as fine as hoping that your swagger would get you through the bar exam. He wasn’t able to navigate this field without letting his heart get control of him. 

 

He felt sick. Sick of himself, of his lack of self-preservation.  

 

All their interactions today had felt wrong. At least to him...especially when they were in close proximity to each other. He wasn't used to...hide who his truly was. He especially didn't want to hide his true self from Rey, regardless if they decided to keep their relationship on a professional level...

 

And, everyone, including Rey knew what he truly was. 

 

An asshole. A monster.

 

Not this sappy little buttercup boss who would coo over mistakes. No. He had learned differently from Snoke. The First Order was an organisation of gladiators in suits. He was a mercenary for hire. 

 

Kylo wasn't sure he would be able to uphold this overly friendly act over three days. Three whole days that now he had to spend with the girl he desired the most and the only girl he could never, ever, ever have. 

 

Kylo exhaled... formulating a final plan about how to handle the trip to Paris. 

 

After all, Rey did not specify which version of  _ before  _ she wanted. A grave mistake for a lawyer. And now, he would decide for her. 

 

He would become the monster she came to know on her first day. 

 

For both their sakes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> how did you like it guys?
> 
> Was their encounter in the office too awkward?  
> What will happen in Paris?  
> Will Kylo act like a "monster" all trip long?
> 
> Just let me tell you guys - on the inside Kylo knows that he gets to spend time with Rey
> 
> Please leave as a comment, drop us a kudo and/or bookmark this!  
> It encourages us to continue the fic if we know that we don't dissapoint you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo intense situation, wasn't it?  
> We decided to start this fic with the end...somehow... so next chapter will be about "bad first impressions" - stay tuned ;-)
> 
> Please let us know how you like the story so far and please leave a comment, kudo or bookmark us if you liked the story. Obviously write us if you hated something, too, so we can improve ;-)
> 
> Wanna talk more about Reylo?
> 
> Say hi to us on:  
> \- Hosnianprime: [reylotrashpiler](http://www.reylotrashpiler.tumblr.com)  
> \- Trueffle123: [galaxytrueffle](http://www.galaxytrueffle.tumblr.com)
> 
> See you for the next update in a week :-*


End file.
